Mas que un juego
by Ficlover93
Summary: Lynn Loud jr, una de las hijas de en medio en la casa Loud, se da cuenta de que no siempre será posible fraternizar sus gustos con su familia. Una serie de eventos se narran aquí explicando como la presencia de una sola persona puede llegar a hacer cambios radicales en su vida.
1. Inquietudes

Cap. 1 - Inquietudes

-Cinco minutos niñas, Lincoln, tú también.

-Ya voy papá, solo tengo que…

-¡Es mi billete!

-No, es mío. Suéltalo, Lana o te voy a…

-¡Niñas! ¿Tiene que ser lo mismo cada semana? Denme eso acá –Lincoln tomo el billete de los dos pares de manos que forcejeaban por tenerlo y, como en aquella ocasión cuando tenía que salir todo bien en una mañana para entregar su trabajo escolar, le dio a cada una de las pequeñas niñas la mitad del billete en monedas-, 1 dólar en monedas para Lola, y otro para Lana. Listo.

-¡Gracias Lincoln! –dijeron las gemelas y se dirigieron escaleras abajo-.

Aquella mañana de domingo era como cualquier otra en la casa Loud, con la pequeña diferencia de que de vez en cuando, a los señores Loud, Rita y Lynn Sr, se les deba por llevar a su escuadrón de chicas y un chico a algún lugar a que, tanto ellos como sus 11 hijos, puedan relajarse y salir un poco de la rutina, aunque aquella mañana todo parecía estar siguiéndola. Era como un protocolo que se tenía que seguir a mano firme, solo que, sin serlo.

Momentos antes de la pequeña pelea de las gemelas por un billete de dos dólares, todos hacían lo que más les gustaba: Lori no se despegaba de su teléfono; Leni contaba las veces que cepillaba su cabello; Luna interpretaba música de fondo mientras Luan practicaba una nueva rutina con el Sr. Cocos; Lucy y Lisa se encontraban en el sillón de la sala, cada una con un libro en sus manos. Lucy leía una de sus novelas de "Vampiros de la Melancolía", mientras Lisa tenia puesta su atención en un libro de física cuántica; y Lili se encontraba con sus padres siendo preparada para la salida familiar, pero, ¿y Lynn jr.?

-¡Chuta y goooool! Gol de Lynn Loud jr. y la multitud enloquece – ¡ehhhh!, Susurraba ella misma mientras festejaba que ese tiro le había valido la copa del mundo de la especialidad, o eso tenía en su mente. No dejaba de pensar en el viaje de la familia y que llegando al parque, que es a donde irían, daría catedra de como jugar al futbol.

-El partido está por reanudarse, pero Loud ya sentencio este partido con ese gol al minuto…

-Mamá y papá dicen que es hora de irnos –comento Lucy a Lynn, apareciendo de la nada como de costumbre y casi provocando un infarto a la pobre de Lynn-, ven, vámonos.

-Lucy, ¿tienes que hacer eso siempre? Estaba muy concentrada en mi fantasía… -al pronunciar la palabra "fantasía", Lynn decayó un poco en su actitud eufórica, era difícil creer que la chica que ganaba la copa del mundo hace 20 segundos se hubiera quedado pasmada en solo un instante-.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Lucy sin parecer preocupada, triste o feliz, pues seguía siendo Lucy-.

-No importa hermana –respondió Lynn-, vamos Luce, antes de que papá diga su tan acostumbrada amenaza.

Durante el trayecto en la camioneta familiar, Lynn había vuelto a ser la chica eufórica que sus hermanas y hermano conocen. Todos sabían que el viaje no duraría tanto, por lo que no se molestaron en tratar de pasar el tiempo con algún juego o con Lucy intentando leer la suerte de nuevo, pues Lincoln no la paso bien la última vez y decidieron no hacerlo. Sin embargo, el viaje no paso de una forma silenciosa, era casi imposible con una camioneta llena de gente. Lana no tardo ni 10 minutos en comenzar a preguntar si ya casi llegaban; Luna, con sus audífonos puestos, tarareaba la canción y hacia abruptos movimientos como si estuviera dando el concierto ella misma; Lucy, Lisa, Lincoln y Lori no despegaban su mirada de sus respectivos libros, comic y teléfono. Luan practicaba sus chistes con Leni, quien hacia un esfuerzo por comprender algunos, o de plano pidiéndole a su hermana que se los explique, para después soltar una pequeña risa acompañada de un "oh, ya comprendí". Lili dormía en su asiento especial y Lynn, bueno, ella de nuevo no parecía ser la chica intensa y eufórica que era siempre, solo se encontraba con sus pensamientos, mirando a través de la ventana, pensando, o quizás concentrada, tal vez demasiado, pues para su sorpresa, el viaje había terminado. Ninguno de ellos espero a recibir alguna indicación de sus padres, todos ya se habían ido por su lado, excepto Lili, que no podía.

Lynn fue corriendo rápidamente a los campos de fútbol esperando encontrar al menos un encuentro del que pudiera hacerse participe, estaba ansiosa por empezar a jugar y dar la catedra que tenía en mente apenas hace unos momentos atrás. Pero inmediatamente vio algo que la dejó incrédula, pues no se encontraba nadie ahí, ni un alma, era un panorama más favorecedor para Lucy, puesto que parecía un lugar fantasma, aunque con la luz del sol, tal vez no le sería muy agradable.

-¡Oye, Linc! –llamó a su hermano, pensando que tal vez con él podría jugar un poco, en lo que llegaba más gente y poder armar un buen partido-.

-¿Qué pasa, Lynn? –respondió su hermano cortésmente-. Mamá y papá me pidieron cuidar a Lili mientras ellos se ocupan de preparar todo para el almuerzo.

-Oh, nada, olvídalo hermano –dijo con una voz algo decaída y levantando el puño amenazando con golpearlo, a lo que Lincoln respondió con un movimiento para protegerse-. Dos por moverte, jaja jaja. Ahh –soltó de su boca un sonido de alivio-.

Bien –con un poco de enojo en su voz por haber recibido dos golpes de su hermana mayor-, llevare a Lili a jugar. ¿No vienes?

-No –se apresuró en responder-, esperare aquí por si aparece alguien con quien jugar un poco.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguna de nuestras hermanas?

-¿Has intentado que dejen lo que están haciendo para estar contigo?

-Cierto. Bueno hermana, no te desanimes, seguro aparecerá alguien pronto.

-Gracias, Linc. Creo que voy a descansar un poco bajo este árbol.

-Está bien, te veo en el almuerzo –dijo Lincoln para terminar con la conversación-.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos en los que ni algún espíritu se dignó a pasar por ese lugar, y pronto, Lynn entraría en un estado de relajación que a la postre se convertiría en un estado de sueño ligero.

Pasaron otros 30 minutos y Lynn seguía dormitando bajo aquel árbol, en un estado semi inconsciente, pues tenía una idea de lo que podía pasar a su alrededor, pero no distinguiría si se tratase de la realidad o de un sueño.

-¡Pásamelo!

-Cúbranlo, cúbranlo.

-Mándala larga.

-Es del portero. ¡A la contra!

Lynn pensaba que todos esos gritos eran producto de su inconsciente, desesperado por jugar al fútbol, hasta que…

-¡Cuidado! –un golpe seco resonó en el tronco de aquel árbol donde ella estaba debajo, haciendo que se despertara de golpe, un poco asustada-.

-¿Estas bien, niña? –le preguntaron los personajes que estaban jugando. Se trataba de 9 niños, de entre 13 y 14 años, justo la edad de Lynn-.

-¿Eh? ¿yo? ¿qué?

-¿Nos puedes pasar el balón?

Lynn volteo a su izquierda y ahí estaba el balón que debía regresar a los chicos que jugaban en el campo. Ella no dudo un segundo en patear el balón hacia ellos, lo cual hizo con gran precisión de tal modo que el balón termino en las manos quien se lo había pedido en un principio.

-Oye –le dijo el chico-, golpeas bien el balón, gracias.

Lynn se esperaba que llegase una invitación a ser partícipe del juego, pero esta no llego, por lo que regreso a sentarse bajo el árbol, desanimada por la invitación que no llegó. Sin embargo, ella no pudo despegar su atención del juego que sostenían los niños, mientras pensaba –Quiero jugar, de verdad quiero jugar, ¿les pregunto si me dejan jugar? ¿y si me dicen que no?-. Todas esas ideas se pasearon por la mente de Lynn hasta que pudo notar que todos los jugadores formaban una especie de "team back", como si de una reunión antes de un encuentro se tratase. La reunión no duro ni 15 segundos. Ella aún seguía cabizbaja porque no se le había invitado a jugar cuando pudo notar que de nuevo, un balón cayó cerca de donde estaba ella, levanto la mirada y uno de los chicos venía a por él. Ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar de nuevo el balón, pues para ella, había sido una injusticia que se le invitara a jugar en su momento.

El chico que iba por el balón era, en apariencia, alguien que no practicaba deporte muy seguido, y aunque tenía en sus manos los guantes característicos de un portero, Lynn pensaba que solo los traía por ser, tal vez, un chico de buena posición económica y que había comprado los guantes solo porque sí.

-Oye –dijo el chico-, ¿quieres jugar?


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

Cap. 2 – Sentimientos encontrados

El rostro de Lynn se iluminó de una manera en la que no se le había visto alguna otra vez y dibujo en él una sonrisa con la que el chico no necesito palabras para entender que Lynn si quería jugar.

-Bueno, tu expresión lo dice todo –agregó-. Vamos, contigo completamos 10 y podemos jugar 5 vs 5.

La chica inmediatamente se dio a la tarea de integrarse al juego.

-Por cierto, soy Michael –le dijo, rompiendo ese silencio que los acompañaba mientras se dirigían a jugar con los demás chicos que ahí se encontraban-, pero todos me dicen Big Mike, por obvias razones.

-Yo soy Lynn, Lynn Loud jr.

-Un placer, Lynn Loud.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar o qué? Estoy ansiosa –dijo Lynn, con su característica actitud competitiva-.

-Tienes una muy buena actitud. Eso me agrada. Bien, ¡oye, leñador! –grito a uno de sus compañeros-, con ella completan 5 jugadores.

-Genial –respondió el chico-. Hola, soy Alex, pero ya viste que me dicen leñador.

-¿Por qué te llaman así? –preguntó Lynn-, ¿trabajas con madera o algo así?

-No, la verdad no estoy muy orgulloso de la razón, pero se oye genial, ¿no?

-Si, un poco.

-Bueno, la verdad es…

-Oye –interrumpió Michael-, hay que jugar. Se nos acaba la luz del día.

-Tienes razón. Ven, eh…

-Lynn, -se apresuró a contestar-, me llamo Lynn.

Lynn se empezó a alejar con nuevo compañero, mientras entablaban una pequeña conversación ya para entrar en el calor del juego.

-Bueno Lynn, vamos a jugar. Por tu vestimenta deduzco que también juegas en alguna liga. Dime, ¿en qué posición juegas?

-Me gusta anotar gol, ¿eso responde tu pregunta? –dijo Lynn, con una actitud un poco altanera-.

-Bien, jugaras adelante. Ya sabes sobre quien tienes que pasar.

-No será difícil, el tipo no parece alguien que juega seguido.

-No lo subestimes –aclaro Alex, con un tono de defensa a su amigo-.

-Bien, bien, no lo haré. Lo que si haré es anotar.

Rápidamente, Lynn tomó su posición en el campo, por delante de los demás chicos y antes de que inicie el campo contrario.

Mientras el nuevo equipo de Lynn se preparaba para iniciar un nuevo encuentro, el chico que le había invitado a jugar tenía una palabra con otro de sus compañeros:

-Te gusta, ¿no? –le preguntaron a Big Mike-, de otra forma no la hubieras invitado a jugar.

-Es posible, ya tiene dos puntos a su favor, es bonita, y le gusta el fútbol tanto como a un chico de nuestra edad.

-Amigo, voy a ser sincero contigo, la verdad no me parece una hermosa mujer, digo, es bonita, pero no tanto.

-Hermano, veme, yo tampoco estoy para _ponerme mis moños_.

-Completamente de acuerdo… en ese caso, ¿Por qué la mandaste al equipo de Alex? No quiero sonar mal, pero el tipo es muy guapo.

-Sí, pero tiene novia. Aparte es el tipo más fiel que conocemos, el no ve a otra niña ni por accidente.

-Pues, ahora está viendo a la que ya te gusta.

-Gajes del oficio, hermano.

-Lo sé, solo te molesto.

-Yo te voy a molestar el trasero. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Con ese grito, se dieron inicio a las acciones del partido. El equipo de Lynn tenía el balón y, como profesionales, trataban de pasear el balón por uno y por otro jugador, hasta que alguien se lo dio a Lynn, la cual no dudo ni un instante en enfilarse hacia la meta rival, donde quien le había dirigido las primeras palabras, esperaba. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, y sostenía una actitud que imponía un poco de respeto, pues para Lynn, el que alguien que le doblaba, o quizás le triplicaba el peso, tuviera las mismas ganas de jugar que ella, merecía un poco de su respeto, aunque también, un poco de risa. Seguía sin creer que alguien que no aparenta hacer mucha actividad física estuviera desempeñándose en un deporte tan exigente, y más aún, en la posición más importante.

A Lynn eso dejo de preocuparle muy rápido, pues inmediatamente de que tomo el balón y se enfiló con dirección a su nuevo rival, apareció frente a ella un obstáculo, el cual Lynn esquivó con una facilidad impresionante. Comenzó a driblar a uno y a otro y, finalmente, decidió sacar un potente disparo de fuera del área, un disparo que tenía fuerza, más no colocación, pero para la sorpresa de muchos, Michael, ni siquiera hizo algún intento por detener ese disparo, es más, su postura y su expresión facial mostraban en el que esperaba ese disparo, y, por consiguiente, esa anotación.

-¡GOOOL! Sí, Lynn lo hace de nuevo.

-Bueno chicos, ¿ya calentaron? Es hora de ponernos serios.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Lynn, y con una expresión que denotaba emociones como enojo, felicidad y determinación exclamo:

-Los estoy esperando, chicos.

Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, Michael se dispuso a alejar el balón lo más lejos de su arco. Pero por alguna razón, su despeje fue directo a Lynn, la cual esperaba que ese balón bajara y comenzar a montar la contraofensiva. Sin embargo, segundos, no, décimas de segundo antes de que ella pudiera hacer contacto con el balón, una silueta paso por enfrente de ella, desapareciendo el balón de su campo visual y llevándolo hacia su arco.

-¡De prisa niña, a la defensa! –dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Eh? Si –no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, le habían robado el balón en sus narices y solo pensaba en cómo había pasado-. Voy por él.

Aunque la velocidad de Lynn le daba para alcanzar a su rival, y más, esta no pudo despojarle del balón por más que lo intento. El chico hacia los recortes y las fintas necesarias para evitar que pudiera siquiera tocar el balón.

Con un pase raso, filtro el balón hacia uno de los extremos de la cancha, y Lynn hizo lo posible por evitar que ese pase encontrara destino, pero nada pudo hacer ante la fuerza y la colocación de ese pase.

El receptor solo toco el balón una vez para deshacerse del portero y dejar libre a uno de sus compañeros frente al arco que se suponía, debía defender Lynn. Estaba atónita, ¿Cómo era posible que les marcaran el empate tan rápido? ¿Cómo era posible que nada haya podido hacer para evitar esa anotación? De pronto, el júbilo que sentía hace un minuto se volvió enojo y decidió que ella tampoco sería amable.

Se reanudo nuevamente el juego, y con el marcador empatado a 1 gol cada equipo, Lynn solo espero que la pelota le llegara nuevamente para hacer un gol como el que había marcado momentos antes, y efectivamente, la historia se repitió, ya que en cuanto tomo el balón en sus pies, comenzó a driblar nuevamente y se quitó de encima a dos, a tres, y de nueva cuenta, saco un disparo, sin embargo, este salió con menos fuerza, aunque un poco más alejado del centro de la portería. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que a Michael solo le había bastado unos pequeños pasos hacia su derecha para que el balón se encontrara en su poder.

-¡Ataquemos! –gritó con energía-. Es hora de voltear las cosas.

Lynn no podía creer lo que había sucedido, si su tiro contó con más dirección que el primero, ¿por qué lo había detenido? ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

-¡Niña! –se escuchó a lo lejos-, ¡ayuda en la defensa!

Lynn tardo tres segundos en reaccionar a esa instrucción, pero cuando volteo, el balón se encontraba botando dentro de la portería, así es, habían batido nuevamente la portería de su equipo y ahora se encontraban en desventaja.

-Lo siento –dijo la pequeña Lynn-, no sé qué me está pasando. No estoy a plenitud.

-Oye, relájate –le dijo Alex, su compañero-. No se trata más que de un partido entre amigos. No nos estamos jugando nada, al menos nada importante.

-Tienes razón, tratare de jugar más suelta.

Esas palabras que había soltado Lynn no se las creía ni ella misma, pues para ella, en cada momento que requiriera de su potencial, tenía que dar el 110%, pues no sabía dar menos, hasta ese momento, que sentía que no se exigía ni a la mitad.

Llego un nuevo ataque por parte del equipo de Lynn y compañía, durante 5 minutos hicieron el _"jogo bonito"_ , sintiéndose profesionales por ese instante, del cual se hizo partícipe, hasta que cuando volvió a encontrarse con el balón, volvió a repetir su jugada que le había valido el único tanto para su escuadra, dribló, se sacó de encima a dos, a tres, no, esta vez a cuatro, y nuevamente, saco un disparo potente y direccionado a la base inferior derecha de la portería, esta vez, ni el portero, ni nadie podría detener ese disparo… excepto el poste. Lynn nuevamente había quedado paralizada, pensó que esta vez lograría marcar un tanto incluso mejor que el anterior. Ya se encontraba frustrada con ella misma, pues como era posible que de tres disparos, solo uno se había convertido en gol.

Los minutos siguientes fueron similares, sin embargo, el marcador solo se había movido un gol más en contra del equipo de Lynn, 1-3 mostraba el marcador. Lynn hizo todo lo posible por disminuir la ventaja que el otro equipo tenía sobre el de ella, pero fue inútil, pues todos sus disparos corrían con la suerte de ser detenidos por Michael o de ir desviados de la portería.

Faltaba muy poco para que se dictara el final del juego, pues todos habían acordado que sería un partido de una escasa media hora, y el marcador seguía sin moverse, marcando el 1-3 que tanto enojaba a la pequeña niña Loud. Si no podía ganar, mínimo debía derrotar una vez más a Michael, quien había demostrado que su condición física no le impedía detener los embastes de Lynn, y mejor aún, no le impedía divertirse.

En la última jugada, Lynn lo tenía claro, debía marcar a como dé lugar…

-¡Pásamelo! –gritó-, anotaré otra vez aunque sea lo último que haga hoy.

Hacia ella se dirigió un centro elevado, era el centro con el que miles de delanteros soñaban siempre, un centro perfecto el cual pedía a gritos ser rematado de media tijera. Lynn se lanzó al aire, ajustando su cuerpo de una forma que se le hiciera más fácil rematar de esa manera, prendiendo el balón a media altura…

-A ver si detienes esto, chico… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Era imposible de creer para ella, Michael había tomado el balón justo cuando ella hacia su gran remate, al mismo tiempo, parecía una jugada salida de la televisión, como si de un anime se tratara.

Aunque pudo agarrar el balón, Michael no pudo evitar salir disparado al menos dos metros debido a la fuerza de la patada de Lynn. Todos quedaron asombrados con la increíble demostración de fútbol y habilidad de los dos jugadores. Gente que pasaba por ahí había decidido detenerse unos minutos a grabar con sus teléfonos lo que parecía iba a ser una espectacular jugada llena de magia, y no podían creer lo que habían visto, simplemente, esos minutos valieron la pena.

Ambos jugadores se reponían después de aquella jugada, ayudados por sus compañeros, que ya no importaba de que equipo eran, aquello merecía el respeto de todos hacia ellos. En ese instante, sonó una alarma, indicando que los 30 minutos que habían decidido jugar habían llegado a su fin.

Lynn no lo sabía, pero ese momento le dejaría una marca imborrable en su vida.


	3. Confrontaciones

Cap. 3 – Confrontaciones

Pasaron algunos minutos antes que los dos pudieran volver a levantarse. Michael no tuvo muchas dificultades, por lo que se levantó primero, ayudado por sus compañeros y amigos. Para cuando observó, Lynn seguía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, por lo que los chicos temieron que podía tratarse de algo grave, aunque que los chicos que estaban más cerca de ella no parecían estar muy preocupados, hizo que los otros se relajaran un poco y se acercaran más tranquilamente a ver si podían ayudar a la pequeña Lynn.

Conforme se acercaron, Lynn parecía volver en si, como si se tratara del despertar de un coma, comenzaron a escuchar un pequeño sollozo, como si alguien estuviera llorando, y efectivamente, de eso se trataba. Lynn tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros conforme se levantaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Alex-. Fue una fuerte caída, ¿te lastimaste?

-Déjame en paz –respondió Lynn, con algo de enojo en su tono de voz-. Estoy bien.

-Pues no lo parece –agregó Michael-. En serio, déjanos ayudarte.

-¡Que estoy bien! –gritó, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-¡Pues te pasa algo! –volvió a hablar Michael-. De otro modo no tendrías inundados tus ojos de lágrimas. ¿O solo eres débil? –soltó las palabras con algo de decepción en ellas-.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso y llenaron a Lynn con una inmensa ira que tenía que descargar, y que mejor que hacerlo con quien, para ella, había demostrado ofensas hacia ella durante todo el juego.

-Eres un… -se abalanzó hacia Michael, mostrando claramente sus intenciones de lastimarlo. Tomo una postura en la incitaba el lanzar un golpe certero en la cara del chico y, cuando lo lanzó, al sentir que su puño había impactado con algo, volvió en sí, estaba pensando que en qué demonios estaba haciendo o que trataba de demostrar, sin embargo, su puño no impacto con la nariz, ni con la quijada, ni con los dientes del muchacho, sino con la palma de su mano. Ella podía ver la intensidad en los ojos de Michael que sobresalían de su cara al momento del impacto, eran ojos que reflejaban ira, pero sobre todo, decepción. Para su sorpresa, la palma de Michael no era lo único que la contenía, alguien la había tomado por el brazo, se trataba de Alex, y un tercer chico la abrazaba por la cintura, pero se trataba de un abrazo que ella conocía, como si no se tratara de ninguno de los chicos de aquel encuentro, y así era.

-Lynn, ¿qué estás haciendo? –se trataba de su hermano menor, Lincoln-.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces aquí? –sin perder la postura que tenía, como si aún intentara que ese golpe llegara a su destino-.

-Mamá y papá me enviaron a buscarte –Lynn no se había dado cuenta, pero su hermano se encontraba observando el juego desde aquella jugada en la que hizo su remate de media tijera y había ingresado al campo al ver que su hermana había caído y no se levantaba-. Lo vi todo, y también lo escuche.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso e intentas detenerme?! ¡¿Qué clase de hermano eres?!

-De los que se preocupan porque su hermana no haga alguna estupidez.

-Por favor, Lynn, relájate, hazlo por tu familia, por mí.

Aquellas palabras lograron aplacar el ímpetu de Lynn, los dos chicos que también la sostenían la soltaron, y Lynn bajo su brazo, pero también bajo su mirada, y procedió a salir del juego. Dedujo que después de esa escena, la echarían del juego y quería evitarse la vergüenza de recibir esas palabras.

-Gracias, pequeño amigo –comenzó a hablar Michael-. Dile a tu hermana que lamento lo que dije. Fue un lapso de estupidez. Si no hubieras llegado, ella me habría sacado los dientes.

-No sé qué le pasa –agrego Lincoln-, nunca había actuado así, ¿pasó algo malo aquí?

-La verdad no sé qué le habrá afectado. ¿Qué tan competitiva es?

-Mucho, pero nunca había reaccionado así antes.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez solo fue frustración. Solo marco una vez, y deje pasar el balón, deje que fuera gol para probar su habilidad y técnica. Es muy buena.

Lincoln se quedó algunos segundos meditando lo que le había comentado Michael. En primera instancia, él pensó que la reacción de Lynn pudo deberse a eso. Pero pensando un poco más, dedujo que no podía ser solo eso, que debió pasar algo más.

-Será mejor que me vaya con ella. Lamento lo que paso.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo lamento.

Ambos chicos se alejaron, Lincoln se dirigió hacia donde se había ido Lynn, mientras que Michael se alejó con sus amigos preparándose a abandonar la cancha, y aquella embarazosa escena.

Lincoln se apresuró en alcanzar a su hermana, pensó que no tardaría demasiado ya que Lynn no se había alejado corriendo, y dicho y hecho. Solo se alejó un poco del campo de fútbol para visualizar a su hermana mayor. A la que alcanzo, pero quería evitar poner el dedo en la llaga, por lo que cuando la alcanzo, decidió no decir palabra acerca de lo que había sucedido, y solo rodeo a su hermana con su brazo, jalándola hacia él, y permitiendo que siguiera desahogándose, pues Lynn seguía derramando lágrimas, a lo que ella no mostró resistencia, y se dejó llevar.

-Lincoln –dirigió la palabra a su hermano después de unos segundos de silencio- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Lynnarina, lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías por favor no contarle a nadie lo que pasó?

-Por supuesto te guardare el secreto. Pero se notará a leguas que estuviste llorando, tienes que limpiar tu cara.

Asintiendo con la cabeza y con lágrimas aun en sus ojos, procedió a limpiárselos con su playera, relajándose y respirando tranquilamente, y tratando de que la irritación que comenzaba a aparecer en sus ojos no aumentara. Sabía que si podía evitar que sus ojos se pusieran más rojos, no levantaría sospechas de lo que paso, pues ella nunca demostraba debilidad, y mucho menos enfrente de su familia.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se encontraban sus padres y hermanas, preparándose para almorzar. Inmediatamente se sentaron y tomaron un sándwich cada uno. Lynn se sentó junto a Lisa y Lincoln junto a Lori, que seguía con su teléfono en sus manos.

-Lynn –pregunto Lincoln, en voz baja, aprovechando el ruido que ahí se daba-, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Si Linc, gracias, necesitaba comer también…

-¿Qué murmuran ustedes dos? –los había interrumpido Lola, sospechando que algún secreto escondían y quería saber.

-Nada –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

-A juzgar por los rasgos faciales de Lynn –agrego Lisa-, deduzco que se encontraba en un estado de tristeza intenso habiéndose manifestado hace escasos 10 minutos, posiblemente llorando.

Todos quedaron atónitos con la conclusión de Lisa, quien aparentemente no le preocupaba lo que habían ocasionado sus palabras, por lo que siguió leyendo mientras comía un sándwich.

-¡Lisa! –gritaron tanto Lynn como Lincoln-…

-Un momento –interrumpió Lori-, ¿Qué es eso de que has estado llorando?

-¿Alguien te hizo algo, hermana? –dijo Luna-.

-Lincoln lo sabe –decía Lola-, el Lynn han estado susurrando cosas desde que llegaron.

-Lincoln, dinos lo que sabes, ahora –agrego Luan, mientras todas las hermanas los rodeaban bombardeándolos de preguntas que Lincoln se negaba a contestar y que a Lynn la ponían cada vez más incómoda.

-¡Yo no sé nada! –gritaba Lincoln- En cuando di con Lynn nos dirigimos hacia acá.

-Linc –lo llamo Lynn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-.

En cuanto giro la cabeza para ver a Lynn, ella movía la cabeza de un modo en el que le decía que ya no importaba. Estaba dispuesta a decirles la verdad a sus hermanas y a sus padres. Les comento lo que hacía apenas unos momentos había ocurrido, del partido, de la ansiedad del juego, de su incapacidad de vencer al rival y de su colapso que casi provocaba una tragedia que, de no ser por su hermano, pudo ser inevitable.

-Esto es inaudito –decía Leni-, ¿te han ofendido y no nos dijiste?

-Vamos a arreglar esto por nuestra cuenta –agrego Lana-.

-Lincoln –dijo Lori-, llévanos a donde paso eso, ahora.

-¡No lo hare! –grito con gran convicción y miedo de que Lori pudiera arremeter contra el-. Se lo prometí a Lynn, yo no diré nada.

-Lincoln…

-¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió al ver que era Lynn quien le había llamado- Oh, lo siento Lynn.

-Uno por gritarme –le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo-. Sabes, ya olvídalo. No lo vamos a poder evitar. Vengan hermanas, yo las llevaré.

Ante esas palabras, Lincoln ya nada podía hacer, su hermana había decidido.

-Las llevaré en cuanto terminemos de almorzar…

-No –agrego Lori-, lo harás ahora.

-Ugh, bien –respondió Lynn con algo de frustración en su voz-. Es en los campos de fútbol que están detrás de los árboles.

Rápidamente, todas las hermanas, excepto Lili, quien se quedaría con sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, ¿ustedes no irán? –preguntaba Leni-.

-No hija –respondió el señor Loud-, creo que si le hicieron algo a Lynn, ustedes 10 son más que suficiente. Nosotros dos solo estaríamos sobrando… además, tu madre me prohibió intervenir en estos asuntos.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Pronto lo descubrirás, cariño –dijo finalmente la Sra. Loud-. Corre a alcanzar a tus hermanas.

Con su característica expresión de no haber entendido, Leni se apresuró a encontrarse con sus hermanas, quienes iban ya bastante adelantadas en el camino a los campos de fútbol.

-Bien Lynn –decía Lori-, ¿Quién…?

-Aquí no hay nadie hermana –agrego Luna-.

Se inició una discusión entre los 10 Loud, y en ese momento, se encontraba pasando una persona, un señor que se encontraba trotando, haciendo algo de actividad física cotidiana pasaba por junto de las 9 niñas y de Lincoln…

-Disculpe señor –Luan se preparaba a preguntar-, parece que ha estado un rato aquí, ¿de casualidad no vio algunos chicos que estaban jugando por aquí?

-Oh, si –respondió amablemente el sujeto-, se trató de un partido de lo más impresionante… espera, ¿ella no es la niña que estaba jugando con ellos? –decía eso mientras señalaba a Lynn y continuaba hablando-. Hija, permíteme decirte que eres impresionante, nunca había visto tal energía y tal patada, sobre todo en una niña. Hiciste que mi mañana valiera la pena.

Lynn dibujó en su rostro una tímida sonrisa y su rostro se enrojeció un poco.

-Se lo agradezco señor…

-Un momento –interrumpió Lana-, ¿patada? Eso no nos lo dijiste.

-Si –continuó Lola-, ¿de qué se trata, niña?

Lynn se quedó sin habla y cabizbaja durante un segundo, hasta que Lucy, quien se apareció detrás del buen hombre se disponía a preguntar…

-Señor…

-¡Ahh! –saltó el pobre hombre del susto-.

-Le agradeceríamos cualquier otra cosa que recuerde.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que vi –agregó-. Después de que la patada de su hermana fuera bloqueada y ambos cayeran al suelo, sonó una especie de timbre, y supuse que era el final de aquello, por lo que me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho señor –dijeron las gemelas al unísono-.

-Por nada, niñas –agrego el hombre y se dispuso a alejarse, continuando con su rutina y pensando: "Que agradables niñas".

El silencio permaneció por escasos segundos hasta que alguien finalmente decidio romperlo:

-¿A dónde se habrán ido?

-Ellos ya no están aquí –dijo Lincoln-. Se marcharon hace rato.

Todas las hermanas empezaron a preguntar y a gritar por qué no les había comentado nada de lo ocurrido desde ese momento y él les explico aún más a detalle lo que había ocurrido, de cómo intervino de último minuto y de la promesa que le había hecho a Lynn.

-¿Y por qué no querías que supiéramos? –preguntaba Luan-. ¿Acaso no somos tus hermanas? ¿No somos tu familia?

-No quería que se entrometieran –decía Lynn-, sabía que harían un torbellino en un vaso de agua, y le pedí a Lincoln que guardara el secreto para evitar eso.

Algo similar a cuando las niñas Loud conocieron al bully/chrush de Lincoln estaba pasando y Lynn quería evitar eso a toda cosa, pues recordó lo que había pasado en ese instante y lo enojado que se puso Lincoln. Ella no quería enojarse así con sus hermanas, pues no lo merecían, ellas no tenían la culpa. Pero lo que había logrado era justo lo contrario, ahora sus ocho hermanas (descontamos a Lili por obviedad) estaban enfadas con ella, y no pudo evitar enfadarse también, comenzando así un griterío con impresionantes decibeles de alcance, del cual, Lincoln, no fue participe, y aunque estaba del lado de Lynn, no se le ocurrían argumentos para ayudar a su querida hermana mayor.

-¡No puedes tener secretos en nuestra familia! Es imposible

-Si hermana, todo se ventila tarde o temprano.

-¡Pues por algo existen los secretos! –gritó Lynn a sus hermanas, ya casi sin razonar lo que decía a causa de las emociones que sentía en ese momento-

-También por algo existe la familia –todo se silenció cuando esa frase llego a los oídos de todos-, somos alguien en quien te puedes apoyar.

-Leni, eso fue profundo –agregó Lucy-, casi me hace querer tener sentimientos para demostrarlos.

-Oigan chicas –Lincoln se había decidido a hablar tratando de defender a Lynn, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro antes de que pudiera continuar-…

-Ya déjalo Linc, no será posible convencerlas de nada.

-Literalmente creímos que algo malo te había pasado. Alguien fue mejor que tú, gran cosa. No siempre puedes ser la mejor en todo.

-Sí, ya supéralo hermana.

Las palabras de Lori y Luna habían sido un golpe directo para el orgullo de Lynn, quien seguía pensando en ese momento que su actitud se debía precisamente a eso, a que alguien fue mejor que ella en un deporte, sin embargo, Lincoln no estaba seguro de eso. Conocía a su hermana y la reacción que había tenido hace ya varios momentos atrás no eran resultado de lo que se había dicho antes.

Lynn volvió su mirada al suelo otra vez, recibiendo miradas de enojo de sus hermanas mientras regresaban a donde sus padres para terminar de almorzar. Recibió miradas de todas, menos de Lincoln y ni de Leni, quien se acercó a ella y se agacho para darle un abrazo, abrazo que ella necesitaba.

-Todo va a estar bien –decía Leni-, algún día llegará.

Esta se alejó con el rumbo que siguieron sus hermanas, no sin dejar la cabeza de Lynn y de Lincoln llenas de dudas por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, por lo que se sentaron en ese lugar a relajarse a tratar de entender de que hablaba Leni.


	4. Revelaciones

_Hola de nuevo. Es genial que sigan leyendo esto, la verdad me sentí muy feliz al ver el primer review y que el número de visitas y vistas va en aumento._

 _Acerca del fic, ahora sí, jujuju, tal vez hayan pensado en que el capítulo pasado estuvo algo aburrido y lleno de sentimentalismos que ni al caso, te entiendo, pero por algo lo incluyo, porque es necesario saber que esto o aquello pasa por alguna razón. El siguiente es lo mismo, sentimentalismos a lo grande. Para el capítulo 5 voy a tratar de meterme ya de lleno a lo que es la trama principal. Van a observar detalles que solo van a comprender comprendiendo estos dos (espero que solo sean dos) capítulos. Aguanten vara, recuerden que soy nuevo en esto. Aparte estoy actualizando rápido. Trato de subir uno o dos capítulos al día._

 _Espero disfruten y comprendan esto._

Cap. 4 – Revelación

Había pasado una hora más o menos desde que se habían quedado ahí a reflexionar y a pensar sobre esas últimas palabras que le había dicho Leni a Lynn.

-Será mejor que volvamos a donde están nuestros padres –le dijo Lincoln a Lynn tímidamente-.

-Cierto, ya no vale más la pena estar aquí, no es como que fueran a volver para que yo pueda tomar revancha.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia donde sus padres estaban, esperando no tener que encontrarse con sus demás hermanas, al menos por el resto del día.

-Lynn, ambos sabemos que esa no fue la razón por la que estas actuando así, yo quería…

-Pues si no lo es, dímela, porque no la sé.

-Tenía la ligera esperanza de que me pudieras contar esto, pero si no te sientes cómoda hablando de esto, entonces no hay problema.

-Lincoln, es obvio que esa es la razón…

-No Lynn, no lo es. Te estas escudando en eso para no revelar la verdad, por alguna razón –mientras hablaba, parecía que lo hacía de la vida como si estuviera escuchando a Lisa hablar de física-, pero sabes que, no es sano. Respeto tu privacidad, y cuando estés lista para hablar, aquí estaré, aquí estaremos, para eso es la familia y los amigos.

-Gracias Linc…

-Ah, ya regresaron –dijo el Sr. Loud mientras hablaba con su esposa sobre lo que sus hijas les habían comentado que había sucedido. Ellos ya tenían idea de lo que le pasaba a Lynn, también Leni, aparentemente antes de que lo supiera incluso la misma Lynn-. Chicos, es hora de irnos. Suban a la camioneta.

La tensión todavía se podía sentir, las hermanas estaban molestas, pero no enfadadas, aunque lo suficiente para no querer compartir fila con Lynn. Esta se sentó hasta adelante, justo detrás de los asientos de sus padres y junto a la silla de Lili; a su lado se sentó Lincoln, y al extremo se acomodó Leni, que era la única que dejo de mostrarse molesta con Lynn después de lo acontecido.

El viaje quedo plagado de un silencio que solo algunas de las niñas como Lucy y Lisa consideraban agradable; Luna llevaba sus audífonos, solo que sin hacer los movimientos que solía hacer mientras los traía puestos. Lori no soltaba su teléfono, las gemelas eran las únicas que ocasionalmente provocaban alguna pelea para romper la tensión.

Pasados 25 minutos de trayecto, los Loud por fin llegaron a casa, y comenzaron a meter a la casa todo lo que traían en su camioneta para ese almuerzo en el parque. Habiendo terminado de acomodar todo, las chicas, bueno, casi todas, se dirigieron a la sala para ver el televisor, lo que desencadeno una nueva pelea por el control remoto. Ocho de las niñas eran participes de esa pelea, Lincoln no estaba participando, ya que él sabía que era imposible, aparte de que ninguno de sus programas estaba en ese momento dándose en la T.V. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación a jugar un videojuego, y sacó su radio para invitar a su amigo, Clyde. Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar las primeras palabras, alcanzó a escuchar que unos sollozos se escuchaban por el pasillo. Intento seguirlos y pudo deducir que el llanto provenía de la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. No necesito mucho para saber de quien se trataba…

-Ahh –suspiro sin abrir la puerta-, Lynn.

Abrió la puerta sin que Lynn se diera cuenta y se acercó a ella. Se encontraba recostada en su cama, viendo hacia la pared, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Lincoln había entrado a la habitación, quien continúo acercándose hacia ella hasta poder sentarse en la cama, junto a ella.

-¿Lynn? Por favor…

-Vete.

-No. Lynn, lo lamento, pero esto ya es ridículo. Pensé que sería tu orgullo, pero ya es obvio que no es eso. Déjame ayudarte, hermana, vamos, puedes decirme el problema.

-Lincoln –se levantó y se colocó junto a él-, es que no lo sé.

-¿Qué? –La miro con incredulidad-. Eso no es posible, debe haber algo, tal vez algo que estés reprimiendo.

-No insistas. Aun si es así, no puedo recordar que es.

-Bien, ¿cómo te sientes? O ¿Qué sientes?

-Siento como si algo o alguien se me hubiera perdido. Como si alguien de nuestra familia faltara entre nosotros.

-Lynn requiere compañía fraternal fuera de nuestra familia o de sus amigos –eso lo había dicho Lisa, quien estaba subiendo a su habitación cuando escucho la conversación entre sus dos hermanos mayores-.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Déjenme ponerlo en términos que las mentes promedio entiendan. Lynn se siente solitaria y requiere de una relación, con un chico.

-¡¿Qué?! –Volvieron a gritar los dos al mismo tiempo-.

-Lynn, ¿sientes que necesitas un novio?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No sé, tal vez…

-Es obvio –agrego Lisa-, desde el relato que nos contaste empecé a armar el rompecabezas, y el detonante fue aquella frase que comentaste lanzaron hacia tu ego, fue bastante sencillo a decir verdad. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito ir a mi habitación a continuar con mi estudio.

-Lisa –la detuvo Lincoln antes de que se fuera- ¿ya le dijiste a nuestras hermanas?

-No, no quería provocar una reacción similar a la que se ocasionó cuando le dije a Lynn que te molestaban. Su secreto está a salvo, por ahora. Nuestras hermanas no tardaran mucho en deducirlo ellas mismas, sobre todo Lori. Bien, me voy.

Lori, quien había mostrado ser la más furiosa después de lo acontecido esa mañana, no pudo descifrarlo en ese instante, a pesar de ser la única de las mayores en una relación, exceptuando a Lincoln por ser varón. Ellos no podían creer en que Lori fuera a ser la primera en descifrarlo, pues su actitud en ningún momento mostró comprensión, la única que la había mostrado era…

-¡Leni! –nuevamente, al unísono-.

\- Oh, Dios, Leni sabe cómo me siento. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Tranquilízate –la detuvo Lincoln antes de que se pusiera más histérica-. Alertaras a todas.

-Cierto, cierto, pero…

-Aún no se lo ha dicho a nadie, eso es seguro. De lo contrario todas estarían en tu puerta.

-Si, tienes razón –se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, oh sorpresa, 8 de sus hermanas se encontraban ahí…

-Bien, ya se los dijo…

-No ayudas Lincoln –respondió con algo de ira en su voz-. Hola chicas, yo…

-¿Qué es eso de que te sientes sola?

-¿Buscas un chico? –Preguntaban las gemelas-. Te ayudaremos.

-Aww, nuestra pequeña Lynn está creciendo –agrego Lori, quien se había olvidado por completo de que se encontraba molesta con ella, bueno, todas ellas-.

-A los hombres se les llega al corazón por el estómago –dijo Lana-. Deberías cocinar más seguido.

-Y maquillarte –siguió Lola-.

De pronto, Lynn se encontraba rodeada de consejos que no había pedido. Se puso en el lugar de Lucy cuando recibió ayuda de sus hermanas para llamar la atención de Rocky, hermano de Rusty, amigo de Lincoln, y no le gusto para nada.

-¡Chicas! –Gritó Lincoln-, denle un respiro.

-Lincoln –agrego Luna-, ¿tú que puedes saber de estos temas?

-Sí, literalmente eres un chico.

-Gracias por notarlo –con algo de sarcasmo-. Tienen razón, tal vez no entienda a plenitud estos asuntos, pero se lo que quiere un chico…

-¿Comida? –Lo interrumpió la misma Lynn-.

-No, bueno si. Pero hay algo más importante: que sea ella misma.

Todas las hermanas comenzaron a reír ante la "inocente" aseveración.

-No le funciono a Lucy –y ante esas palabras, todas callaron-.

-Suspiro, tienes razón.

-Aparte, aun no hay alguien que te guste, ¿o si?

-Puede ser.

Ante esas palabras, todas las hermanas se abalanzaron sobre Lynn, atropellando al pobre Lincoln, quien casi queda inconsciente, y procedieron a bombardear a Lynn con preguntas acerca del chico.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre?

Ante todo eso, Lynn ya no se sentía presionada, no emocionalmente, era como si la tensión de aquellos momentos de la mañana nunca hubiera existido. Y por eso, se dispuso a hablar.

-Se llama Alex, es alto y rubio –las hermanas volvieron a gritar-, y es atlético. Es todo, no se más.

-Awww –suspiraron todas las chicas, decepcionadas-.

-¿Dónde y cuándo lo conociste, hermana?

-Esta mañana, donde pasó el incidente.

Todas guardaron silencio, pero la tensión inevitablemente había regresado con el recuerdo de aquella mañana. Todas, menos Leni, se sentían mal de haberse molestado con Lynn, pues si se ponían a pensar con detenimiento, habían exagerado el asunto.

-Lynn, yo –la llamo Lori- me siento avergonzada. Te pido disculpas –se agacho hasta ponerse a su altura, y la abrazo. Así fue con todas las demás hermanas que ahí estaban, mientras Lincoln seguía semi – inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación-.

-Gracias chicas –se dispuso a decir Lynn-, me hacía falta algo esto. Ya me siento mejor, y mis emociones se calman.

-Hurra –dijo Lincoln, desde el piso, levantando el pulgar, y con una voz muy adolorida-. Ahora, alguien que me ayude.

-Hazlo tú mismo Linky –le respondió Luan-, ¿no ves que estamos con Lynn?

Lincoln se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, como pudo, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta su habitación y susurrando:

-¿Por qué siempre soy el único que sale herido cuando pasa esto? –Recordando aquella vez cuando sus hermanas lo convencieron de darle un beso a la que ahora es su crush y recibió un golpe el ojo-.

 _Si, ya se, ya se, muy emocional, muy gay, muy marica, lo que quieran, pero reitero, esto es necesario para llegar a donde quiero hacerlo. Ya voy a empezar con la trama fuerte, que incluye aspectos de todo lo que acaban de leer. Sin más por el momento, me despido._


	5. Apuestas, sentimientos y competencias

_Tal como he planeado y les he manifestado, este capítulo ya es la antesala de la trama principal. Va a haber regresos, acciones, reflexiones y, sorpresas._

 _Disfrútenlo._

Cap. 5 – Apuestas, sentimientos y competencias

La tarde de aquel domingo pasó casi como la de cualquier otro. En punto de las 20:00 hrs, media familia estaba disputando una pelea campal (otra vez), por el control del televisor de la sala, esta vez, solo participaban 5 de los 11 chicos, pero aun así, el escandalo era ensordecedor. Las participes de la batalla solo eran las gemelas, Luan, Luna y Lori, todas peleando por ver su programa. Las demás hermanas, y Lincoln, se encontraban en sus habitaciones: Lili dormía, Lisa se encontraba metida de lleno en su trabajo, Lincoln jugaba videojuegos con Clyde, y, en la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, aparte de estas dos, se encontraba Leni, quien les hacía compañía después de la revelación de Lynn. Lucy y Leni estaban haciendo compañía a su hermana, quien se había quedado dormida después de todo el alboroto emocional que se armó por la tarde. Se quedó dormida para no despertar sino hasta la mañana del siguiente día, cuando tenían que asistir a la escuela.

El día escolar, todos lo pasaron sin pena ni gloria, lo que fue un alivio para Lynn, pues lo que había pasado el día anterior todavía la tenía en estado pensante. Fue precisamente eso lo que la llevo a tomar sus siguientes decisiones.

-Vamos Lynn, hoy Lori dijo que pasaría por nosotros.

-Lincoln, si no les molesta, prefiero caminar a casa, ya sabes, despejar la mente. ¿Se lo dirías a Lori, por favor?

-Ahh –lanzó un pequeño suspiro-, está bien hermana. Solo, ten cuidado.

-Gracias Linc.

-A ver cómo me las arreglo.

Y así, con esas palabras de Lincoln, Lynn emprendió el retorno a su hogar, sin embargo, decidió tomar el camino largo, el cual, a pie se hacía casi una hora, y el ritmo que Lynn pretendía llevar iba a hacer que se volviera un trayecto que más de hora y media. Pero había una razón por la cual había decidido tomar ese camino, ya que en medio de esa ruta se encontraba aquel lugar donde los hechos del día anterior se fueron a desarrollar.

Mientras Lynn caminaba, trataba de despejar su mente de ciertas dudas que tenía, ¿era real el diagnostico de Lisa? ¿De verdad ella necesitaba de alguien más en su vida? ¿En serio? ¿Aquel tipo alto, rubio y guapo que había descrito a sus hermanas era la persona que buscaba? Todas esas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza hasta que llego al lugar al que, por alguna razón, quiso visitar de nuevo.

A medida que se acercaba a los campos de fútbol, y sobretodo, al campo en particular donde había pasado todo eso, recordaba aquellos acontecimientos. En cuanto pudo visualizar aquel campo, inmediatamente noto que estaba ocupado por dos personajes que no lograba reconocer. Mientras iba avanzando, comenzó a escuchar que sonaba música de fondo, pero no era una música animada, al menos no para desarrollar actividad física, era más bien una melodía tranquilizante, con guitarra acústica, y a medida que se iba acercando, pudo entender la letra de la canción y que alguien cantaba sobre ella:

"… _era valiente y arriesgado, paraba balas de cañón, con las manos._

 _Suéter de franjas, guantes y unas rodilleras,_

 _Número uno en la espalda, listo para cubrir la retaguardia,_

 _Vengan los rudos de la cuadra, uhh, uhh…"_

Lynn supo inmediatamente a lo que la canción hacía referencia, era obvio para ella.

" _Mi vieja (madre) me gritaba tras la reja:_

 _Metete que ya está la cena, SUPERMAN_

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas ídolo en la cancha_

 _Superman, fichaste con el cielo de primer arquero_

 _Superman, ohh, ohh, ohh, uhh, uhh"_

Al escuchar esa última estrofa, Lynn no pudo sentir más que una sensación pura de tranquilidad, sabia de lo que estaba hablando esa canción y se sintió muy feliz, por lo que se acercó más a dónde provenía para escuchar mejor, sin dejarse ver, tras un árbol.

" _Un par de piedras, un portón, una cochera_

 _Aquellos tiempos en el barrio, abundaban los guardametas_

 _Solo se pone el que la meta, uhh, uhh_

 _Días de gloria y sudadera, y un poster en el cuarto de Miguel Marín"_

Cuando escucho la intensidad con la que el intérprete de la canción y el chico dijeron esas dos últimas palabras, su cuerpo se llenó de una energía inmensa, se sintió tan animada que hasta considero quedarse a jugar con aquellos dos desconocidos, solo dejo que la canción terminara.

" _Era el más grande de todos los cancerberos_

 _Y volaba de palo a palo_

 _Algunos le decían El Gato_

 _Por sus reflejos bajo el arco, uhh, uhh_

 _Hasta que un día hubo un ángel,_

 _Que lo vio volar, y le llamó: SUPERMAN._

 _Superman, guardián de mil batallas ídolo en la cancha_

 _Superman, fichaste con el cielo de primer arquero_

 _Superman, ohh, ohh, ohh, uhh, uhh"_

Cuando la canción termino, Lynn se sintió enormemente feliz, aunque ella no era arquera, pudo sentir la pasión con la que el chico cantó, y eso también la lleno de una inmensa pasión.

Cuando decidió acercarse para ver si podía jugar, notó un tono familiar en las voces de aquellos dos personajes, y también notó un aspecto que ya conocía en sus siluetas, se trataba de Alex y Michael, dos de los chicos con los que había jugado y con uno de ellos con quien había tenido aquel pequeño altercado.

Al ver que se trataba de estos personajes, se decepcionó y estaba por proceder a alejarse, hasta que…

-¡Oye! –le gritaron- ¿Qué no eres la chica de ayer? ¿La que intento golpearme?

-Si, soy yo –respondió Lynn, tímidamente-.

Un silencio cubrió el campo por unos segundos hasta que alguien decidió hablar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunto el otro chico, Alex-. Ayer te veías más exaltada

Lynn guardo silencio hasta que decidió acercarse y empezar a hablar.

-Chicos, yo pasaba por aquí –hablo entre dientes-, y los vi jugar, entonces pensé que…

-¿Podrías jugar con nosotros otra vez? –Interrumpió Alex-.

-De hecho, quería pedir disculpas. La de ayer no era yo misma, no sé qué pasó.

-No te preocupes –respondió Michael-, también yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por aquello que dije al final, estuvo más.

-Si, lo estuvo –menciono Lynn, tratando de romper la tensión y sonriendo levemente-.

-Y bien, ¿quieres jugar?

Lynn solo volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

-Amigo, me tengo que ir –dijo Alex-. Tengo que ver a mi novia.

Uno creería que aquellas palabras iban a dejar a Lynn pasmada, incluso ella lo creyó en primera instancia. Pero la verdad es que aquella frase salió de su cabeza como entró, sin hacer eco dentro de ella, lo que la dejo aún más confundida, pues ella creía que ese chico era el que a ella le gustaba, pero dada la situación no fue asi.

Sintió un gran alivio, pero una gran inquietud al mismo tiempo Si no era el chico que le gustaba, ¿Quién era?

-Que mal –respondió Michael-. Supongo que solo seremos Lynn y yo, digo, si aún quieres jugar.

-Acepto –se apresuró Lynn a responder-. De hecho, quiero una revancha, recuerda que solo te anote un gol.

-A eso le llamo orgullo –dijo Alex, mientras se despedía de su amigo y de Lynn-. Nos vemos viejo. Señorita, con permiso –y se alejó del lugar-.

-Payaso –exclamo Michael mientras su compañero se alejaba, a lo que Lynn no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada-. Bien, entonces, ¿dices que quieres revancha? ¿Tienes en mente algo?

-Sí –exclamó-. Quiero que sean tiros de penalti, 3 tiros.

-Me parece algo injusto. No tendré mucha oportunidad.

-Si la tendrás, puesto que tú también dispararas. Quiero ser justa.

-Pero entonces ya no sería una revancha, más bien otra competencia.

-Pues que sea otra competencia, mi corpulento nuevo amigo –Lynn se detuvo un segundo a pensar lo que acababa de mencionar-. Lo siento, no quise…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amm, nada.

Michael ni se había inmutado por el comentario de Lynn.

-Hagamos esto más interesante, mi pequeña nueva amiga –Michael regresó el comentario de una manera minimizada-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué planeas?

-20 billetes, ¿Qué dices?

-Ja, acepto –Lynn sabía que no traía esa cantidad de dinero, pero estaba segura de poder ganar-.

-Hecho, toma el primer turno.

Lynn tomo la pelota, la colocó, y espero a que Michael estuviera en posición, parado justo sobre la línea de gol. Lynn tomo impulso, corrió hacia el balón y con un certero disparo coloco el balón justo junto al poste derecho de Michael, quien poco pudo hacer porque, aunque toco el balón, la potencia del disparo de Lynn logró vencerlo.

Lynn dibujo una sonrisa en su cara e hizo un gesto de aprobación con su puño y su brazo.

-Es mi turno –dijo Michael-. No seré bondadoso.

-No espero que lo seas.

Lynn conocía perfectamente la posición de portero, pero no era la que más disfrutaba. Michael se dispuso a tomar el balón y a colocarlo en la marca penal y, al contrario de Lynn, el no tomo más que dos o tres pasos de impulso, lo que provoco que Lynn inconscientemente se relajara, pensando que optaría por un disparo colocado y con poca fuerza… pero fue lo contrario.

Michael se dispuso a disparar. Antes de que hiciera contacto con el balón, Lynn había decidido arrojarse hacia su derecha, anticipando el tiro de Michael, pero no contaba con que el habría decidido usar la parte externa de su pie derecho para disparar, provocando un efecto al balón y alejándolo del alcance de Lynn, haciendo que fuera en dirección contraria a donde ella se dirigió. Las redes temblaron, Michael también había anotado.

-¡Eso fue genial! –Grito Lynn, sin que en su voz no se percibiera un tono de decepción con ella misma-.

-Que te digo, solo lo hice. Me sorprende que te sorprenda, después de lo que demostraste ayer.

-Es que no me lo espere.

-Siempre espera lo inesperado. Sigamos.

Lynn se dispuso a tirar su segundo cobro. Esta vez, planeaba tirar raso, a la esquina inferior izquierda del portero, donde es difícil llegar para cualquiera. Tomo el mismo impulso que en su disparo anterior, corrió hacia el balón y nuevamente, con una gran potencia disparo hacia donde lo tenía planeado. Michael hizo todo lo posible por alcanzar ese balón, estirando su cuerpo hasta el último centímetro, pero solo consiguió rozar la esférica con la punta de sus dedos. Sin embargo, ese pequeño toque hizo lo suficiente para desviar la trayectoria original del balón, haciendo que este se impactara de lleno contra el poste, y saliera rebotado hacia otro lado.

Lynn no lo podía creer, había errado su tiro.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca –dijo Michael-.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Lynn-.

Michael levanto su mano para mostrarle a Lynn que había sucedido. Su guante había perdido la punta de los tres dedos de en medio, habían quedado descosidos por la fuerza del impacto, dejando al descubierto los dedos de Michael.

-Eres impresionante –exclamo Michael-.

-Eres más impresionante –respondió ella-. Estaba segura de que no podrías ni tocar ese disparo.

-También yo lo pensé. No pensé que llegaría a tocar eso, y aun cuando ya lo he hecho, nadie había logrado hacerle esto a mi guante.

-Bueno, también es un guante algo gastado, sin ofender… Bueno, ¿vamos a seguir con esto o nos llenaremos de halagos?

Los chicos continuaron jugando. Los dos tiros siguientes, uno de cada uno, habían entrado, por lo que solo quedaba un tiro, y le pertenecía a Michael.

Con el marcador 2-2 y un penal en contra, Lynn sabía que era la última oportunidad de no perder el juego… ni sus 20 billetes, que no tenía.

Michael colocó el balón, una vez más tomo solo tres o cuatro pasos de impulso. Lynn ya no sabía si se decidiría por un disparo con fuerza o colocado, por lo que estaba decidiendo esperar a que hiciera contacto con el balón y reaccionar lo más rápido posible. Michael inicio un leve trote hacia el balón, se dispuso a tirar de pierna izquierda, lo que hizo que Lynn se arrojara a su derecha, sin embargo, el balón no pudo describir un efecto más que el que se le da cuando se dispara _"a lo Panenka"._ Lynn se encontraba apoyada de manos en el suelo, viendo como lentamente la trayectoria del balón indicaba un claro gol, pero no se dio por vencida aun. Estando en el suelo, y antes de que entrara ese balón a la portería, consiguió levantar su pierna, intentando bloquear el paso del balón con una patada… pero fue inútil. Había conseguido contactar el balón, pero no con la fuerza ni el alcance suficiente para poder evitar la anotación. Lynn había sido derrotada.

 _Por si se preguntan de dónde salió la canción que utilice, aquí esta: watch?v=ucCH1Fe8z7c_


	6. Carne y polos opuestos

_Hola lectores, fiuu, 6 capítulos en tan poco tiempo, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Estoy inspirado, y me estoy inspirando aún más con la historia que algunos de ustedes ya deben de conocer: "The Loudest Field", por Arokham, se las recomiendo mucho._

 _¿Les gusto la canción que cité? A mí me es inspiradora, y si les gusto, habrá más canciones de este estilo que voy a incluir. Sin más por ahora, solo quiero reiterar la enorme gratitud que siento de saber que a más de uno de está gustando mi historia, y también me da mucho gusto que son miles de personas las que comparten este mismo gusto (lo mío ya es trauma) por esta serie._

 _Aclaraciones: Si ven que la historia se desarrolla a paso lento, vaya, es por algo; sé que dije que metería bastantes referencias, bueno, aun planeo hacerlas, no es algo que quiera desestimar; y por último, disfruten._

Cap. 6 – Carne y polos opuestos

-Lynn, ¿Lynn? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Michael, antes de que esta se levantara.

-Estoy bien, Mike –respondió-. ¿Puedo llamarte Mike?

-Claro, pero ¿si te encuentras bien? Estas llorando

-Por supuesto, son lágrimas de felicidad.

-Nunca vi a alguien tan feliz por perder, menos con $20 de por medio.

-Estoy feliz porque… -aclaro su garganta-, no sé. Solo estoy feliz.

-Muy bien… -se sentó junto a ella- ¿Te sientes satisfecha?

-¡Sí! –Respondió exaltada-, es justo eso, estoy completamente satisfecha por esto. Normalmente me siento furiosa si soy derrotada, lo que no es muy seguido, pero ahora no siento nada de enojo, es como si no hubiera perdido.

De pronto, una tranquilidad ajena totalmente a la personalidad de Lynn invadió su ser, sin dejar de ser ella misma.

-Que bien por ti, amiga. Sabes, hiciste que esta última media hora se pasara volando.

Así es, se habían tardado media hora desde que llegó Lynn hasta ese momento…

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Media hora? Oh, no, llegaré tarde a casa.

-¿Por qué no llamas?

-Buena idea… oh, por Dios… -grito enfadada-.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Olvide que no traía mi teléfono. Lo olvide en mi casa esta mañana.

-Tranquila, usa el mío.

-Oh, gracias…

Lynn se apresuró a llamar a casa, sabía que ya no llegaría a tiempo tomando en cuenta que, incluso si corría, le tomaría al menos otros 25 minutos llegar, y tenía pensado llamar a Lori esperando que pudiera pasar por ella.

-Vamos, contesten…

-¿Hola?

-¿Lincoln?

-¿Lynn? ¿Dónde estás?

-Larga historia, ¿está cerca Lori?

-No, salió a comer con Bobby. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahh –lanzó un pequeño suspiro-. ¿Me harías otro favor? ¿Podrías decirles a nuestros padres que llegare tarde?

-Claro Lynnarina.

-Gracias Linc, nos vemos más tarde –y ambos colgaron el teléfono-.

-Toma, gracias. Oye, ¿seguirás aquí más tiempo?

-Pues de hecho, ya me disponía a irme, debo llegar a casa, mis padres y yo comemos a estas horas… -él no había terminado de hablar cuando sonó su teléfono-. ¿Hola?, oh, hola mamá. Si, dime, aja, aja, está bien, no, los entiendo, diviértanse.

-Parece que ahora te pasa algo a ti –menciono Lynn-.

-Si, era mi mamá, dijo que saldría a comer con papá en un almuerzo del trabajo.

-¿Almuerzo? –pregunto extrañada-. Si son casi las 4:00 de la tarde.

-Tampoco lo sé. Ahh –replico el chico, pensando en que detestaba comer solo, ya que siempre lo hacía con su familia o amigos. Se quedó mirando el suelo un segundo pensando en que hacer hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a Lynn-.

-Lynn, ¿quieres acompañarme a comer?

Lynn se sonrojo inmediatamente, no supo que decir ante tal invitación, ya que fue algo inesperado.

-¿Yo? Pero, no, no quisiera… lo que pasa es que no tengo hambre… -en ese instante, su estómago rugió fuertemente, como si le estuviera diciendo a Lynn: "Si, si tienes hambre". Esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más-.

-Parece que si tienes hambre, anda, vamos por una hamburguesa…

 _-"Grrrr"_

Volvió a rugir el estómago de Lynn al escuchar la palabra

-El cuerpo te exige comida.

-Lo que pasa es que tampoco traigo dinero.

-No importa, te invito.

Ante esas palabras, Lynn se sintió como si algo se iluminara dentro de ella. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, como si fuera una niña de 6 años que va a su lugar favorito.

-Si –respondió tímidamente-, acepto tu invitación.

-Genial, vamos, yo también tengo hambre… un momento… si no tienes dinero, ¿Por qué aceptaste la apuesta?

-Estaba segura de que ganaría esta vez.

-Sabes, luego discutimos eso, mejor vamos.

Lynn asintió con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro y los dos procedieron a abandonar el lugar y dirigirse al establecimiento de comida más cercano, el cual era "La Hamburguesa del Eructo"

Llegaron al lugar, ordenaron su comida y se dispusieron a tomar asiento para comenzar a comer.

-Y dime, Mike –lo llamó mientras comía su hamburguesa-, no eres de aquí, ¿cierto? Nunca te había visto.

-Así es, yo nací en Los Ángeles, pero nos mudamos para acá hace unas 3 semanas por el trabajo de papá.

-¿De Los Ángeles a Royal Woods? –pregunto extrañada-. Es un gran cambio.

-Si, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que mi padre pidió que lo transfirieran a un lugar más tranquilo después de un colapso nervioso que tuvo…

-Cielos, ¿y está bien?

-Está mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y en que trabaja? A todo esto.

-En la industria automotriz, él se encarga de Recursos Humanos o algo así.

-Vaya, ¿y a ti como te cayo el cambio?

-Fue difícil, pero a la vez, afortunado. No deje muchos amigos puesto que casi todos se habían mudado incluso años antes de que yo me viniera. Fue una suerte, porque varios de mis mejor amigos también terminaron acá.

-Genial, eso si es buena suerte. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?

-¿Tu qué haces, tonto?

-Oh, bueno, estoy a punto de reingresar a secundaria, voy a ir la de Royal Woods, y mientras tanto, conseguí trabajo entrenando niños para una liga amateur…

-Espera, ¿eres entrenador?

-Lo sé, difícil de creer.

-No, ahora lo entiendo, por eso no te he ganado.

-¿Porque entreno niños?

-¡Si! –Gritó, haciendo que todos en el lugar se enteraran de su presencia-. ¿No lo ves? –Dijo, alzando su hamburguesa-

-¿Tu hamburguesa doble con queso?

-Si… digo, no. Está claro, tú tenías que estar en otro nivel para que yo no pudiera vencerte.

-Eres el orgullo en persona, ¿sabes?

Lynn era la más orgullosa de la familia, por lo cuando alguien demostraba ser mejor que ella, solo lo superaba, cosa que no había hecho desde esa ocasión, no había intentado superar a Michael.

-Ahora sé que no podré vencerte…

-Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que no te podré vencer –nadie nunca espero oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Lynn-. Está claro, y yo que quería seguir intentándolo.

-Oye, oye –dijo Mike con incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír-, escucha, te conozco de hace dos horas, e inmediatamente supe lo competitiva que eras… aunque también ayudo que tu hermano lo hubiera mencionado ayer, y nunca, nunca vi que alguien se rindiera tan fácil.

-Para mí está claro –dijo ella sin pena ni gloria-, estas en otro nivel.

-Pues ponte al nivel.

Esa frase retumbó en la cabeza de Lynn como mil campanas, tenía razón, ella no estaba siendo ella misma. Esas palabras hicieron que recordara todas las ocasiones cuando superaba todas las adversidades y de lo bien que le hacía sentirse eso. Ella recupero su pasión que había perdido aquella mañana de domingo.

-¡Bien! –Se levantó de su asiento-. Regresemos al campo, y te derrotaré esta vez.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si!

-Son casi las 6:00 de la tarde, y acabamos de comer

-¡No me importa, yo soy Lynn Loud, estoy dispuesta a superarlo todo!

-Menos a pagar tus apuestas…

En ese momento, Lynn se avergonzó y se volvió a sentar.

-Si, sobre eso…

-No te preocupes. Sabes, no soy de los que perdonan las apuestas –Lynn dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro-, y este caso, no es la excepción –se borró su sonrisa convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido-, pero si soy de quienes las posponen.

-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo con eso.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, me supongo que iras a casa.

-Si, vivo en la Av. Franklin.

-De lujo, yo vivo por el rumbo. ¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Si, estaría bien ir en compañía de un amigo.

-Pues vamos.

Los dos chicos se prepararon para abandonar el lugar, tomaron sus mochilas, la de él, con los artículos deportivos que estaba usando, y la de ella llena de libros y útiles escolares.

El primer minuto del camino no habían dicho palabra, como si se les hubieran agotado estas, hasta que Michael comento:

-Sabes, hablamos mucho de mí, ¿pero qué hay de ti?

-No mucho, tengo 13, voy a la secundaria de Royal Woods también…

-Oh, genial…

-Practico otras 3 disciplinas…

-Asombroso…

-Y tengo otras 9 hermanas.

-Oye que… ¡¿Nueve?!

-Y con Lincoln, quien ya conociste son 10

-¡Diez! Eso quiere decir que son 11 en total, ¡once!... ¿Qué se siente?

-Bueno, es lindo tener una familia tan grande, pero también son así de grandes las peleas, las discusiones, no existen los secretos entre nosotros…

-Y siempre tienes alguien en quien apoyarte, ¿o me equivoco?

Michael recordó, sin mencionarle a Lynn, ese momento en el que su hermano, Lincoln, había interferido para evitar problemas.

-Si, más o menos. También, es difícil no hacer algo malo y provocar que todos estén molestos contigo. Hay veces que quisieras no tener a tanta gente a la expectativa de todas y cada una de tus acciones.

-Sabes, no es muy genial. Hay momentos en lo que no encuentras con quien apoyarte…

-En tu familia, solo eres tú, ¿cierto?

-¿Tan obvio lo puse? –Dijo Michael, haciendo una vana sonrisa-.

-Lo suficiente –respondió Lynn-.

Michael procedió a contarle a contarle a Lynn lo que era un día de él, el no tener compañía casi ningún día, pues sus ambos padres trabajaban, y que por eso era por lo que siempre se encontraba con sus amigos. No disfrutaba de la soledad pero parecía que la soledad lo seguía a cada instante de su día. De hecho, esa tarde, de no haber aparecido Lynn, se hubiera quedado solo.

-Sabes –hablo Lynn cuando Mike había terminado de hablar-, viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, creo que si soy un poco afortunada de pertenecer a una familia tan grande.

Al término de esas palabras, pudieron visualizar la casa Loud. No hubo ni pio hasta que estuvieron frente a la casa.

-Bien, aquí es –comentó Lynn-. Aquí vivo. ¿Quieres pasar, un vaso de agua, tal vez?

-No, estoy bien, en realidad, quede con unos amigos para ir al gym.

-¿Al gimnasio?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, no soy una persona con buena condición física.

Lynn inmediatamente dudo de esa frase, pues ella había presenciado un despliegue de condición de parte de Michael esa tarde.

-Aunque jugaste muy bien hace rato –dijo Lynn-.

-La verdad es que después de tu segundo tiro, yo ya estaba exhausto. Ni siquiera tuve suficiente fuerza para ejecutar mi último tiro con potencia.

Lynn se quedó pensativa…

-Pero tuviste suficiente capacidad mental para hacer lo que hiciste.

-Lo cual no hubiera logrado si te hubieses tardado un poco en moverte. En cierto modo, tú también tuviste que ver en eso.

-¿Eso significa que ya no te debó los 20 billetes?

-No, jajaja.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

-Fue bueno. Y pues bien, me voy.

Ambos chocaron puños indicando la despedida, entonces Lynn se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, solo para ver a sus 9 hermanas reunidas al abrirla.


	7. Invitación

Cap. 7 – Invitación

-¿Quién era ese, Lynn?

-Obviamente no es el tipo de quien nos hablaste.

-¿Qué estas escondiendo ahora, hermana?

Tan pronto Lynn había dado un paso dentro de la casa fue abordada por sus hermanas y bombardeada nuevamente de preguntas.

-¡Oigan! –Era Lincoln quien había gritado, pues se encontraba en su habitación y al oír el escándalo, salió de su habitación a ver qué pasaba-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lynn de nuevo guarda secretos –agregó Lola-.

-No es verdad –replicó Lynn-. Lo que pasa es que no me han dejado hablar.

-Pues habla ya niña –dijo Luan-.

-Está bien, rayos. Él no es de quien les hablé, de hecho, acerca de eso, fue mentira –Lynn sabía que decir eso iba a provocar un exabrupto de molestia en sus hermanas-, pues de quien les hable, él, él ya tenía novia.

-¡Ahh! –se escuchó un suspiro generalizado de decepción, del que hasta Lincoln había participado-.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Leni-

-De hecho, me siento bien, aliviada inclusive.

-¿Y quién era el que te acompaño hasta aquí? –Preguntó Lucy, justo después de aparecer de entre las sombras y asustando a todo mundo como de costumbre-.

-Pues él, él es solo un nuevo amigo.

-Oye Lynn, ¿qué no era…?

Lynn inmediatamente hizo la seña a Lincoln de que dejara de hablar, no tenía pensado revelarles que aquel chico era con quien había tenido aquel penoso momento de irracionalidad. Esa reacción sembró dudas en las hermanas, quienes no hicieron más preguntas y optaron por alejarse, aun sospechando, con la certeza de que llegarían a saber la verdad en cualquier momento.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca, Linc. Gracias por acatar –levanto el puño en señal de querer lanzar un golpe a Lincoln, al cual obviamente se quiso defender-. Dos por moverte, je jeje jeje.

El resto de la tarde pasó como cualquier otra, con cada una de las chicas regresando a sus cotidianas actividades: Lori con su teléfono; Leni leyendo una revista; Luna con su música; Luan con su comedia; Lucy y sus novelas; Lola teniendo una fiesta de té; Lana en el patio jugando con lodo; Lisa con su investigación; y Lili durmiendo. Lincoln de nuevo se centraría en su comic, y Lynn, bueno, con ella todo volvía a la normalidad, aparentemente, pues se había dispuesto a seguir con sus otras actividades deportivas.

Habían transcurrido la noche y el día de escuela siguiente, otra vez era cerca de las 4.00 de la tarde, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa Loud, seguido de un grito masculino. Al a puerta atendió Lincoln, quien se sorprendió al ver que quien se recuperaba de aquel choque eléctrico que le había provocado el timbrar, era el mismísimo _"John Cena" (suena la característica música)…_ nah, ya en serio, era Michael. Lincoln no esperaba ver al chico de nuevo, o al menos no tan pronto en las inmediaciones de la casa Loud, pues aunque sabía que era el nuevo amigo de su hermana, pocos de los amigos de cada uno de los chicos se atreven a ir a la casa Loud a enfrentar el caos de todos los días.

-Hola, eh, Lincoln, ¿cierto? ¿Esta Lynn?

-Oh, hola, pues veras, ella no está, aunque no debe tardar en regresar. ¿Te gustaría esperarla?

-¿Está bien si lo hago?

-Claro, pasa, amigo. Toma asiento –señaló el sofá de la sala-. ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar, agua, leche, un refresco?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Como quieras. Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro –menciono con soltura-.

-¿Por qué buscas a mi hermana? –Soltó aquellas palabras con un tono de protección-.

-Supuse que harías esa pregunta, pero no la esperaba tan pronto. Bien, busco a tu hermana por que la quiero en mi equipo.

-¿Qué equipo? –era Lynn quien preguntaba-.

-Oh, Lynn, llegaste –exclamo Lincoln-. Bueno, creo que yo nada tengo que hacer aquí –se dispuso a alejarse, subió las escaleras, y en cuanto salió del campo visual de Lynn y Michael fue tragado por varios pares de brazos, uno de ellos cubriendo su boca. Claramente se trataba de sus hermanas, quienes le señalaban que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué les pasa niñas? –dijo con un volumen que apenas podían oír ellas-.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Lori-.

-Él solo quiere invitar a Lynn a otro equipo, es todo.

-Pues yo no le creo –dijeron las gemelas-.

-Chicas, me asfixio -¡Shh! –respondieron todas al unísono, queriendo escuchar todo detalle de la conversación que se sostenía a escasos metros de distancia-.

-Con que otros deportes, ¿eh?

-Sip, hoy baseball, más tarde baloncesto, mañana kickboxing…

-Cielos, eres una chica ocupada, posiblemente ya no te interese lo que voy a decir…

-Dilo, y veré si me interesa –dijo con arrogancia-.

-Bueno, la cosa es así, hay un torneo al cual queremos entrar, quiero que te nos unas…

-Olvídalo –interrumpió al chico abruptamente-, no volveré a fingir que soy un hombre…

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Fingir? No quiero que finjas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, aparte de que es imposible, no es necesario, en este torneo, los equipos los pueden conformar chicos y chicas.

-Uy, se pone interesante –susurró Luan-.

-Así que equipos mixtos… dame más detalles.

-Encantado. Bien, el torneo es un evento a beneficio, lo organiza una ONG, y…

-Bla, bla, bla, háblame del juego y de las reglas.

-Está bien, está bien, vaya… el torneo es en una modalidad que se llama: "Fútbol 7", es muy popular en Latinoamérica, los encuentros duran 40 minutos aprox…

-Tan poco –interrumpió Lynn, decepcionada-.

-A eso voy. Se llama "fútbol 7" puesto que solo son 7 jugadores por bando…

-¿Qué? ¿Solo 7 en un campo?

-De nuevo, déjame terminar. El campo de juego es unas 3 veces más chico que uno de dimensiones profesionales, y las reglas varían, aunque en sí, es la misma esencia del fútbol. Así que, ¿Qué piensas?

-Antes de responder, contéstame tu algo a mí: ¿Por qué yo?

-Se necesita un número mínimo de jugadores por equipo, a nosotros nos faltaba uno…

-¿Entonces a eso viniste? –Ya con enojo-. ¿Solo quieres completar tu equipo? ¿Es eso?

-Si –respondió con suma tranquilidad-, y no –eso último hizo que Lynn quedara con cara de no entender-. Entre los originales 10 que éramos, solo uno era un definidor nato, pero en estos momentos está de vacaciones en Europa con su familia y no llegara pronto. Estábamos resignados a no entrar en ese torneo, pero luego, esa mañana, tú apareciste, y nos llenaste a todos el ojo. Después de ese "incidente", creíamos que todo se había perdido, pero ayer, fue un día glorioso, era como si el destino te pusiera frente a nosotros, y no podíamos desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Eso suena muy conmovedor, y patético a la vez.

-Tal vez sea patético –y lo era-, pero no has escuchado el premio para el primer lugar.

Ahí Lynn paró oído.

-El primer lugar recibe un pase de un año de hamburguesas gratis de La Hamburguesa del Eructo para cada uno de sus participantes…

En ese momento, se escuchó lo que parecía ser un pelotón marchando acercándose, bajando por las escaleras…

-¡Lynn acepta! –Gritaron todas sus hermanas y Lincoln, asustando al chico-.

-¡Ey! –Reclamo Lynn-. Me están preguntando a mí.

-Vamos Lynn, es un buen premio –dijo Lincoln-.

-Si, aparte, es literalmente una buena oportunidad para que sigas jugando, ¿no acaba de terminar la temporada tu equipo?

-Pues, supongo que me permitiría mantener el ritmo de juego, oh, que rayos, ¡hagamos esto!

-¡Si! –Todos festejaron, pues sabían que iban poder sacar ventaja del premio de Lynn-.

-Oh, una cosa más –al oír eso, todos callaron-… Uy, da miedo, bueno, no importa. Lo que iba a decir es que tienes las puertas abiertas para ir a entrenar con nosotros, lo hacemos todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 5:00 de la tarde.

-Bueno, supongo que podría acomodar mis horarios, además tengo que aprovechar cada oportunidad para vencerte.

-Bueno, sobre eso…

-¡¿Querrían dejarnos solos?! –Grito Lynn a toda su familia, que salió inmediatamente de la sala-. Bien, ahora sí, dime que pasa.

-Yo no entrenaré a la par con ustedes estos días.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto tristemente-.

-El hermano de un amigo es entrenador, le pedí que me diera en estos días un régimen de ejercicio y alimento para llegar en buen estado físico al torneo.

-Eres el que mejor conozco de ustedes, no sé si me sentiré cómoda sin nadie que conozca.

-Al menos considéralo. Sería bueno para que te acoplaras a nuestro modo de juego.

-Sigo sin estar convencida…

-Bueno, hagamos esto…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada, los padres de Lynn habían llegado a casa.

-Hola hija, ¿Quién es él? –pregunto su padre sin mostrar mucha cortesía de su parte, como era acostumbrado-…

-¡Cariño! –reclamo la Sra. Loud-. Lo siento, soy Rita Loud, madre de Lynn, y él es su padre, Lynn Loud padre.

-Un gusto señores Loud.

-Mamá, llévatelo –susurro Lynn a su madre-.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño, vamos a… donde no estorbemos…

-Yo te enseñare a estorbar –se fue gruñendo el padre de Lynn-.

-Así que, es por parte de tu padre.

-Si… ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

-Oh, claro, decía que si quieres, te puedo acompañar…

-¡Nooo! No mi niña –se escuchó a lo lejos-.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Michael-.

-No hagas caso –dijo Lynn cubriéndose la cara con la palma de su mano-.

Aquel sollozo provino del Sr. Loud, quien estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse de las 18 manos que lo contenían, para ir a echar de su casa al pequeño ladrón de hijas.

-Continua –dijo Lynn-.

-Bueno, ya. Mañana te llevo al entrenamiento si quieres, ¿está bien? Para que no llegues sola.

-Me parece bien.

-Correcto. Te veo mañana. Me voy antes de que haya otra sorpresa, y quizás esa no me guste.

-Bienvenido a la casa Loud.

Se marchó aquel chico, y solo hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance visual de Lynn, procedió a gritar:

-¡Ya lo pueden soltar! –y tan rápido como pronuncio esas palabras, un rayo verde bajo por las escaleras, atravesó la sala hasta la puerta de entrada para gritar:

-¡Y no vuelvas nunca, jovencito!

 _Hey, ¿Qué les pareció? No sé ustedes, pero a mí me divirtió escribir este capítulo. Personalmente creo que acerté en todo, desde lo entrometidas de las hermanas hasta la sobreprotección del padre. Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. Quise meter comedia pues ya había sido mucho sentimentalismo, y también pude agregar información de algo que es muy popular aquí en México, pero no sé si en el resto de Latinoamérica. Espero que así sea o si no ya la cagué. Ustedes, los que son de por aquellos rumbos digan si es o no conocido, popular o si de plano no existe en su país. Recuerden comentar sus opiniones y comentarios acerca de cómo les está pareciendo. Recuerden, cualquier crítica que sea constructiva no terminara como papel higiénico. Me despido, hasta el siguiente cap._


	8. Primeros pasos

_Que tal otra vez, amigos, esto se está poniendo bueno._

 _Honestamente nunca pensé que esto tendría ocho capítulos, al principio pensé que solo serían tres, después 6, ahora que son ocho, pienso que esto se va alagar al menos otros 5 capítulos, aparte de este, y tengo planeado un epilogo de dos o tres capítulos. Lo sé, tal vez se mucha información para este punto, y probablemente ya cada uno sacó o va a sacar sus conclusiones, pero nadie se imagina lo que tengo en mente. Sé que algunas cosas son obvias (y aun así no se las voy a decir)._

 _Ahora, un par de respuestas:_

 _Para Arokham: ya entendí, ja, ja, ja, te mamaste. En cuanto a lo de los personajes, lamento decirte que ya les tengo un final asignado, en caso de que ese final no sea comprometido, no tendría problema, solo te pido esperes unos días, pues es el tiempo que creo necesitar para avanzar lo suficiente._

 _Para J.K. SALVATORI: Te he fallado hermano, lo siento. También necesito dormir, esta lo de los horarios y esas mariconadas del cuerpo. Pero espero disfrutes este capítulo._

 _Sin más que agregar por el momento, me despido, sin antes mostrar mis inmensas gratitudes. Son pocos reviews pero muy halagadores._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 11:30 de la mañana del sábado 13 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 8 – Primeros pasos

-Lynn Jr., tienes prohibido ver otra vez a ese muchacho.

-Ah, papá…

-Nada de peros...

-Papá…

-He tomado una decisión irrefutable…

-¡Papá! –Gritaron todos los Loud-.

-¡¿Qué?! –respondió furioso-.

-Cariño, creí haberte prohibido terminantemente que interfirieras.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, papá? –pregunto Lynn, un poco decepcionada de la actitud de su padre. Ella no lo vislumbraba por su corta edad e ingenuidad, pero era algo que ambos padres, las chicas y hasta Lincoln ya habían deducido-. Solo se trata de otra competencia, no le veo el problema.

-El problema es…

-Bueno cariño, nos vamos –interrumpió la Sra. Loud, procediendo a arrastras a su querido esposo a la morada parental-. Y todos ustedes, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo –menciono tajantemente, como si de dar un castigo se tratase-.

Lynn se quedó en la sala a pensar porque su familia demostraba tanto interés en sus actividades deportivas tan de repente, pues ellos solo se interesaban al momento de la competencia. Al final quedó con la idea de que debía ser por el premio que Michael había mencionado, pero no pudo deducir la actitud de su padre ni las palabras de su madre, pero pronto dejo de interesarle recordando que tenía más cosas que hacer, y el final de aquel día volvía a terminar como uno más de los acostumbrados en la casa Loud.

El día escolar de los chicos volvía a pasar sin problemas para ninguno de ellos, pero Lynn no pudo sacar de su cabeza lo que ocurriría esa tarde. Sus pensamientos no salían que esa tarde, ella comenzaría algo bueno, algo grande, algo asombroso… y efectivamente, así seria.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina, a preparar un sándwich, cosa que Lincoln ya estaba haciendo, a petición de Lisa y las gemelas.

-Hola Lynn, ¿quieres un sándwich?

-Gracias Linc, definitivamente. Ahora bajo –y procedió a subir a su habitación para preparar lo que necesitaba para lo que sería su primer entrenamiento en un nuevo equipo-.

A Lynn siempre le había emocionado pertenecer a nuevos equipos e incursionar en nuevas disciplinas, y aunque la disciplina no era nueva, el equipo si lo era, por lo que mientras preparaba su equipo, también se mentalizaba. Era la primera vez que jugaba en un equipo mixto, pero pensó que después de haber suplido a su hermano en una temporada de football americano colegial, eso sería pan comido.

Mientras Lynn estaba en su habitación, en la cocina ocurría otra conversación de la que ella era el punto central.

-Y bien hermano mayor –Lisa le dirigió la palabra a Lincoln-, ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de esto?

-Bueno, yo siempre apoyaré a Lynn, y creo que ustedes también. Estoy empezando a dudar que haya algo de "eso" en este asunto.

-Ay, por favor, eso es tan obvio –exclamaba Lola-. Pero Lynn merece algo mejor. ¿Acaso no vieron al sujeto?

-Sí, ja, ja, ja –rio Lana-. Debe pesar al menos 100 kilos.

-Vamos niñas –regaño Lincoln a las gemelas-, eso es cruel hasta para Lola.

-Tú eres, después de Lynn, quien mejor lo conoce –argumentaba Lisa-. Algo más nos debes poder decir.

-No he cruzado con él mucha palabra como para decirles algo concreto, solo puedo decir que a primera vista, me parece un buen tipo.

-¡Ey! –Lynn estaba entrando a la cocina-. ¿Están hablando de Mike?

-No –respondieron Lincoln y las gemelas-. –Eso hacemos –menciono Lisa-.

-¡Lola! –Se dirigió a la menor de las gemelas-, ¿ya lo estas criticando?

-No –respondió, desviando la mirada-.

-Eso hacía –Lisa delataba a su hermana-.

-¡Lisa! –Exclamo Lincoln-.

-Por favor, hermano mayor, soy mujer de ciencia y creo en la verdad.

-Oigan, sé que Mike podrá no estar en buena forma, pero no lo vieron jugar, no pareciera que eso fuera un impedimento para él.

-Uy, alguien está enamorada –dijeron las gemelas en tono de burla, lo que mereció que Lynn les lanzara una mirada de odio y decepción, pero más de odio, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un pequeño gruñido. Las gemelas de inmediato detectaron la hostilidad de su hermana mayor y respondieron acusándose la una a la otra-… ¡Fue ella!

Su mirada de odio pasó a ser solo un ceño fruncido, tomo el sándwich que Lincoln le había preparado y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina hacia su habitación.

-Ustedes dos no parecen conocer la sutileza –dijo Lincoln a las gemelas, lo que le mereció una sonrisa de disculpa de parte de ambas-.

Tan pronto llegaron las 4:30 de la tarde, se escuchó de nuevo el timbre de la puerta de entrada seguido de un grito familiar…

-¡Ahh… rayos!

A este llamado no atendió una sola persona, sino que eran todas las hermanas de Lynn, quienes en un movimiento rápido y certero, tomaron al pobre Michael antes de que se recuperara, lo metieron a la casa, lo sentaron en el sillón y, como de costumbre, lo rodearon para empezar a preguntarle de todo:

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana? –Preguntaba Lori-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y tu edad? –seguía Luan-

-¿Cuál es tu signo? –Pregunta de Leni-

-¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre? –La pregunta que hizo Lisa provocó que todas quedaran en silencio, incomodando aún más al pobre chico-. ¿Qué? Es para fines médicos en caso de accidente.

-Señoritas, señoritas, por favor… cielos, está bien, cantaré…

-¿En qué tonó amigo? –Dijo Luna, sacando su guitarra-.

-No literalmente…

-Oh –suspiro decepcionada-.

-Bien, mi sangre es A+ -mismo tipo de sangre que de Lynn y Lincoln-; soy Libra; Mi nombre es Michael Eduardo Rodríguez y tengo 14; y por último:

 _Yo solo quiero jugar y jugar con Lynn al fútbol hasta que se canse el sol, y de jugar retas no parar. Yo quiero jugar, salir y sudar hasta el esqueleto y con el alma entera ir persiguiendo sueños detrás de la pelota, como valientes guerreros. Yo solo quiero salir a jugar._

Tan pronto acabaron esas palabras, las chicas no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Eso es tan romántico –decía Lori-.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué están haciendo todas ustedes? –Preguntaba Lynn mientras bajaba la escalera-. Michael, ¿qué te hicieron estas maniáticas?

-No hicieron nada, solo querían saber algunas cosas. ¿Estas lista?

-Sí, vámonos antes de que todas estas locas hagan más, pues, locuras.

-Un placer conocerlas, con permiso.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y cuando Lynn se dispuso a cerrar de la puerta, Luna le susurró:

-Es el indicado chica, solo has que pierda algo de masa.

Lynn se les quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido y solo exclamo:

-Lincoln tiene razón, todas ustedes están locas –y cerró la puerta-.

-Que agradables, tus hermanas –dijo Michael-.

-No hables de eso.

-Pero es en serio, nunca tenido tanta atención, creo que desde de nací.

-Sí, sí. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde. Sabes, voy a cambiar de tema, no me dijiste cuando empieza el torneo ni cuantos partidos serán.

-Mmm… cierto. Mira, van a ser 10 juegos, la competencia es a puntos; el torneo empieza el próximo sábado, así que tenemos semana y media para entrenar y te incorpores al resto del equipo, cosa que no veo difícil…

-Gracias –respondió arrogantemente y dibujando una sonrisa igual de arrogante al mismo tiempo-.

-Sabes, tu estas muy por encima del nivel de muchos de nosotros, fácil, de hecho creo que el único que podrá exigirse más que tú en estos días es Alex, a quien ya conociste. Rayos, ese tipo es bueno, no sé cómo no ha llegado a las juveniles de Europa…

-¿Juveniles? –Preguntó Lynn con sorpresa-.

Michael la miró con decepción.

-¿Es en serio? –No podía creer lo que escuchaba-. ¿No has oído hablar de equipos y selecciones _sub_?

-Como te habrás dado cuenta, el fútbol no es muy popular en América.

-Sí, pero esto es cultura deportiva general…

-¿Me regañaras o me explicaras? –Dijo con enojo-.

-Bien, todas las ligas del mundo poseen categorías inferiores, sub-13, sub-15, sub-17, sub-21 y sub-23. Son categorías en las que los jugadores más jóvenes son aceptados para tratar de pelear un puesto en el equipo estelar de la primera división de cada país. Muchos de ellos debutan antes de pasar a las últimas categorías, como Leo Messi, que debutó con 17 años.

-¿Messi? He oído hablar de él.

-Sería malo si no lo hubieras hecho, siendo que es el mejor jugador del mundo hoy por hoy.

-Sé que es el mejor del mundo. No soy una completa ignorante –Lynn desconocía mucho de fútbol mundial, puesto que disfrutaba más jugar que ver, y si a eso sumamos que ver la televisión un fin de semana en su casa era casi imposible, tendríamos este resultado-. Pero casi no veo deportes en la televisión.

-Debe ser difícil con tantas hermanas.

-No te imaginas cuánto.

-Me supongo que no has visto un partido completo de él.

-No –dijo avergonzada-.

-Mira, ve esto –saco su teléfono y empezó a buscar entre sus archivos un video que tenía sobre el astro argentino-.

Se comenzó a reproducir el video:

" _Ese día, uno de mayo de 2005, parecía que Messi lo tenía en mente. En ese momento, no sabíamos lo que podía llegar a hacer Leo Messi cuando tenía algo en mente. Ese día, Messi pensaba en cómo sería su primer gol con el Fútbol Club Barcelona, lo había imaginado, lo había soñado, lo había visualizado, lo había marcado mil veces antes de hacerlo real._

Lynn miraba encantada lo que el video mostraba, estaba maravillada de ver tan asombrosa demostración de habilidad, técnica, y magia, en una sola jugada.

 _Por eso, cuando el árbitro anuló su primer gol…_

-¡¿Qué?! –Shh, mira…

… _con el Fútbol Club Barcelona, Messi no se enfadó, no se preocupó. Donde otros veían un problema, el vio una oportunidad, la oportunidad de empezar a hacer historia. Así que hizo lo que nadie podía esperar, lo marco de nuevo, porque aquel era el gol que había elegido para comenzar su cuenta, después de todo, repetir algo maravilloso puede ser la mejor manera de demostrar que eres irrepetible… 499 goles después, Leo sigue siendo aquel del primer gol…_

Lynn miraba aquel video, y cuando este finalizó, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, pues lo que había visto era mágico, hermoso, irreal, algo divino, algo que le dio impulso para seguir siendo Lynn, para seguir superándose a cada instante. Algo sintió dentro de ella, la pasión recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y ahora, lo que quería hacer era llegar al lugar del entrenamiento y comenzar a jugar.

-Gracias, eso fue asombroso –dijo, mientras limpiaba sus ojos con el dorsal de su mano-.

-Sabes, para muchos, el fútbol es solo un juego, una competencia, pero para muchos otros, es un estilo de vida, un estilo de vida que puedes compartir con alguien más, y a ese alguien más, llamar familia.

Al momento de terminar esa frase, ambos habían llegado al lugar donde estaba el resto del equipo para disponerse a entrenar, habían llegado 5 minutos antes de la hora, por lo no se preocuparon.

Para la sorpresa de Lynn, era el mismo lugar de aquel día, pero eso ya a nadie le importaba.

-¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Recuerdan a Lynn?

-Hola Lynn –respondieron todos-.

-Mike –le hablo uno de sus amigos, Gus-, ¿es cierto que no vas a entrenar estos días con nosotros?

-Sí, me reincorporare con ustedes después de jugar el primer partido.

-Pues bueno, _capi_ , le deseamos suerte y éxito en eso –respondió otro de ellos-.

-Gracias chicos. Bueno, aquí les dejo a la nueva delantera del equipo. Les encargo esto.

-Claro que sí, _capi_ –dijo Alex, mientras lo sostenía por el hombro-.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, Mike se dispuso a ir a su entrenamiento especial. Mientras, todo el equipo le daba la bienvenida a Lynn con una clásica novatada, la cual consistía en recibir golpes de parte de todos los integrantes del equipo en el brazo. Rápidamente la incorporaron y se encaminaron a iniciar el entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento fue duro, pero no era algo a lo que Lynn no se haya expuesto antes, sin embargo, de su cabeza no salía la idea de que era la única chica del equipo, algo que solo sirvió para darle más ánimos y demostrar lo que ya había hecho aquella mañana de domingo.

 _Sale amigos, ahí les van las referencias:_

 _watch?v=aBPCbE4gvxk_

 _es/news/28832/messi/2017/04/24/34895012/v%C3%ADdeo-el-homenaje-del-barcelona-a-messi-por-sus-500-goles_


	9. Intensidad emocional

_Hola de nuevo, voy a ir directamente a algunas aclaraciones de este y del capítulo anterior, bueno, del anterior solo tengo una, y es que, por si se preguntan de dónde saque el tipo de sangre, me base en un fanart de "Réquiem de un Loud"; y sobre este, probablemente vayan a sentir que el salto temporal es bastante grande, la razón es que no quiero divagar mucho, puesto que ya quiero empezar con lo fuerte de la trama, que es el torneo. Sin más que decir, empecemos._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 3:30 de la tarde del sábado 13 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 9 – Intensidad emocional

Una vez terminado ese día de entrenamiento, Lynn había acabado exhausta, pensaba que era la primera vez que terminaba un entrenamiento con ese nivel de cansancio, casi no podía sostenerse en pie, las gotas de sudor caían de su frente a manera de cascada, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran felicidad en su corazón, sabía que todo el esfuerzo que realizó esa tarde lo había hecho con más del 100% de sus capacidades físicas y mentales.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Se acercó Alex a preguntarle-.

-Estoy… satisfecha.

-Te ves agotada –agrego otro compañero, de nombre Brian-. ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí, solo necesito recuperarme un poco.

-Bienvenida al equipo, Lynn –sentencio Alex, y procedió a alejarse a recoger sus cosas y abandonar el lugar-.

-Oye, ¿Mike ya no vendrá hoy? –Preguntó la pequeña castaña-.

-Buena pregunta. Él no lo dijo. Si quieres, puedo hablarle y preguntarle…

-¿Peguntar que a quién? –Michael había aparecido de la nada, cual Lucy Loud lo haría-.

-Oh, Mike, aquí estas.

-¿Qué no me vez? ¿Cómo les fue?

-Vea a Lynn.

Lynn se había sentado en el césped, ya no había podido sostenerse en pie del agotamiento.

-Sí, me canse, ¿y qué? –mencionó ya casi sin aliento-.

-De nuevo, bienvenida al equipo –reiteró Alex-.

-Bien, supongo que ahora iras a casa, ¿o no? –Cuestionó Michael a Lynn-.

-Creo que si, ya no tengo nada que hacer por hoy. Bueno, vamos a despedirnos del equipo, y te acompaño, ¿te parece?

-Me parece –dijo dibujando una característica sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-.

-Bueno amigos, nos vemos el viernes.

-Nos vemos, _capi,_ -dijeron todos-. Nos vemos Lynn.

-Vamos mi pequeña Lynn –dijo reiterando los centímetros que le llevaba a Lynn de estatura, que no eran más de 10 cm-.

Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo, Lynn se levantó, tomó sus cosas y acompañó al capitán a abandonar el campo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal usted, capitán? –Lynn se sentía extraña al pronunciar esas palabras, pues usualmente era ella quien recibía ese título en los equipos donde militaba. La boca le cosquilleo-.

-Sabes, brutal se queda corto. Fue todavía más pesado que ayer.

-¿Iniciaste desde ayer? –Preguntó Lynn, quien recibió una respuesta afirmativa solo con el asentir de la cabeza de Michael.

-Estos días va a ser duros, pero estoy seguro de que va a valer la pena.

Al momento de abandonar el lugar, Michael tuvo a bien poner una canción de su teléfono, la cual comenzó con un sonido de piano acompañado de batería a los que en segundos se les unirían los acordes de guitarra:

" _Por la ciudad ya empiezo a correr,_

 _El sol que ya brilla cae sobre mí,_

 _Palmadas me das, sobre mi hombro, siempre tú._

 _Hechizado y loco estoy ya por ti,_

 _No sé por qué ni que sucedió,_

 _Pero tú brazo, junto al mío aún no está._

 _Ni cuenta me di, pero esto empezó,_

 _No hay duda, tú estás, en mi corazón,_

 _Y ahora lo sé, siempre estaré, loco por tiiii…"_

Solo pasó esa parte de la canción antes de que alguien hablara:

-Eso es muy cursi –acuso Lynn la música de Michael-, ¿no tienes otra cosa?

-Tal vez esta sea más de tu agrado –y puso otra canción-.

Esta vez empezó con un animado sonido de guitarra eléctrica, tenía bien en claro ese sonido, pues es el instrumento que más se escucha en la casa Loud:

" _Nadie nos puede quitar el sueño de ser campeón,_

 _Levantar la copa, esa es nuestra ilusión._

 _No nos importa el rival, salimos siempre a ganar._

 _Con bombo y bandera, con alma y con pulmón,_

 _Con la camiseta pegada al corazón._

 _Este es nuestro juego y salimo´ a la cancha con uno de más…_

 _Dale, dale, nadie no puede parar,_

 _Dale, dale, somos uno de más,_

 _Dale, dale, nadie nos puede parar_

 _Dale, dale, somos uno de más._

 _Dale campeones, dale campeones…"_

Mientras sonaba esa animada música, ambos chicos la disfrutaban, sabían exactamente que quería decir y Lynn entendió perfectamente la razón de que haya elegido esa en especial, sin embargo, no la de la anterior.

-Esa es buena –decía Lynn-.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Los temas de los que hablaron durante el trayecto a la casa de Lynn se basaban en lo que habían hecho durante los entrenamientos de los chicos y de lo pesado que fue cada para cada uno. También se centraron en hablar acerca de cómo encararían los partidos, y mientras discutían eso:

-Estoy seguro, Lynn. Sé que puedes.

-No estoy segura, son muchos.

-Vamos, son solo tres por partido.

-Sí, pero por lo que has contado, van a participar sujetos con mucho nivel.

-Solo escúchate, vuelves a dejar de tener confianza en ti. Tal parece que necesitas un incentivo.

Lynn puso una expresión de ni entender nada, pues así era, no entendía a donde quería llegar Michael.

-Si quedas como máxima goleadora con al menos 30 tantos, te obsequio mi premio, tendrás dos pases para La Hamburguesa del Eructo, ¿Qué dices?

-En ese caso…

Y apretando sus manos, sellaron el trato.

-Ah, y por cierto, esto nada tiene que ver con lo que me debes.

-¡Ay, cállate Michael!

Después de eso, hubo un largo silencio, aún faltaba para que los chicos llegaran a la primera parada, la casa de Lynn, por lo que, para romper el silencio, Michael comenzó a silbar una melodía que intrigo a la chica, era una melodía que conocía, pero no recordaba de donde, aunque sabía que era algo bueno, pues estaba provocando en ella un sentimiento de nostalgia muy poderoso que la regreso al pasado, justo frente al televisor de la sala, junto a ella, se encontraba su hermano Lincoln y Luna, solo ellos tres parecían estar disfrutando de la programación, que en ese recuerdo solo eran ondas sonoras. Entonces recordó que era la banda sonora de algo que veían ellos tres, hace 8 años. Era un programa que había llamado la atención de Luna precisamente por la banda sonora, que no era rock ni metal, era una melodía pop muy alegre, que provocaba una inmensa sensación de alegría. A Lincoln le había llamado la atención de la trama, tres personajes que cruzaban el universo en busca de objetos mágicos para salvar su planeta y las constantes peleas que eso implicaba; y a Lynn, bueno, eso no era de su total interés, pero le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su hermano menor.

Entre tanto caminaban y Michael seguía con su melodía, en el momento que entono una de las notas más significativas de la melodía, Lynn detuvo su caminar, se había inmerso por completo en ese recuerdo, en esos momentos en los que había sido tan feliz junto a su hermano y hermana. Después de eso, no pudo evitar soltar un gran abrazo a Michael, quien solo se sonrojo, revelando su otra razón por la que había metido a Lynn al equipo, ella le gustaba, pero para fortuna suya, Lynn no volteo a ver su cara. Preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que le respondieron:

-Gracias…

-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntaba Michael, asombrado de la reacción de Lynn-.

-Eso que silbabas, me trajo muy buenos recuerdos –dijo con voz sollozante, pero sin lágrimas en sus ojos-.

El no dudó en regresar el abrazo, pues a qué clase de monstro no le gustan los abrazos, y a él le encantaban. El abrazo duro alrededor de 10 segundos, pero eso fue porque Michael decidió acabarlo, pues se ya encontraban cerca de la casa de Lynn, y tenía miedo de encontrarse con su padre o con alguna de sus hermanas mayores, por lo que ambos decidieron continuar.

Al llegar a la casa Loud, procedieron a despedirse, no sin que antes Michael revelará una noticia que pondría a Lynn cabizbaja.

-Bueno, entonces, te veo el viernes.

-Oye, sobre eso… yo… yo ya no te podré acompañar al entrenamiento, lo siento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Por mi entrenamiento. Mi entrenador decidió cambiar el lugar, dijo que sería más efectivo así.

Esa era solo la mitad de la verdad. La otra mitad radicaba en los sentimientos de Michael, pues ese día él había llegado tarde a su rutina especial y se fue antes de terminar la misma, para alcanzar a Lynn en el final del entrenamiento regular. Dado eso, Su entrenador decidió cambiar el lugar para que también cambiara el rumbo que debía tomar.

Lynn se quedó en silencio un momento, ella sentía que la estaban abandonando, pero después de pensarlo, cayó en cuenta de que tal vez, debía ser lo mejor.

-¿Lynn?

-Te entiendo –dijo con la voz algo quebrada, lo suficientemente suelta para que Michael no lo notara-.

-Gracias Lynn. Bueno, te veo en unos días.

Y chocando los puños los dos adolescentes se despidieron, sabiendo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Al entrar Lynn a su casa, se encontró con la clásica escena donde toda su familia, con excepción de sus padres, estaba espiando por la ventana. Sin embargo, Lynn no mostro molestia alguna por eso, ya no le importaba, a lo que simplemente argumento:

-¿Qué tan aburridos debieron de ser sus días para tener que espiar el de una chica? –lo cual mencionó con burla y arrogancia, como la misma Lynn de siempre. Dicho eso, subió a su habitación y el día volvió a terminar para todos

Los días subsecuentes fueron relativamente normales, aburridos días de escuela, otras actividades de las que era participe, y los días que entrenaba en el equipo de Michael fueron igual de exhaustivos que el primero, pero finalmente el día decisivo había llegado, el día que marcaría a Lynn, a su familia y a su equipo, pero sobretodo, ese día marcaría el principio, del fin.

 _¡Amónos! ¿Les gusto? Debo decir que a mi si, pero la decisión final la tienen ustedes. Y como siempre, acá están las referencias:_

 _watch?v=WjjihCrXgGA watch?v=4Wv2RhhCDOk watch?v=hH2peRFpTcQ &index=1&list=FLCLPahQZ0rFj0e1o0FZogtA _


	10. Familia

_Tan, tan, tan, taaaan, por fin, 9 capítulos después, llego el momento que espere durante tanto, el momento de la verdad, de la pasión, de la furia, del confort, la amistad y… bueno, lo último ya lo saben. No les diré más acerca de este capítulo, solo diré que será (espero) el más emocionante hasta ahora, emocionante en cuanto a lo deportivo, y a lo emocional de una vez, chingue su madre. Disfrútenlo…_

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 10:00 de la noche del sábado 13 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 10 – Familia

El cielo resplandece alrededor de Royal Woods durante el medio día de ese sábado, o al menos eso le parecía a Lynn y a toda su familia. Aunque casi no se veían interesados en las actividades de la pequeña Lynn, todos siempre le habían demostrado su apoyo al momento de la verdad. Lynn se encontraba emocionada mientras llegaba a casa después de un entrenamiento matutino con su equipo, el cual ya había decidido su nombre: _"Los Salvajes de Royal Woods",_ era un nombre que a Lynn le parecía un poco bobo, pero si no provocaba burlas, estaba segura que provocaría intimidación, por lo cual, esa mañana, no hubo objeción alguna.

Al llegar a su casa, Lynn hizo lo mismo que había hecho los días anteriores, buscar algo de comer, darse un baño y luego relajarse, pero le era imposible en ese momento, pues no solo sabía que iniciaba una nueva competencia, sino que también vería a su nuevo amigo después de varios días de no hacerlo. Lynn no lo sabía, pero él ya se había incrustado en su vida, dejando una buena mancha de tinta.

Al no poder relajarse en su habitación, después de darse una ducha, decidió bajar al patio trasero, tal vez ahí tendría más suerte relajándose. Aquello funciono, el sentir la suave brisa de verano en su rostro le trajo una tranquilidad inmensa, haciendo que pasara desapercibido todo el ruido acostumbrado en esa casa. Pronto, no fue más que ella y sus pensamientos durante ese momento. El estado de trance al que había entrado ella misma le estaba haciendo oír cosas:

-Lynn –escuchaba tenuemente-, Lynn ¿lista para darlo todo?

Ella no supo de donde ni de quien provenía aquel cuestionamiento, pero importándole poco:

-Estoy lista… Michael

El pronunciamiento de estas palabras hizo que regresara a la vida real, escuchando el alboroto generado en la casa. Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que el día se le había escapado de las manos, y faltaba poco más de una hora para su primer encuentro. Rápidamente subió a su habitación a prepararlo todo. Cuando sus hermanas observaron la prisa con la que Lynn se dirigió a su pieza, ninguna, ni Lincoln, dudaron en reunirse ahí fuera para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Usain? –Pregunto Luan, intentando usar esa referencia para romper el hielo-.

-Esta mañana –comenzó Lynn a explicarles todo- me dijeron donde serían nuestros partidos, es del otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que si quiero llegar a tiempo debo prepararme.

-¿Y cómo piensas llegar? –Cuestionaron las gemelas-.

-Como me he trasladado todos estos días. Caminare.

-Aun con esta anticipación, no llegarías –agregó Lisa-, dado la velocidad promedio de un espécimen de tus características, por lo que te recomiendo un transporte motorizado.

Todos miraron a Lori al mismo tiempo, y dibujando esta una sonrisa de apoyo, acepto la encomienda. De hecho, hizo que todos los hermanos subieran a la camioneta, puesto que debían demostrar su apoyo a su hermana en esa nueva competencia. Lynn sabía que el trasfondo de la amabilidad de su hermana recaía en el inminente premio, pero ella apreciaba el apoyo de todas formas.

Apresurándose todos, subieron a aquella vieja Van familiar que era como la hierba mala.

Pasado un buen tiempo de camino, el cual consto de casi 45 minutos, la familia había llegado al destino solicitado por la pequeña castaña. Se trataba de un lugar no más grande en terreno que una cafetería de gran tamaño, o tal vez sí. Lo que más caracterizaba ese lugar era la cancha de césped sintético, era justo como se la había descrito Michael, guardaba las proporciones adecuadas para que solo 14 personas corrieran en él.

A pesar de lo tardado del trayecto, Lynn había llegado alrededor de 20 minutos antes de que el turno para jugar de su equipo llegara. Pero afortunadamente, todos, bueno, casi todos estaban ahí ya, por lo que decidió reunirse con ellos, mientras que sus hermanas se disponían a ocupar un lugar en las graderías, menos Lincoln, quien estaba con su hermana a petición de ella hasta que llegara el momento de la verdad.

-¡Hey, chicos! –Gritó Lynn-.

-Estupendo, llegaste –le contesto Alex-.

-¿Ya llegamos todos? –Lanzó la pregunta esperando que le respondieran que Michael ya se encontraba cerca de ahí, pero…-.

-El _capi_ aún no ha aparecido –respondió uno de los compañeros nuevos de Lynn, Jacob-.

Tal respuesta hizo que Lynn decayera un poco en ánimos. En ese momento, Lincoln postraba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, tratando de inculcarle ánimos.

-No debe de tardar, se supone que es tu capitán, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, gracias Linc.

En ese momento quito la mano de sobre el hombro de su hermana, solo para que un segundo después la sintiera nuevamente…

-Estoy bien, hermano, gracias…

-Lynn, yo estoy aquí –le remarcaba Lincoln-.

Volteó a ver primero a su hermano, y al ver que sus manos estaban justo a sus costados, procedió a ver de quien era la mano que ahora estaba en su hombro…

-¡Michael! –Exclamo Lynn-.

-¡Capitán! –Dijeron los demás jugadores-.

Al parecer nadie había percibido que Michael estaba ahí, solo hasta que se hizo presente por medio de esa acción.

-¡Oh por Dios, Michael, mírate! –agregaba Lynn, entusiasmada-.

-¿Qué? ¿Se nota?

-¿Cuánto fue, amigo? –Preguntó otro de sus compañeros, Joshua-.

-Ocho, casi nueve.

-Debes estar orgulloso –decía Lynn mientras lo miraba-.

-Así es, en este momento puedo decir que valió la pena completamente.

Todos soltaron una carcajada unísona, y mientras eso sucedía, en las gradas ocurría otro asunto.

-Pss, oye Lori –hablaba Leni-, quien es ese cono el que ríe Lynn.

-No lo sé, y literalmente no me importa.

-Uy, es muy guapo –agrego Luan-.

-Tranquila hermana –interrumpió Luna-, es Michael.

-¡¿Michael?! –Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo-. ¡Aww! –se fundieron en un suspiro de romanticismo imaginario.

-De verdad la quiere –dijo Lucy, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su voz, como de costumbre-.

-Aún se ve pasado de peso –dijo Lola, a quien Lori calló con un pequeño golpe en su brazo-.

-El sujeto hizo un avance impresionante en tan pocos días –decía Lisa-. ¿Me pregunto qué sustancias habrá usado?

-¡¿Sustancias?! –Exclamaron todas-.

-Es obvio que esos resultados no se consiguen en tan poco tiempo con medidas convencionales.

-Ese pequeño tramposo –agrego Luna-.

-¡Chicas! –Se exaltó Leni-. Si ella comienza a juntarse más seguido con él, ¿no creen que…?

La discusión de las gradas no llego hasta donde estaba el equipo reunido, por fortuna.

-Bueno hombres, a sus uniformes…

-¡¿Cómo que uniformes?! –Interrumpió Lynn, muy molesta-.

-Oh claro –agrego Michael-, tu sorpresa, bueno, ya no es una sorpresa.

Saco de su maleta deportiva un short, un dorsal y unas medias. El color de estas prendas era, predominantemente, de un verde follaje, interrumpido de manera vertical con delgadas líneas blancas.

-Lynn –dijo Michael-, bienvenida a…

-Al equipo –interrumpió con un gesto de enorme felicidad-, lo sé.

-No, Bienvenida a la Familia –y volteando la camiseta para que se pudiera ver la parte posterior, donde venía bordado un enorme número "10", y encima la leyenda: "Lynn Loud Jr."

Lynn no podía ocultar la felicidad que ese momento y esas palabras le habían causado.

-Esto es increíble amigos, no, hermanos –por primera vez en su vida pronunciaba aquella palabra en plural-. Gracias, a todos. Pero una pregunta, ¿Cómo supieron mi talla de uniforme?

-Oh, tu hermano nos ayudó –menciono Michael-. En cierta forma, este también es un regalo de parte de él.

Lynn, con el dorsal en sus manos, se abalanzó hacia su hermano para darle un gran abrazo, uno con lo que demostraba toda la gratitud que le tenía guardada desde hace 14 días, donde… bueno, saben lo que pasó.

Después de eso, procedieron a tomar una foto conmemorando el ingreso de Lynn a una nueva familia. Michael saco su teléfono y se lo dio a Lincoln:

-¿Nos harías los honores, Lincoln?

-Pero claro amigo.

La foto fue tomada con éxito, con Lynn en la parte central sosteniendo su nueva piel, mostrando la parte posterior, todos posando como si de una transferencia profesional se tratase.

-Bueno, póntelo –le decía Alex-.

Lynn hizo un movimiento en el que pareciera que estaba por quitarse el dorsal clásico que usaba siempre…

-¡No! –Gritaron todos los chicos, incluido Lincoln-.

-El vestidor de chicas esta por allá –señalo Gus-.

Lynn, habiéndose puesta roja como tomate, solo alcanzo a pronunciar las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente:

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Después de eso, Lynn se dirigió al vestidor, dejando a Lincoln solo con el equipo.

-Bueno amigos, los dejo.

-Espera Lincoln –li detuvo Michael. Sacó una cámara de video de su mochila y procedió-, ¿sabes usar una de estas?

-No me siento muy cómodo con una de esas en las manos –dijo recordando aquel incidente de video con sus hermanas-.

-¿Y si te doy 5 billetes?

-No sé…

-Bien, ten $10.

-Acepto –tan rápido tomo la cámara y el dinero olvido ese tema-. Bien ¿qué debo hacer?

-Solo graba todo el partido desde el banco. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Dalo por hecho –inmediatamente buscó un buen ángulo para grabar-.

-Michael –volteo y vio lo que esperaba ver-, ¿qué tal?

Michael trato por todos los medios posibles evitar poner su cara roja y no debelar sus sentimientos, aun no, y solo con la voz entrecortada pudo decir:

-Te ves genial.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Ustedes que opinan amigos?

El resto de los compañeros se deshicieron en halagos para la número 10.

-Que lindos, amigos. Gracias. ¿Y tú Linc?

Lincoln solo levanto la mirada un momento lo suficiente para ver a su hermana, dibujó una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

La hora había llegado, el equipo rival ya se encontraba en el terreno de juego, el árbitro del partido estaba por ingresar a marcar el inicio de juego. Rápidamente todos los jugadores tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, Michael fue al arco; Alex tomó su posición en la defensa con Jacob y otro chico, Luie; Gus y Alfred tomaban la línea media, y adelante, se encontraba solitaria, Lynn Loud.

El árbitro se dispuso a marcar el inicio de las acciones, y…

 _Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, amigos. Tal vez se han quedado con ganas de más, pero lamento informarles que por hoy, ya llegue a mi límite. Solamente decirles que estén atentos al siguiente. Oh, y otra cosa, Mañana, bueno, hoy domingo, 14 de mayo de 2017, no creo que haya actualización, si, es triste, lo sé. Pero el lunes volveré con todo. Sin más, me despido._


	11. 1 de 10 ¿de diez?

_Hola chicos, sé que dije que tal vez no podría subir capitulo hoy, pero como ven, no fue así, y no me podía contener las ganas de escribir. El motivo por lo que dije eso es que esta mañana hice un corto viaje fuera de mi ciudad y no tuve la posibilidad de escribir, por eso, en cuanto regrese, tome la computadora y comencé este capítulo. En todo el viaje no deje de pensar en la historia, en los sucesos y en las sorpresas. Disfrútenlo._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 7:20 de la tarde del domingo 14 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 11 – Uno de diez… ¿de diez?

¡Vámonos! El partido que daba inicio a una nueva competencia para Lynn y su equipo había comenzado, y las hostilidades pos parte de los dos equipos salieron a relucir inmediatamente, cuando el equipo contrario saco tremendo disparo de fuera del área en cuanto se acercaron un poco a esta. Sin embargo, el disparo solo fue potente y termino en manos de Michael, quien ahuecaba el pecho para que no se le escapara el balón, luciendo su uniforme, que consistía de suéter blanco de franjas, guantes y unas rodilleras, con el número uno en la espalda, se mostraba listo para cubrir la retaguardia.

Rápidamente hizo un largo despeje, tenía en claro lo que quería, pues el destino de ese despeje era aquella castaña con cola de caballo quien bajaba ese balón de una manera magistral e inmediatamente se enfilaba hacia la meta rival. Comenzó a correr, se quitaba a uno y a dos, y a antes de entrar al área, disparó de manera precisa, un disparo magistral que terminaba en manos del portero rival. En menos de un minuto el balón ya había sido tocado por ambos porteros y solo dos jugadores de Los Salvajes.

-¡Lynn, no te precipites! –Se escuchó desde su propia área-.

Los fantasmas de aquel juego se aparecían para Lynn, quien miró a sus pies durante un segundo, pero esta vez, estaba segura que sería diferente, ese día estaba dispuesta a marcar más de una vez, aunque o fuera a aquel chico que la había "deshonrado".

Se inició el ataque del enemigo nuevamente, Lynn era la primera línea defensiva, y como tal, fue por busca de la pelota…

-¡No te desgastes! –Se escuchó desde la banca de suplentes-. ¡Habrá más oportunidades!

Escuchando esas palabras decidió bajar la intensidad con la que había iniciado, bajo la presión y se acomodó en la mitad del campo, ahí tenía pensado comenzar la presión.

El equipo contrario también comenzaba a bajar el nivel de intensidad. Ellos planeaban ponerse arriba en el marcador desde muy temprano y tratar de desbalancear anímicamente a Lynn y compañía, y cuando no funcionó su plan, asumieron una formación defensiva. Al notar esto, Michael y Alex, los líderes del equipo, pensaron que lo mejor sería aumentar la presión y no irse al medio tiempo con _"donas para el café"._

La indicación llego luego de 5 minutos de juego, los cuales, el rival se había encerrado, provocando el menor peligro posible en la meta que resguardaba Michael, y también reduciendo las posibilidades de gol en contra. Lynn, luego de recibir esta indicación volvió al nivel de juego con el que había comenzado el encuentro, pero sus ataques fueron inútiles, si no eran detenidos en defensa, lo hacia el arquero, o erraba los tiros. Ella se encontró casi siempre sola en el ataque, más de una vez había demostrado que podía ella sola con la defensa rival, conformada por dos chicos y una chica. Aunque el nivel de ella era suficiente para superarlos a todos por individual, hacerlo en colectividad le era imposible. Aquellos embates que lograba terminar, ya sea en manos del arquero o desviado del arco, ella superaba como máximo a dos de ellos, y esos momentos ocurrían en contra ataque, a pase de Michael, Alex, o algún otro jugador que defendía el arco en los ataques rivales.

A lo largo de esos ataques, los disparos que lograban sobrepasar la defensa eran detenidos por asombrosas atajadas de parte de Michael, el nivel que mostraba no era el demostrado aquellas dos ocasiones en que Lynn se enfrentó a él, había alcanzado un nuevo nivel… pero ella también. A cada atajada impresionante de Michael, las hermanas de Lynn que estaban en la grada, sospechaban cada vez más y más del chico, pues no sabían cómo era posible su cambio de apariencia tan radical en menos de dos semanas.

Faltando 2 minutos para el medio tiempo, Lynn se desesperaba, sabía que en sus manos, o mejor dicho, en sus piernas, estaba el irse o no a la mitad del partido con ceros en ambos marcadores. La pelota la tenía el rival en territorio propio, y en compulsivo acto, decidió bajar por el balón, se posiciono frente a quien controlaba este. Ahí estaba, frente a Lynn, un chico de más o menos su edad y estatura, complexión delgada y una mirada que demostraba confianza en sí mismo. Él chico procedió a avanzar, Lynn sabía que debía robar el balón, pero el acto fue tan rápido para ella, no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo…

-¡Ah, mi tobillo! –Gritaba el chico en el suelo. Lynn había cometido una falta con tal de obtener el balón, o de detener el ataque rival previniendo un gol en contra-.

 _-¡Fuiii!_ –Se escuchó el silbato del árbitro indicando la falta cometida por aquella niña castaña, nadie lo podía creer, ni su equipo, ni su familia. Sabían que Lynn era agresiva pero que nunca jugaba sucio-.

-Usted señorita, ya se encuentra amonestada –dijo el árbitro mostrando el tarjetón amarillo tan característico, era la primera vez en su vida que recibía un castigo así, y no pudo contener su enojo-.

-¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! ¡Si ni siquiera lo toqué! –Exclamó irritada-.

El árbitro levanto la mirada, y nuevamente llevando su mano al bolsillo, se preparaba para…

-No le haga caso, está loca esta niña –aparecía Michael, en un intento acertado por evitar que Lynn recibiera otro color de tarjeta, y al parecer, funcionaba, pues el juez alejaba su brazo del bolsillo, con una mirada acusadora a la pequeña-.

-Ni una más, señores, va para los dos equipos –dicho esto, procedió con el protocolo de marcar el lugar de donde se cobraría el disparo de castigo-.

-Lynn, ¿qué fue eso? Por poco te expulsan en tu primer juego.

-Yo, yo… -titubeaba-.

-Déjanos la defensa a nosotros –agregó Alex-, tú preocúpate de superar a su portero.

Lynn asintió avergonzada esa indicación.

-Ve a posición de contra ataque –le ordeno Michael, orden que atendió sin replicarla y sin decir palabra, asintiendo nuevamente con la cabeza-.

El equipo rival posiciono el balón donde les había indicado el árbitro, mientras Michael colocaba la barrera a la distancia ordenada por el central, colocando tres hombres, y uno más de los rivales, intentando estorbar su visibilidad. El árbitro indico que se reanudara el juego haciendo valer ese disparo, el cual sobrepasó la barrera con cuatro hombres. Se dirigía hacia la esquina superior derecha del arquero, todos observaban expectantes como no le sería posible alcanzar ese balón, mientras Lynn ya se imaginaba el gol en contra y la consecuencia de su suprema estupidez, pero nadie vio venir lo que siguiente. Michael había dado dos pasos a su derecha, y con un potente salto se impulsó para alcanzar esa pelota que ya tenía el sello de gol marcado con tinta, pero Michael tenía la sustancia que borraría esa tinta, el gol no había llegado, Michael había desviado el balón de su trayectoria, proyectando hacia córner. Todos se habían quedado atónitos un segundo, hasta que la tribuna comenzó a gritar de emoción y coreaba su nombre, todos menos un sector de esta. Las niñas Loud ya estaban seguras de sus suposiciones, y terminando ese partido alejarían a Lynn de ese peligroso sujeto.

Mientras tanto, al ver el vuelo de su arquero y capitán, Lynn recordó esa música que sonó aquel lunes, mientras caminaba a casa por los campos de fútbol, y una frase en específico:

"… _y volaba de palo a palo, algunos le decían El Gato, por sus reflejos bajo el arco, hasta que un día hubo un ángel, que lo vio volar, y le llamo: Superman"._

Lynn trotaba hacia su arco, con esa frase en mente, se disponía a felicitarlo por su vuelo, pero en cuanto Michael se recuperó de ese lanzamiento:

-¡Te dije que en la contra! –No lo dijo con enojo, pero si sonó como un regaño. Lynn quedaría pasmada un segundo hasta reaccionar con convicción y regresar a la posición que le indicaron-.

Los rivales procedieron a cobrar el saque de esquina, el cual terminaría en las manos de Michael y marcaría el fin del primer tiempo. El marcador reflejaba un insípido cero x cero, nada para nadie en veinte minutos.

-¡Venga equipo! Esto no se ha terminado –decía Michael para animar a su equipo-.

Todos se dirigieron al banquillo, entre ellos Lynn, quien, avergonzada, espera recibir un regaño generalizado de su equipo en base a su actuar-.

-Bien chicos –comenzó Michael-, hay que presionar más, Lynn...

Lynn cerró sus ojos esperando recibir palabras y cuestionamientos acerca de lo sucedido…

-…estás jugando genial, sigue así.

Aquellas palabras dejaron más que sorprendida a Lynn, ella esperaba todo, menos palabras de ánimo, las cuales hicieron que dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando convicción y seguridad de nuevo.

-Solo… -oh, ahí estaba lo que esperaba- evita los contactos, ya posees una amarilla.

Ella solo asintió a la indicación de su capitán, quien después de ella, se dirigió a cada uno de los jugadores que habían disputado en ese tiempo.

Se reinició el partido, ahora era el turno del equipo de Lynn para mover el balón desde el principio. En el círculo central se encontraban Lynn y Gus. Este último sería el encargado de marcar el pase a Lynn para comenzar a jugar, pero en un nuevo acto impulsivo, Lynn disparó a la portería, nadie se esperaba eso, y pensó que mediante eso podrían abrir el marcador. El balón se acercaba al arco rápidamente, dejando sin reacción al portero, que tuvo mucha suerte, el balón impactó en el poste y salió de la cancha. Un silencio rotundo volvía a inundar el terreno de juego, para volverse un descontrol total de parte de la grada, quien ahora coreaba el nombre de Lynn, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Michael. Hasta sus hermanas habían olvidado un segundo el odio que comenzaban a sentir hacia Michael.

-¡Eso fue impresionante Lynn! –Gritó Lincoln desde el banco, pues seguía grabando el partido a petición del capitán-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Lynn se entusiasmara aún más, dejando de lado el hecho de que había errado un disparo espectacular, y haciendo que se sintiera más suelta durante el resto del juego.

El desarrollo de aquellos últimos 20 minutos fue superior al de los primeros, ambos equipos realizaban llegadas a portería con peligro de gol. Las jugadas terminaban con el relucir de los arqueros y las líneas defensivas, haciendo cada vez más difícil hacer una anotación con el paso de los minutos. Una y otra llegada, lado a lado, los dos equipos corrían con todos sus integrantes intentando alcanzar a _Su Majestad",_ pero esta no se dignaba a hacerse presente, era como si el destino tuviera pactado aquel soso marcador de 0´s después de 39 minutos de intenso juego, y a Lynn, eso le estaba pasando factura. Ella no sabía porque, pero se sentía sumamente agotada con respecto del tiempo que había jugado. ¿El hecho de ser la única delantera le estaba afectando?

Ese último minuto de juego, se había quedado en el medio campo, en la posición indicada para contragolpe, aprovechando esos segundos para tomar aliento, sabía que todo era posible faltando aun 60 segundos en el reloj.

Un disparo inesperado de los contrarios era desviado por Michael a saque de córner, y Lynn estaba lista para iniciar el último intento, estaba empecinada en que ese último tenía que ser el decisivo, tenía que marcar el gol del gane. El córner fue cobrado, pero con un nuevo impresionante salto de Michael, descolgó el balón, y, sin caer al suelo, mandó de una mano el balón hacia Lynn, a quien se llamó para iniciar la contra, pero en cuanto toco el suelo con sus pies, sonó la ocarina que decretaba el final del encuentro con un 0 para la cuenta de ambos equipos.

Michael cayó de rodillas, esperaba más de ese encuentro, pero no se encontraba decepcionado, pensaba que solo sería una razón más para seguir luchando y para superarse de parte de él y de Lynn. Sus pensamientos de optimismo se desvanecieron inmediatamente al escuchar un fuerte sonido, alguien había caído. Al levantar la cabeza para ver lo sucedido, se quedó congelado, él junto con el resto del equipo, solo veían a Lynn ahí tirada, en uno de los costados de la cancha a altura de la mitad, donde tenía indicada la posición del contrataque. Lynn se había desmayado.

 _Que fuerte, ¿no? Oh, solo esperen, se pone mejor._


	12. Malentendidos

_Ok, si se preguntan por qué cambie el rating es porque se vienen cosas fuertes, cosas que se comenzaron a sembrar en el capítulo pasado, pero es hasta este donde voy a subir de tono algunas cosas. Y relájense, ven cosas peores en Facebook._

 _Y por cierto, ya olviden lo del número de capítulos que van ser, van a ser los que tengan que ser y se chingo, y no van a ser pocos. Sin más por el momento, disfrútenlo._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 11:00 de la noche del domingo 14 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 12 – Malentendidos

-Niña, ¿estás bien? ¿Niña? ¡Traigan la camilla!

Michael no dejo que estas palabras acabaran cuando llego hasta donde Lynn había sufrido ese desmayo. Mientras esto pasaba, Lincoln, que aún se encontraba ahí, miraba incrédulo lo que pasaba, su cuerpo era recorrido de pies a cabeza por un gran terror, no podía digerir lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que Michael lo hizo reaccionar…

-¡Lincoln, ¡¿Lincoln?! –ante estos gritos, reacciono-. Por allá esta la enfermería, ve a avisarles lo que paso. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Muévete!

Lincoln salió disparado, sin soltar la cámara que llevaba en las manos, y mientras él se alejaba:

-Alejandro, ¡Alejandro ayúdame!

Michael y Alex cargaron entre los dos a Lynn y procedieron a ir hacia la enfermería, presurosos, temerosos, y como no estarlo, pues aún seguían siendo niños. Al llegar a la enfermería y ver que todo estaba listo para que fuera recibida, la colocaron en la cama que ahí se encontraba. Alex salió de ahí pensando reunirse con el equipo, ver que no estuvieran consternados o empezando una pelea pensando que alguien le había hecho algo a Lynn. En ese pequeño cuarto, solo quedaron Lincoln, Michael, la inconsciente Lynn, y el medico que la atendía.

Pero, ¿qué pensaban en las gradas en ese momento? ¿Qué pensaban las niñas Loud al ver esa horrible escena?

Lori trago su saliva, guardando la calma haciendo un gran esfuerzo, hizo que todas abandonaran las gradas, y mientras las dirigía, daba las siguientes indicaciones:

-Leni, tú y Luan lleven a Lucy, Lisa, Lili y las gemelas al auto; Luna, ven conmigo.

Las hermanas acataron la orden de inmediato, sin ningún reclamo de promedio, estaban tan asustadas que no podían hacerlo. Lori y Luna se dirigieron inmediatamente hasta la enfermería, donde se encontraba Lynn, y mucho antes de llegar, vieron a Michael salir del cuarto con algo menos que preocupación reflejada en su rostro, dirigirse a los otros chicos. Ellas no podían evitarlo y lo veían con un odio avasallador, pues él tenía la culpa de que su hermana menor hubiera perdido el conocimiento, basándose en el juego que acababan de jugar y como en casi cada jugada él la obligaba a correr con largos despejes.

Cuando comenzó a hablar al equipo, solo vieron que estos se aliviaron un poco, pero ellas no podían hacerlo. Se preguntaban que había pasado en ese pequeño lugar en tan pocos minutos.

Cuando Lynn había arribado a la enfermería, inmediatamente el médico se acercó a ver sus signos, realizo un par de chequeos y finalmente concluyo:

-Va a estar bien –comenzaba el médico a explicar-, no debe tardar mucho en despertar. Su desmayo no fue algo físico, más bien, emocional.

-Es un alivio –dijo Lincoln-.

-Si amigo –suspiro antes de decir-, supongo que lo es. ¿Es necesario que salgamos?

-No –agrego el doctor-. Lo mejor sería que cuando despierte vea a alguien conocido para tratar de reducir el impacto de lo que ha pasado.

-Lincoln, tu como su hermano, quédate, yo debo ir a avisar al equipo.

-Está bien, amigo.

Tras esas palabras, Michael salió del consultorio, sin antes notar que hacia allá se dirigían sus hermanas, a quienes ya había conocido en condiciones, digamos, extrañas.

-¿Cómo esta, _capi?_

-¿Qué fue?

-El doctor dijo que fue un desmayo emocional, nada que ver con su estado físico.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Aparentemente.

-¿Y por qué no revisas el video a ver si se grabó algo que pueda ayudar?

-Claro, el video, bien pensado Alfred. ¿Dónde está la cámara?

-Se la llevo el niño consigo.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, debe estar en la enfermería.

Tan pronto le dieron la idea, fue de regreso a la enfermería, seguido del resto del equipo, solo para encontrar con un obstáculo… mejor dicho, dos obstáculos, de 17 y 15 años respectivamente que bloqueaban la puerta de donde su hermana y hermano se encontraban.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, vago?

Michael ni se inmuto ante el insulto, y solo se limitó a responder:

-A ver como esta Lynn.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado, amigo –le dijo Luna-.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste tonto –siguió Lori-. Ya le causaste mucho daño, ella no quiere verte.

-Lynn tiene 13 años –respondiendo ya con algo de frustración en su voz-, creo que tiene la suficiente madurez para elegir a quien quiere ver y a quien no.

-No te dejaremos verla, payaso.

-Con todo respeto, no es algo que puedan impedir, así que con su permiso…

-¡Hemos dicho que no –grito Lori-, maldito gordo!

Habiendo dicho esas palabras, Lori le soltó una fuerte bofetada a Michael, quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás, girando 180 grados para quedar de frente a sus compañeros y amigos, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Alex. Alejandro se había limitado a ver la discusión, sin querer irrumpir provocando que se arme más alboroto, pero al ver que su mejor amigo fue atacado física y verbalmente, no se pudo contener, y trato de abalanzarse sobre Lori, acto que procedieron a detener los integrantes más cercanos a este, incluido Michael.

-¡Eres una maldita! –Le gritaba- ¡Vuelve a tocar a alguno de nosotros y…!

-¡Alejandro! –Detuvo finalmente Michael la ola de insultos hacia Lori- No vale la pena.

-¡No! Durante todo el juego te estuvieron viendo desde las gradas de una manera deplorable…

-Aléjenlo de aquí, que se calme –sentencio Michael-.

-¡Recuerda mis palabras, rubia! –Gritó Alejandro desde un punto más lejano-.

Hubo silencio, y entonces Lori dijo:

-Son unas bestias, nunca verán a Lynn de nuevo.

Dichas estas palabras, procedió a alejarse, vencido, sabiendo que no podría ver a Lynn otra vez esa tarde-noche, pero volteo para dar una última sentencia.

-Pueden evitar que yo la vea, pero no que ella nos busque.

-¡Ya veremos, idiota! –Gritó Luna haciendo una señal al muchacho-

Una vez acabado el alboroto ahí fuera, dentro del consultorio se vivía otra situación, Lincoln había podido escuchar todo el alboroto, escucho claramente la bofetada de Lori y la subsecuente lluvia de insultos hacia ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que debía defender a su familia, pero también sabía que Lori, de alguna forma, había provocado esa situación. Pensaba en eso, mientras sostenía la mano de Lynn, en espera de que despertara…

-¡Michael, por acá! –grito inmediatamente recuperando la conciencia y levantándose de la cama-.

-Shh, Lynn, estas en la enfermería –dijo Lincoln, tratando de traerla a la realdad-.

-¿Ah? ¿Linc? ¿Enfermería? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y el partido?

-Lynn, te desmayaste –dijo el doctor-. Fue por algo emocional, pues físicamente, estas muy bien, creo que puedes jugar otros dos juegos.

-¡¿El juego?! ¿Cómo acabo? ¿Ganamos?

Lynn espera recibir la confirmación de su hermano, sin embargo…

-¿Perdimos?

-No, Lynn, el partido acabo sin anotaciones, después, te desmayaste.

-¡Deja de decir eso! –Le reclamo a su hermano menor-. Oye, ¿y Michael?

-Veras, él… -Lincoln no pudo terminar la frase, pues habiendo escuchado a su hermana, Lori y Luna irrumpieron en la habitación de manera inmediata, preguntando como se sentía.

-Hola chicas.

-Lynn, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Te duele algo, hermana?

-Estoy bien hermanas, gracias. Oigan, ¿puedo ver a mi equipo? Quiero hablar con ellos.

-No te preocupes por esos vagos.

-Sí, ellos ya no te molestaran nunca más, amiga.

-¿Vagos? ¿Molestar? –Pregunto con un tono muy molestamente marcado en su voz-. Lincoln, ¿Qué hicieron?

-Nos deshicimos de ellos, duh.

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?! ¡Lincoln, ¿puedes decirme que pasó?!

-Lynn, ah –lanzo un pequeño suspiro-, ellas corrieron al equipo de aquí, dijeron que no dejarían que te volvieran a ver.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y porque hicieron algo así?!

-Para protegerte hermana, esos tipos no son buenos para ti.

-¡¿Y cuándo han sabido que es bueno para mí?!

-Lynn, no importa lo que creas o lo que te haya dicho ese tal Michael, él usa drogas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo saben eso?!

-Lisa lo dedujo, niña. Ella dijo que usaba "sustancias".

-¿Sustancias? ¿Sus complementos? ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

-Espera, ¿acaso lo sabias? Literalmente esto es lo más tonto que has hecho.

-Hermana, te estabas metiendo en un rollo muy feo…

Mientras la discusión continuaba, Lincoln solo veía al suelo, evitando ser partícipe de la misma, repasando en su cabeza toda la discusión:

-Sustancias, complementos –pensaba. Levanto por un momento la mirada y vio que la cámara de Michael-.

-¡Eso es! –Gritó, deteniendo la interminable pelea verbal de sus tres hermanas mayores-.

-¿Que es qué? –preguntaron todas-.

-Callen y vean esto.

En eso, Lincoln comenzó a reproducir el video de lo que se había grabado hace un momento, adelantando el video hasta la parte importante, el medio tiempo:

 _-Comienzo video-_

 _-¡Venga equipo! Esto no se ha terminado. (Michael)_

 _-Bien chicos, hay que presionar más, Lynn, estás jugando genial, sigue así._

 _-¿Cómo se apaga esto? (Lincoln)_

 _-Déjalo grabando, tiene batería suficiente (Michael)_

 _-Oye, ¿Qué tienes ahí? (Lynn)_

 _-Son mis complementos, medicamentos, multivitamínicos, Omega 3, quemadores, potenciadores. ¿No creerás que lo logre solo con dieta y ejercicio en tan poco tiempo? (Michael)._

 _-Uy, ¿me das potenciador? (Lynn)_

 _-(Manazo) No, esto es bajo receta médica, a ti te van a hacer daño (Michael)._

 _-Oh, está bien (Lynn)._

 _-Fin video-_

-Eso Literalmente no es posible.

-Ahí está grabado, Lori –con voz quebrada y con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Mi propia familia –no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lágrimas-.

-¿Lynn? –se le acerco Luna-…

-Váyanse –ya claramente triste y llorando-, las dos.

Ambas chicas se propusieron a salir de ahí, sin antes recibir una palabra de su hermano:

-Oigan, ¿saben? Pensé que yo era lo peor de la familia, con tantas cosas malas que he hecho, como la vez del video; o la vez de las vacaciones; y la vez que fui malo con Ronnie Anne, provocando que Bobby terminara contigo, Lori; pero hoy, me han superado ampliamente hermanas, que vergüenza, sobre todo viniendo de un niño de 11 años.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a las adolescentes, pues sabían que tenían razón, no pudieron sentirse menos que la peor basura del mundo mientras caminaban a la camioneta familiar, cabizbajas, sin decencia propia.


	13. Hermanas

_Hey, hey, hey, los saludo nuevamente, amigos. Espero que les esté pareciendo bien el rumbo de la historia, trato de incluir todo en ella, acción, amistad, familia, metas, Milhause… digo, donas… digo, bueno, ya saben que._

 _También quiero aclarar, si por algún motivo no les parece la idea de que narre los partidos de la historia, relájense, solo narraré el partido final, pues ya se imaginan como voy a desarrollar el resto de los encuentros. Sin más, a disfrútenlo._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 4:00 de la tarde del lunes 15 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 13 – Hermanas

-Ya tardaron, ¿no creen?

-Cálmate Leni, no saquemos conclusiones y seamos "pacientes", ¿entienden? –Un intento desesperado de Luan por amenizar un poco el ambiente que se vivía-. Ay, mejor me callo.

Luan se deprimió inmediatamente después que su fracasado chiste incomodara aún más a las hermanas en la Van, haciendo que lanzaran miradas acusativas a su hermana, pero en cuanto vieron regresar a Lori y a Luna, sin Lynn ni Lincoln, temieron lo peor, y no tardaron más que segundos para abordar a las dos chicas para preguntar frenéticamente entre todas el estado de Lynn.

-Niñas, tranquilas –decía Lori-.

-Chicas –procedió Luna a agregar-, Lynn ya está bien, esta despierta y Lincoln esta con ella.

-Sí, ellos, uh… -titubeaba mientras buscaba que poder decir a sus hermanas para no decir la verdad de lo que había pasado-, están recibiendo indicaciones del doctor.

-¿Podemos ir a verla? –Preguntaron las gemelas-.

-No será necesario –respondió Luna-. Dijeron que no tardarían… más me vale –diciendo eso último en un susurro a ella misma-.

Después de que las dos mayores habían abandonado la enfermería, Lynn no pudo contener su dolor, que era reflejado con lágrimas que se desbordaba de sus ojos y hacían que sus mejillas se cristalizaran.

-¿Por qué, Linc? No puedo creer que mi propia familia me haga esto. Lo hubiera esperado de papá, hasta de ti –cosa que hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño levemente por un segundo-, pero no de ellas.

-Sabes, Lynn –Lincoln comenzó a hablar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas lo más rápido e intentar tranquilizar a su hermana-, no las voy a defender, sé que no puedo, solo diré que las entiendo un poco, aunque a mí también me es difícil entender el cómo pudieron actuar así.

Si de familia se trataba, los Loud eran expertos en el tema, y a Lynn le dolía mucho que dos de sus hermanas mayores hubiesen actuado de esa forma, impidiéndole ser parte de una segunda familia, de alguien con quien compartía gustos y pasiones. Al parecer, Lynn pensaba que sus hermanas se habían olvidado de lo que se sentía pertenecer a una familia. Le dolía saber que dos de las cuatro que la vieron nacer y crecer se comportaban de una manera, para Lynn, egoísta.

-Lynn, sé que estas triste y enfada, pero se hace tarde, tenemos que ir a casa.

-Tú ve, hermano, no tengo ánimos de compartir un viaje con ellas.

-No, Lynn, sabes que no te puedo dejar sola, en especial en este estado. Por favor, vamos, hazlo por mí y por las otras chicas.

-Bueno –se dejó convencer rápidamente-, es cierto, ni ellas ni tu tuvieron la culpa. Sería injusto querer desquitar mi tristeza con ella… aunque si lo pienso otra vez, dijeron que Lisa había deducido lo de los complementos de Michael…

-¿No creerás que…?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por un momento, intentando digerir lo que Lynn estaba pensando, pero mientras más lo pensaban, más lo dudaban, ¿acaso había sido un plan bien armado por parte de la pequeña genio?

-Lynn, no creo que Lisa…

-¡Po favor, Linc! Es tan obvio, Lisa planeo esto desde el principio.

-¿Pero qué razón podría tener ella para hacer esa barbaridad?

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, así tenga que llegar a los extremos –y salido de la habitación, furiosa, fuera de sí, por lo que Lincoln no tardo en detenerla, hacerla entrar en razón y convencerla de que se lo pregunte amablemente-.

Tras intensos segundos de discusión, Lynn aceptó hacer lo que Lincoln le pedía, hablaría tranquilamente con Lisa y le preguntaría porque les dijo eso a las chicas. Después de eso, se dirigieron hacia la camioneta, caminando, tranquilos, sin dejar entre ver lo que había sucedido hace minutos. En cuanto fueron perceptibles para sus hermanas en la camioneta, se dirigieron inmediatamente a Lynn, corrían a abrazarla mientras veían que se encontraba bien.

-Qué bueno que no te pasó nada, hermana –dijo Luan-, parece que ahora si tuviste que ser paciente, ja, ja, ja.

-Ese fue bueno, Luan –dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible-.

-Ay, Lynn, -comenzó Leni-, no nos vuelvas a asustar así.

-Si sabes que no fue idea mía ¿verdad? –le respondió altanera y burlonamente, con un toque de humor, sin que parezca una verdadera burla-.

-Lo sabemos, hermana –pronunciaron las gemelas, quienes tenían en sus pequeños y angelicales rostros una sonrisa de felicidad por ver bien a su hermana mayor-.

-Me alegro de que estés bien –dijo Lucy, con su acostumbrada aparición-.

-Gracias Luce, te quiero, hermana.

Terminados los comentarios de alivio al ver bien a su hermana, todas ellas, incluido Lincoln, se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo, y mientras este sucedía, Lynn sintió un pequeño tirón a su pantaloncillo.

-¿Qué…? Oh, eres tú –Lynn volteo a ver quién era la responsable de querer llamar su atención, y al ver que se trataba de Lisa, no pudo esconder un poco de molestia reflejada en su rostro-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, hermana mayor.

Al oír estas palabras, Lynn no quedó menos que sorprendida, al parecer ya no solo era una genio, sino que también era psíquica.

-Lamento que mis palabras hayan sido malentendidas –continuo la pequeña-, quizás debí elegir mejor mi contexto verbal, obviamente, las palabras a las que recurrí llegaron a ocasionarte algún problema hace unos momentos, y de nuevo te pido disculpas.

La niña no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Lisa ya lo sabía todo, probablemente hasta lo que Lynn había pensado de ella, pero ahí estaba, serena y monótona como siempre, esperando la reacción de Lynn.

-Lisa –dijo Lynn preparándose a hablar-, no te preocupes, sabes, a todos les pasa eso.

-A mí no, y no puedo evitar sentir una terrible culpa, pues le hice pensar a nuestras hermanas de muy fea forma.

Lynn procedió a levantar a su pequeña hermanita, la abrazo un momento, y la bajo de nuevo para que esta se alejara y abordara el transporte familiar. Aquel corto abrazo sirvió para liberar a Lisa de su culpa, y también liberar la mente de Lynn de lo que había llegado a pensar.

Habiéndose aclarado, todos se dispusieron también a abordar la camioneta, pero esa calma se extinguió en cuanto Lynn subió. Aunque solo cuatro sabían lo que había sucedido, todas podían sentir el ambiente de tensión que se generaba alrededor. Lori conducía y Luna se encontraba a su lado, mientras que Lynn, acompañada de Lincoln y Luan, se habían apartado lo más posible, hasta el asiento trasero de la misma, sin importarles los problemas que este tenía.

El camino volvió a hacerse largo, y mientras más largo, más se tensa se ponía la situación. Todas acataban a la orden no pronunciada de no hablar, el silencio era profundo, uno similar a la calma antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Al llegar a casa, todas fueron recibidas por sus padres, quienes no se encontraban contentos:

-¡Niños!, ¿en dónde estaban? –pregunto su padre, molesto, muy molesto-.

-Fuimos a apoyar a Lynn en su partido –respondió Lincoln con miedo-.

-¿Qué partido? Tu temporada acabo hace tres semanas.

-El de mi nuevo equipo –aclaro Lynn-, en el que estoy con mi amigo, Michael.

-¿Quién es ese Michael?

-Es el chico que estaba aquí la otra vez, querido –aclaro su madre-.

-¡¿Qué?! –Las palabras de la Sra. Loud solo lo hicieron enfadar más, y no espero protesta alguna al sentenciar-. ¡Lynn Jr., estas castigada!

-¡Papá! -¡Querido! -Le reclamo toda su familia, excepto Lynn-.

-Sin peros. El día de mañana no saldrás de tu habitación, no habrá fútbol, ni baloncesto ni baseball, ni…

-Sí, papa –respondió Lynn, cabizbaja, y procedió a subir a su habitación-.

-No quiero reclamos, jovencita… ¿Qué dijiste?

Lynn no se dignó a contestar, la estaba pasando mal, no había marcado en el partido, se había desmayado, sus hermanas hicieron algo deplorable. No objetaría las decisiones de su padre haciendo que todo empeore cada vez más, por lo que solo acató la orden, ante la incredulidad de su padre, quien ya esperaba los argumentos contrarios al suyo. Toda la familia veía como Lynn subía la escalera, deprimida, derrotada, sin alma, ahora si era la compañera ideal de Lucy. Todos miraron al Sr. Loud con miradas desaprobatorias por lo que había sentenciado, lo cual no le importó, no dejaría que su hija se alejara de él tan joven, y haría lo posible por evitarlo, incluso, castigarla.

Aquel domingo comenzó con un desabrido desayuno, metafóricamente hablando, pues no se pronunció palabra durante lo que duro desayunado Lynn, quien estaba triste, mientras que su padre seguía enojado, y las demás mujeres contemplaban la tristeza de Lynn.

-Termine…

-Bien, ahora, directo a tu habitación, jovencita.

-Sí señor.

La familia estaba impactada, nadie podía creer eso, ver a Lynn tan sumisa, tan devastada. Las hermanas menores, así como Luan y Leni, pensaban que se encontraba abatida debido al castigo, pero tanto Lincoln como Lori y Luna, sabían que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras que el no saber nada de Michael ni del equipo la había deprimido aún más.

Pasado unas horas del desayuno, Lynn aún se encontraba abatida en su habitación, hasta que: _-Ping,_ Se escuchó el sonido de haber recibido un mensaje en su teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera ver de quien era y su contenido, apareció su padre para llevárselo, recordándole que seguía castigada, y que los aparatos también estaban prohibidos. Lynn se deprimía aún más y más, y solo seguía ahí, acostada, mientras las horas pasaban, dieron las tres, las cuatro de la tarde, para cuando el reloj marco las 6:00 de la tarde, Lynn se encontraba dormida, se había rendido hace un par de horas, pues ni visita recibía, pues también se las habían prohibido. Media hora más tarde, ya se encontraba despierta, por lo que pudo escuchar claramente que la puerta se abría, y dos pares de pasos acompañaban los susurros que no podía identificar de quienes eran.

-Si papá nos descubre, también seremos castigadas.

-No importa, ahora tenemos que ver si Lynn se encuentra bien.

-Tengo miedo.

-Aguántate, aparte, si nos castigan, lo tendremos bien merecido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no estaremos metiendo a Lynn en más problemas con esto?

Ante esas palabras, Lynn salto de su cama, viendo lo que menos esperaba, a Lori y a Luna escabullirse dentro de su habitación. _¿Ahora que querían? ¿No habían hecho ya suficiente daño?_ Pensó. Pero inmutándose por la presencia de sus hermanas mayores, solo se volvió a recostar en su cama, viendo hacia la pared.

-Váyanse.

-Lynn… nosotras… uh… -mientras titubeaba Lori, Luna la veía, queriendo completar las frases de Lori, son poder llegar a hacerlo, pues las palabras no surgían-, nosotras queremos…

-No me importa lo que quieran, solo váyanse –dijo, ya con algo de molestia en su voz-.

-Hermana, entendemos que estés molesta –procedió Luna a hablarle-, incluso entendemos si nos quieres dar un golpe directo en la cara, pero tenemos que sacar esto de nosotras…

-¿Acaso creen que es lo único que siento? –Dijo Lynn, ya completamente enfadada por eso último dicho por Luna-.

-Sabemos que también estás triste, y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Creen que con un " _lo siento"_ van a poder arreglarlo todo? –Interrumpió a Lori antes de que pudiera completar alguna idea- Ustedes nunca se dieron el tiempo de apoyarme y acompañarme en mis aficiones y pasiones, y ahora que encontré con quienes hacerlo, ustedes interrumpen mi felicidad de una manera tan egoísta que… que… que ya no importa.

Egoísta fue la palabra clave en esa oración. Esa palabra penetró directo en el corazón de aquellas chicas, quebrándolo, como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus columnas, haciendo que ambas cayeran de rodillas, justo enfrente de la cama de Lynn, quien seguía sin voltear a verlas, solo sintiendo que se habían apoyado en esta, derrotadas al impulso de llanto que genero el sentir de su hermana menor. Tal vez Lynn no se había dado cuenta, o solo lo ignoraba, pero ambas sabían que Michael gustaba de Lynn y, sabiendo eso, lo alejaron a él, y a su nueva familia.

Pasaron no más de 10 segundos para que Lynn decidiera voltear a ver a sus hermanas, justo después de haber reconocido los inconfundibles sonidos del llanto de sus hermanas.

-Por favor –dijo Luna con lágrimas en sus ojos y la voz entrecortada-, Lynn, danos tu perdón.

-Ya es tarde –respondió, ya sin molestia, solo tristeza en sus ojos-, ya es tarde. Probablemente ellos me echen del equipo después de esto.

Sus hermanas se abalanzaron a Lynn en un abrazo, llorando, deseando que aquel incidente no hubiera pasado. En ese momento se preguntaban si de verdad podían ser una familia para Lynn.

-Lynn –procedió Lori-, lo sentimos, lo sentimos, ódianos, ódianos mucho, tienes razón, nunca estuvimos contigo en momentos importantes para ti. Ódianos, golpéanos, desquita tu enojo, tal vez para eso si podamos servir de algo.

Escuchar a sus hermanas mayores derrumbarse, solo provoco que ella sintiera lo mismo. No dudó en regresar el abrazo a sus hermanas, con lágrimas también en sus ojos, pues notó claramente el arrepentimiento en sus palabras, ya no se sentía molesta con ellas. De hecho, desde hace unas horas, había dejado de sentir enojo contra ellas, estaba molesta, pero ya no tanto como para seguirlas odiando, ni tan relajada para dirigirles abiertamente la palabra. Pero aquel acto de arrepentimiento no pudo más con las emociones de la pequeña niña, quien rápidamente respondió.

-No, no puedo hacer eso…

Ese momento triste tuvo que ser interrumpido, Lincoln se acercó a la puerta de Lynn, y tan rápido como llego, dijo:

-¡Lynn! –Dándole muy poca importancia a la escena que compartía con Lori y Luna, siguió hablando-, rápido, tienes que ver esto. Acabo de recibir un mensaje de tu amigo Michael.

 _Vaya, creo que no me había tardado tanto en escribir un capitulo, y saben, de hecho no es largo, solo que hubo problemas para lograr plasmar las emociones que quería en las hermanas. Francamente estoy satisfecho con el resultado, pero sé que tal vez no sea el mejor de los capítulos._

 _Sin más, me despido._


	14. Redención

_Hola, por ahí dije que al menos subiría dos capítulos hoy, y no pienso quedar mal._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 3:00 de la tarde del martes 16 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 14 – Redención

Tan pronto escucho esas palabras, saltó de su cama. Lori y Luna se apartaron de esta para dejar pasar a Lynn, quien se apresuró a acercarse a Lincoln para preguntarle lo que sabía.

-¡Déjame ver! –Arrebatando el teléfono de Lincoln de sus manos, antes de que este pudiera darse cuenta-.

-Oye…

-Shh, voy a leer.

" _Lincoln, amigo, ¿todo está bien con tu hermana? No me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas. Estoy un poco preocupado. Creo que la cagué, no debí exigirle tanto. Responde en cuanto puedas, gracias amigo. Oh, y por cierto, te encargo la cámara, recuerda que tú la tienes."_

Habiendo terminado de leer, Lynn no sabía cómo responder, no sabía cómo sentirse, ni cómo actuar ante el texto, pero de algo si estaba segura, su equipo no estaba enfadado con ella. _¿Qué hacer?"_ se preguntó la pequeña con cola de caballo, no tenía su teléfono con ella, y no quería usar el de sus hermanos por alguna razón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le preguntó Lincoln-.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-Papá me quito mi teléfono y no me dejara usar la computadora.

-Pues usa el mío…

-O el mío… -O el mío –dijeron Lori y Luna uniéndose a la conversación, tratando de ayudar lo más posible-.

-Gracias hermanos, pero necesito que sea de mi teléfono, de otro modo, tal vez no quiera contestar o bloquee el número.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en lo que pensaban que podrían hacer para ayudar a Lynn, hasta que Lori decidió actuar…

-Muy bien, es todo, no se me ocurre otra solución.

-¿De que estas hablando? –Respondieron los tres Loud restantes al unísono.

-Iré a hablar con papá para que te de tu teléfono, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Voy contigo, hermana –dijo Luna-.

-Yo también –agrego Lincoln-. Lynn, ¿Qué dices?

-Gracias, a todos.

Tan pronto se decidieron, bajaron la escalera rumbo la habitación de sus padres, se apresuraron y justo antes de entrar, escucharon un melancólico llanto. Tan pronto lo hicieron, detuvieron su intención de entrar y solo pararon oído junto a la puerta.

-Ya querido, esto tenía que pasar.

-¿Pero por qué tan pronto? Solo es una niña, es mi niña.

-Ay, cariño. Esto pasará con todos eventualmente, mira a Lincoln, él es menor que Lynn y también ya tiene novia.

Lincoln se ruborizó mientras sus hermanas sonreían junto a él, pero siguieron escuchando.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que la alejen tan pronto de mí.

-Lynn es perfectamente consciente de que solo tiene trece, no puede hacer mucho aún, ¿no crees?

-Supongo, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando tenga 15 o 17 o 20?

-Yo voy a seguir siendo tu hija –dijo Lynn al abrir la puerta, entrando a la habitación de sus padres-. Eso nada lo va a cambiar.

En eso corrió a dar un fuerte abrazo a su padre, quien no contuvo las lágrimas de felicidad que las palabras de su hija habían provocado en él.

-Hija, perdóname, lo que pasa es que no quiero que te empieces a alejar de tu familia, a alejar de tu madre y de mí.

-No te preocupes, papá, yo nunca los voy a abandonar –y se volvió a fundir en un abrazo con su padre, al cual se unieron su madre, y sus hermanos que ahí estaban-.

-Hija, te devuelvo tu teléfono, yo… uh… leí algunos mensajes que te llegaron, lo siento.

Rápidamente tomo el teléfono, sin siquiera importarle en lo más mínimo que su padre hubiese fisgoneado en su teléfono. Tras tomar su aparato, los chicos se dispusieron a salir de ahí, dejando solo a su padre quien era consolado por su madre, pues seguía llorando emotivamente.

Saliendo de la habitación de sus padres, procedieron a acomodarse en la sala, sospechando que casi no había actividad en la casa y un silencio muy anormal. Dando caso omiso al contexto…

-Rápido, Lynn, ¿qué dice? -La apresuró Lincoln, a quien Lori callo de un golpe en el brazo-.

-Auch –dijo mientras se sobaba-.

Entonces Lynn procedió a leer en voz alta:

" _Lynn, ¿estás bien? Lamento que nos hayamos ido ayer así, pero la mayoría tuvo que irse, y yo tuve una emergencia familiar, nada grave. Espero que no estés molesta. Te quedaste con tu hermano, por eso me fui un poco tranquilo."_

Sorprendidas, Lori y Luna se quedaron boquiabiertas, no esperaban que evadiera así el incidente de la noche anterior. Lynn continuaba:

" _Lynn, amiga, parece que si estas un poco enfadada. Hablemos."_

" _Vamos Lynn, hasta te invito otra hamburguesa o dos, o las que quieras, solo vamos a hablar"_

" _Lynn, no contestas los mensajes, ahora tampoco las llamadas. Lamento haberte dejado, pero por favor, no seas así. Déjame compensarlo."_

" _Lynn, esto ya es ridículo, tú no eres así. Vamos, te necesitamos… yo te necesito, por favor, responde."_

" _Ya entendí. Ya no te molestare. Solo, por favor envía a tu hermano con la cámara mañana al lugar del entrenamiento. Gracias"._

Esos dos últimos mensajes, el teléfono de Lynn los había recibido después de que mandaran el mensaje al teléfono de Lincoln. De pronto, detrás de ella se escucharon varios sollozos, se trataba de todas sus hermanas, quien todas y cada una lloraba a cuenta gotas por haber escuchado los mensajes de un chico desesperado por hablar con la chica que le gusta, y quien se había rendido. De todas, las que más lloraban eran Lori y Luna, pues el chico era todo lo contrario de lo que pensaron esa noche, pues ni hizo el intento por revelar lo que había pasado. Se daban cuenta de le casi le arrebataron a su hermana menor una posibilidad de estar con un chico con el que las chicas siempre sueñan.

-Lynn, ya sabes que el primer mensaje es una mentira –comenzó Lori a hablar-, y aprovechando que están todas aquí, voy a decir la verdad.

-Hermana…

-No, Luna, se lo debemos… yo se lo debo.

Lynn solo miraba con dudas a su hermana mayor, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido el día anterior… pero no lo sabía todo, nadie se lo había dicho.

-Lynn –y comenzó-, ese momento en el que estabas inconsciente, él muchacho, eh, Michael, trató de entrar a la enfermería y Luna y yo lo impedimos, estábamos furiosas con él y con los demás, pensamos que lo que te había pasado era culpa de él, pensamos que te había exigido mucho. Hace unas horas, Lincoln nos dijo la causa de tu desmayo.

-Nos sentíamos muy mal, hermana, por eso quisimos disculparnos.

-Sobre todo, porque hay algo que no sabes –tomo aire de un gran suspiro-, en ese momento, yo… yo… yo le di una bofetada.

Todas quedaron impactadas por la revelación, pues Lori no se distinguía por ser una chica violenta, y tras unos breves segundos de silencio, todas, menos Luna, le reprochaban e insultaban, palabras que solo aceptaba, condenándose ella misma.

Lynn, en cambio, no le decía nada, volvía a estar molesta con sus hermanas, pero sin decir una sola palabra, solo pensaba en ese último mensaje en que había mandado Michael, diciendo que ya no la molestaría, lo cual también le provocó mucha tristeza, pero en ese momento, no dijo nada, trataba de articular sus pensamientos antes de provocar…

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hola, Michael, soy Lincoln…

Cesó el escándalo provocado por las niñas y llamo la atención de Lynn, el altavoz del teléfono de Lincoln estaba activado, por lo que pudieron oír perfectamente el momento en el que Michael contesto.

 _-Hola, hermano, ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?_

-Pues, no del todo viejo. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa más tarde? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

 _-No lo sé, viejo. Después de lo de ayer no estoy muy seguro de asomar mi cara por_ _esos lares. Si me lleve una bofetada con una hermana, quien sabe cómo pueda salir_ _de esa casa con otras 9, ja, ja, ja –esto último lo dijo con un claro tono de alegría en_ _su voz-. Por cierto, ¿ya lo sabe?_

-No, aun no.

 _-Eso es bueno._

-Y bien, ¿qué dices?

 _-No estoy seguro, aparte ellas estarán ahí, se volverá muy incómodo._

-Ellas salerón de casa, y Lynn tampoco se encuentra, solo quedamos yo, y mis hermanas menores.

 _-Bueno, supongo que el viaje serviría para llevarme mi cámara de una vez, está_ _bien. Llegaré en una hora más o menos._

-Estupendo, nos vemos.

Acabada la conversación, un nuevo silencio ocupo la casa, no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, aquel chico con el que Lori y Luna se habían portado de una manera tan horrenda estaba camino a su casa quien sabe para qué… bueno, Lincoln lo sabe.

-Bueno niñas -¡Lincoln! –Gritaron todas, quizás no lo había pensado muy bien-.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –Le pregunto Lynn, un poco molesta-.

-¡Es hora de que todo esto acabe! –Replicó-. Uno de los mensajes tiene razón, tú no eres así, y esto tiene que parar a como de lugar.

-Es una pésima idea –dijo Lola, burlándose-.

-Sí, ¿Qué puedes saber tú de esto, hermano mayor? –Complementó Lana-.

-Aparentemente más que ustedes, saben…

-Cierto –interrumpió Lori-, Lincoln también es un chico…

-Gracias por notarlo –dijo con molestia-.

-Es hora de que tenga la oportunidad que tanto ha solicitado.

-¿En serio? -¿En serio? –Preguntaron todos despistados, no lo podía creer, al fin lo dejaban opinar en este tema tan complicado, sobre todo para un niño de once años.

-Bien, gracias, bueno, lo que tengo en mente es…

-Tranquilo, lo sabemos, nos saldremos de la casa justo antes de que llegue.

-¿Qué? No, eso no es…

-Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste eso, genio?

-¡Querrían dejarme hablar! –Ante ese grito, todas guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a oír el plan…

El timbre de la casa sonó 45 minutos después, para ese momento ya todas sabían lo que debían hacer.

-¡Ah, demonios! ¡Lo olvide otra vez!

Al escuchar el sonido de alguien siendo electrocutado por el timbre, Lincoln se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Michael, amigo, pasa hombre.

-Gracias, viejo –dijo el muchacho, recuperándose del choque que le había dado el timbre-. Bien, ¿de que querías hablar?

-Porque no nos sentamos.

-Lincoln, ve al grano, por favor.

-Ah –lanzó un suspiro liberador y comprometedor al mismo tiempo-, es sobre Lynn.

-Sí, me lo imagine –dijo, llevándose una mano a la cara, tratando de contener su preocupación-. Nos abandona ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ella…

-No te preocupes, amigo, así estaba escrito –dijo, con la voz todavía demostrando aflicción-…

-Oye, espera –se apresuró a interrumpirlo-, no es eso.

-¿A no?

-No, no es eso –y apareciéndose detrás de él, posando una mano sobre su hombro, le respondía Lynn, quien dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en su rostro-

-Oh, vaya, Lynn, pensé que no estabas –dijo, cabizbajo, aún con tristeza en su voz, lo cual hizo que Lynn, también borrara su sonrisa-.

-Hay alguien, que también quiere hablar contigo.

En ese momento llamó a Lori y a Luna, quienes salieron de la cocina, pasando por el comedor, hasta hacerse visibles por Michael. Él no levanto la mirada, aunque había visto de reojo de quienes se trataban, se mostró sobrio, sin querer hacer contacto visual, molesto, y cuando las chicas se acercaron mencionando su nombre este retrocedió un paso, adoptando una posición defensiva, una que mostraba una mezcla de karate, taekwondo, y boxeo, una pose más parecida a las peleas callejeras o a las artes marciales mixtas, como si estuviera preparado para recibir golpes, y era entendible, la última vez que tuvo contacto con las hermanas de Lynn recibió un golpe por parte de la mayor.

-Michael, por favor –le dijo Lynn, tomándolo de uno de sus brazos, intentando que rompiera esa pose-, escucha.

Michael escucho a la pequeña niña de pelo castaño y cola de caballo, y paso a relajar su cuerpo, pero sin hacer contacto visual.

-Michael –comenzó Lori-, te debemos una gran disculpa.

-Amigo –continuo Luna, acercándose para tomar de un hombro al chico-, de verdad sentimos lo que pasó. No teníamos, es decir, no debimos… ah, es eso, no debimos actuar como actuamos.

-Por favor, no te molestes con Lynn, nosotras tuvimos la culpa.

-¿Saben algo? –respondió Michael-, eso fue cruel, y la verdad no creo poder olvidar lo que pasó…

Ambas chicas voltearon al suelo en señal de derrota.

-… pero puedo intentar ignorarlo.

Ante estas palabras, ni Lynn ni las chicas, pudieron evitar tener una sensación de alivio en su alma, era como si aquella penosa escena nunca hubiera existido. Las chicas estaban conmovidas por la actitud del chico, tan sereno, tan sobro, sin una gota de rencor en su interior.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien todo? –Hablo Lincoln-.

-Por mi está bien –respondió Michael, haciendo que el ambiente de esa habitación se volviera menos pesado que el aire-, ¿qué tal ellas?

Las chicas, al oír esas palabras se arrojaron al chico, abrazándolo. Aquellas palabras eran las justas que querían escuchar.

-Gracias, Michael –dijo Lynn-, definitivamente eres un gran amigo.

-No voy a sacrificar una buena amistad solo por un estúpido malentendido.

-Nosotras nos vamos –agrego Lori-, vamos, tú también Lincoln.

Las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones y Lincoln a la suya, en menos de un minuto se habían quedado solos, pero sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. Tal vez Lynn esperaba a que se cerraran las puertas de las habitaciones y asegurarse de que no serían espiados otra vez.

-Oye, entonces –comenzó Lynn a hablar-, con que las hamburguesas que quiera, ¿eh?

-Claro, ¿tienes mis 20 billetes? Ja, ja, ja -Lynn lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, acusativos-…

-Con que si, ¿eh? ¡Dos por moverte! –A lo que Michael no se inmuto-. ¡Rayos! Tampoco funciona contigo.

-Estoy la mayor parte del día con chicos de nuestra edad, prácticamente soy inmune a ese juego.

Lynn se mostró molesta, pero no duró mucho hasta que Michael decidió hablar:

-Escucha, me encantaría participar en este concurso de miradas, pero debo irme, iré a cenar con mis padres.

-Oh, está bien, adiós, supongo.

-Adiós, te veré mañana en el entrenamiento.

-No me lo perdería.

Así, despidiéndose los chicos, terminaba el día más difícil para Lynn en años, pues ni siquiera recordaba haberse agotado tanto en algún momento de su vida. Puesto eso, se sentó en las escaleras de entrada, a contemplar el inminente atardecer, y a un lado de ella, apareciendo su hermano, sentándose junto a ella, suspiro y dijo:

-Sabía que funcionaria.

Lynn recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano menor, rodeándola con su brazo, al fin, ese día había llegado a su fin y con él, los recuerdos del día anterior.


	15. La final

_Bueno gente, aquí comienza, este es el principio del fin, 14 capítulos han pasado y este es de los que más quería escribir desde el principio. Si están muy apegados a la historia, no se desanimen, faltan tres o cuatro capítulos antes del final definitivo, no sé qué lograre con eso, si aplausos o mentadas, pero es el final que ya le elegí y se chingo, aparte de parecerme sumamente fregón. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 11:00 de la noche del martes 16 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 15 – La Final

 _Tres semanas después… (Acento de narrador de Bob Esponja)_

-¡Lynn, respeta el esfuerzo!

-¡Allá va, Fred!

-¡Lo tengo!

-¡Me volví a mover!

-¡Aquí tienes!

-¡Si, gooool!

-¡Así se hace Lynn! Lincoln, ¿lo grabaste? –Levantando el pulgar, dio la señal de haberlo hecho-.

Después de ese último gol, al árbitro hacía sonar su ocarina, señalando el final del juego, mostrando en el marcador la impresionante cifra de 8-0, de los cuales, Lynn fue responsable de cuatro. Es todo, el torneo había finalizado y el equipo estaba seguro de que serían los ganadores, pues, de los 10 partidos, habían conseguido la gran marca de 9-1-0, nueve victorias, un empate y ninguna derrota, con un saldo a favor de +48 goles, aunque Lynn no pudo alcanzar la cifra de 30 tantos, siendo solo 28 los que llegara a marcar en el torneo.

La tabla de resultados no se reveló durante todo el torneo, por lo que no tenían la certeza de los resultados de los otros equipos, y lo que sabían, lo deducían por otros resultados que habían observado.

 _-¡Todos los equipos, favor de presentarse en el terreno de juego, repito, todos los equipos, favor de presentarse en el terreno de juego! ¡Pasaremos a dar paso a la ceremonia de premiación!_

Aquella ceremonia no sería la gran cosa, un pequeño reconocimiento, un trofeo de no más de unos $20 dólares, y algunas medallas, más la entrega de los certificados de La Hamburguesa del Eructo para los ganadores.

 _Los Salvajes_ tenían una certeza del 90% de que serían los ganadores, pues aunque hubieran empatado en puntos, la diferencia de goles era tremenda, nadie creía que esa diferencia haya podido ser superada. Los marcadores de aquel torneo para ese equipo habían sido: 6-0, 6-1, 7-0, 4-0, 9-0, 3-0, 5-1, 4-1 y 8-0. Un record impresionante.

Como se les había indicado, los equipos se reunieron sobre el terreno de juego, todos a la espera de que se revele el ganador de aquella pequeña competencia.

 _-Buenas noches, jóvenes_ –comenzó el anunciador mediante un megáfono-, _primero que nada, felicitarlos, los encuentros que se sostuvieron a lo largo de este último mes fueron algo asombroso…_

-¡Ve al grano, viejo! –Se escuchó de fondo que alguien gritaba, y ese comentario provoco no más que algunas carcajadas en los presentes-.

-Lynn –Michael llamo su atención, pero también había soltado su pequeña carcajada-...

 _-Oh, vaya, pero que impacientes… en fin. Está bien, vamos a proceder a llamar al equipo ganador_ –tomo un sobre, lo abrió y…-. _Vaya, al parecer tenemos un problema, ya que no hay equipo ganador…_

Todos se preguntaban qué carajo estaba sucediendo, que le pasaba a ese hombre, obvio tenía que haber algún ganador.

 _-Amiguitos, hay dos equipos, ¡se ha registrado un empate!_

Aquella noticia no fue bien recibida por nadie, se escuchó un abucheo generalizado a los organizadores y alguno que otro objeto volaron hacia el hombre sin mucha puntería.

 _-Calma, calma, jóvenes, por favor_ –decía, intentando calmar la molestia del momento, lo cual logro luego de unos segundos-. _Vamos a proceder a discutir esto para encontrar un único ganador. Por favor, esperen._

La multitud no tuvo más opción que acatar las órdenes. Nadie del equipo podría creer esto, alguien los había alcanzado, no solo en puntos, también en diferencia de goles. Pasaro minutos antes que el presentador volviera a tomar el megáfono para comunicar la resolución.

 _-Bien, podrían ponerme atención un momento, hemos llegado a una resolución. Debido a que se registró un empate entre dos equipos, se ha decidido, que estos jueguen un partido de desempate dentro de 24 horas. Los equipos involucrados son: Los Salvajes de Royal Woods y Los Royales del Centro. Estos dos equipos deberán estar aquí el día de mañana, a esta misma hora para disputar una nueva final para el campeonato. Esto es todo. Gracias._

Habiendo terminado de hablar el hombre, todos los equipos empezaron a abandonar el terreno, se dispersaron lentamente hasta que en la cancha solo quedaron 4 o 5, todos en sus asuntos. El equipo de Lynn también comenzaba a irse, sin embargo, Michael se quedó un poco atrás, y al notar esto, Gus se le acerco.

-¿Qué le parece, _capi_? Un empate, lo puedes creer… ¿Mike?

Michael se quedó inmóvil desde que el hombre termino de hablar, pensativo.

-Gus –finalmente hablo-, ¿sabes quién es el equipo con el que vamos a jugar mañana?

-No, es probable que no nos haya tocado jugar con ellos.

-Estás equivocado, amigo. Aquel equipo fue con el que disputamos nuestro primer juego.

-¿Se refiere aquel cuando…?

-Me temo que sí.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema? Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de vencerlos.

Michael quedo en silencio, pensativo, estaba recordando aquel juego, aquel suceso, no pudo evitar recordar lo que al final del juego había pasado…

-¡Mike! Vuelve a la realidad

-Ah, si… Lynn no jugara…

-Okay, Lynn no… ¡¿Lynn no qué?! Amigo, el cansancio te está afectando.

-Es en serio, yo… ¡oye! ¡Qué rayos te pasa! –Gus había golpeado en el brazo a Michael, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-No estás pensando con claridad. Si no le permites jugar, nunca te lo va a perdonar, aparte, recuerda que se salieron dos del equipo a medio torneo, solo somos ocho y Lynn es nuestra única delantera.

-Sí, tienes razón, yo…

-Estabas pensando en eso, ¿no?

-Si.

-Amigo, deja eso, no es sano, tienes que…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? –un extraño se acercó a donde los dos amigos charlaban, era el capitán de Los Royales, con una actitud notablemente altanera-. ¿Qué pasa, capitán? ¿Preocupado?

-¿Por ustedes? –respondió Gus por el-. Por favor, los hubiéramos hecho papilla aquel juego, solo que…

-Oh, cierto, su delantera se desmayó, claramente no pertenece a este juego.

Michael cerraba su puño con fuerza, tratando de contener el enojo por el insulto a su equipo y a su amiga.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal sigue la "desmayada"?

Esas palabras bastaron para que Michael quisiera ir sobre el chico a partirle su madre, pero Gus detuvo ese impulso, diciéndole que no valía la pena y que no arriesgara el juego de mañana.

-Salvajes, ya sé de donde tomaron el nombre –después de decir eso, se alejó, confiado y altanero-.

-Debiste dejarme darle un putazo.

-No era la ocasión, mejor espera a que se termine el torneo, ya después se la rajas toda.

-Ah, está bien. Mejor vámonos, nos deben estar esperando.

En lo que los chicos llegaban a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros, notaron que alguien faltaba, de los 6 solo estaba 5, pero no estaban esperado a los chicos que faltaban, estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba más lejos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Susurro Michael cerca de Lynn, quien salto sorprendida por el susto que le acababa de acomodar Michael-.

-¡Ah! Tonto, no hagas eso –dándole un golpe en el brazo-. Alex está hablando con alguien. Ese hombre se acercó y pidió tener una charla en privada con él.

-¿No es su papá? –Preguntó otro chico-.

-No, conozco a su papá –respondió Michael-, y ese no es su papá, ni ningún familiar que yo conozca.

Nadie alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Alex platicaba con el hombre, quien, si no vestía de traje, lo hacía de una manera muy formal, como si estuviera trabajando aun. De su chaqueta, saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Alex, quien se notó sumamente feliz de recibir aquel documento, y con un apretón de manos, se despidieron, el hombre se alejó de ahí y Alex se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros, guardando el sobre en su mochila.

-¿Qué escucharon, bola de entrometidos?

-En realidad –respondió Michael-, nada. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mañana en el entrenamiento les diré.

-Todos aceptaron las palabras de Alex, aunque los dejara con un insípido sabor de boca y con la duda de que era lo que había charlado con aquel hombre, pues al parecer era importante y si lo iba a compartir con sus compañeros, era más interesante para ellos.

La mañana siguiente se realizó con normalidad, el equipo se reunió por la mañana de ese domingo para realizar algo de trabajo regenerativo antes del juego, y sin dar rodeos al asunto, pidieron que Alex comunicara eso que tenía que decir.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, les voy a decir –comenzó a hablar con la garganta un poco seca, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros y amigos a la noticia, pero sin pelos en la lengua, continuo-, el hombre que vieron anoche, el que me entrego el sobre, el, él es un reclutador, trabaja para el New York Red Bulls, lo que me dio, fue un contrato y permiso parentales para unirme a las fuerzas básicas del equipo, y yo acepte.

De pronto se vio rodeado de felicitaciones de parte de todos menos de alguien Michael aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de decir, su mirada reflejaba una combinación entre tristeza y felicidad, sin llegar a la nostalgia, estaba feliz por su amigo, le habían dado una oportunidad inmejorable en su vida, pero no podía evitar sentir la tristeza de volver a perder a su mejor amigo.

Al notar a Michael, Lynn se acercó a él.

-Mike –le hablo despacio-, habla con él.

-Sí, gracias.

Dicho esto, se acercó con Alex y comenzaron a charlar.

-Bien, parece que te llego algo importante.

-Eso creo, amigo.

-Supongo que no debería estar sorprendido.

-Yo lo estoy, la verdad no esperaba esto.

-No seas tan modesto, algún día llegaría, y ya lo hizo –arrojando un suspiro, Michael continuó-. ¿Y cuándo te vas?

-En unos días, solo me dieron tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas aquí, y empacar.

-Te extrañaremos.

-¡Todavía no me voy!

-Es más fácil decirlo ahora.

Alex bufó dibujando una sonrisa en su cara, dándole la razón, y golpeándolo en el brazo amistosamente, a lo cual Michael devolvió el golpe. Después de esa semi-despedida, el entrenamiento comenzó, y transcurrió de manera normal. Al final de este todos procedieron a ir a sus hogares, descansar y comer antes del partido que sostendrían esa tarde, y como siempre, después de entrenar, Michael y Lynn tomaron la misma dirección. Durante un buen tramo del trayecto, no dijeron nada, hasta que Lynn se atrevió a hablar del tema, creía que lo mejor era evadirlo, pero supuso que hablar de eso sería lo más conveniente, que lo expulsara de su sistema.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? Oh, eso, bueno, aun no termino de aceptar que se va.

-¿Estas triste?

-Un poco, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es mi mejor amigo, aceptar que se va es difícil.

-Para mí también lo es, le veo como un hermano mayor.

-Yo también, él es un año mayor que yo. Apenas lo reencontré hace un par de meses después de varios años de no verlo y ahora, se vuelve a ir.

Michael ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas, realmente estaba triste de que aquel que sentía un hermano se alejara otra vez. Lynn no podía creer eso, Michael estaba llorando, eso le hacía sentir una gran pena, y no dudo en abrazarlo, bajo la cabeza de Michael hasta su pecho, lo sujeto fuertemente y dejo que este se desahogara junto a ella, quien también comenzaba a soltar lágrimas de tristeza. Sin dejar de caminar, así como estaban, llegaron a la casa de Lynn, y ya más tranquilos ambos, se sentaron en la escalera de entrada, sin hablar, dejando que el dolor terminara por ser expulsado de sus cuerpos adolecentes.

Paso un par de minutos de silencio entre que ya se había calmado el asunto y volvieran a hablar.

-Oye –pregunto Lynn-, ¿no quieres entrar a comer algo?

-En realidad, no tengo… -su oración fue interrumpida por el sonido de su estómago, quien lo traicionaba de igual manera que el de Lynn lo había hecho semanas atrás-

-Yo digo que si tienes, vamos entra.

-Pues creo si tengo un poco, pero, ¿está bien? Digo, ¿no habrá algún problema? Mejor vamos a algún sitio, por una pizza, yo te invito.

-Nah, aparte, ya me has invitado tu varias veces, es hora de que recibas algo a cambio -Lynn se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo, sintieron en la cara la onda de choque que se liberaba por el estruendo de la casa.

-Tienes razón, tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lado –dijo avergonzada de su familia, pues tenían la casa hecha un desmadre-.

Antes de que la puerta se pudiera cerrar otra vez, escucharon que alguien llamaba a Lynn desde la sala. Lincoln se encontraba ahí jugando un videojuego.

-Hola Lynn, hola Michael –sin despegar su atención del televisor-, ¿Cómo les fue? ¡Oh! Eso estuvo cerca.

-Estuvo bien hermano.

-Oye Lynn, antes de que lo olvide –ahora si pauso su juego-, Lori me dijo que si llegabas con Michael, que lo invitaras a comer.

-¿Eso dijo? La casa está hecha un asco, de ninguna manera pensamos quedarnos…

-Pues de hecho –Michael la interrumpió-, no me molesta.

-¡¿Qué?! –saltaron los dos hermanos al oír eso-.

-Bueno, sí, es solo que, díganme loco pero mi casa siempre esta tan limpia y ordenada que a veces me siento que no puedo hacer nada ahí dentro, aquí me siento un poco más libre.

Los dos chicos continuaban mirando a Michael, entre sorprendidos y que no creían una palabra de lo que les comentaba, pero finalmente decidieron darle por su lado al tema y se quedaron en la casa Loud. Pasaron no menos de unos minutos para que todas las hermanas de Lynn y Lincoln hubieran bajado a notar la presencia del adolecente de 14 años. De pronto, se vio rodeado de todas las hermanas quienes lo atacaban con preguntas, como pareciera era la costumbre de la casa. Estaba sentado en el sillón, Luan y Leni estaban junto a él, Lori y Luna se encontraban paradas detrás, como queriendo ser parte de la conversación desde la oscuridad. Por otro lado, tenía a Lili en su regazo, jugando con la pequeñita de algunos meses de edad mientras respondía todas las preguntas que le lanzaban, al parecer, el no parecía estar incomodado con esa situación, aunque Lynn estaba molesta de que le pusieran tanta atención, pues no se trataba de su novio… aun.

-Oye Michael –al fin hablo Lynn- ¿te gustaría que pidiéramos pizza?

-Lynn, vamos –respondió-, sabes que no puedo…

-Vamos, debes descansar un poco de ese régimen, aparte, volviste a perder peso.

-Ah –suspiro-, está bien.

Saco su cartera y de ella, tomó $30 dólares.

-Aquí tienes.

-De ninguna manera, eres mi invitado, no permitiré que gastes un centavo.

-Lynn, tómalos, son al menos otras dos pizzas, y tus hermanas también deben estar hambrientas. ¿Tú que dices, Lincoln? Me apoyas, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo que digas amigo –aún se encontraba bien centrado en su videojuego, y Michael aprovecho ese momento de debilidad de su hermano creyendo que Lynn no se negaría ante la petición de su hermano-.

-Oh, usas a Lincoln como tu zombie, golpe bajo, Mike. Pero está bien, supongo que no nos vendría mal que sobre a que falte.

Lynn tomo el dinero, pasados unos minutos, llegaron las pizzas. Todos los que estaban ahí disfrutaron de la comida, la cual transcurrió mientras Michael seguía respondiendo las preguntas que las hermanas de Lynn le hacían.

Paso una hora, llego el momento de que Michael se marchara a prepararse para el gran juego, sabía también que Lynn debía hacerlo, por lo que la despedida no duró mucho tiempo, aparte de que se verían en unas horas. Lynn lo despidió desde la escalera de su casa, solo para segundos después, al entrar a la casa, encontrarse a todas sus hermanas mirándola, ansiosas de respuestas, con expresiones en sus rostros que casi daban miedo.

-¿Ya te lo pregunto? –Le pregunto Lori-.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos hermana –agrego Luan-, no nos dejes expectantes.

-En serio no sé de qué están hablando, chicas.

-Vamos Lynn, yo también quiero saber.

-¡Lincoln!

-Tengo curiosidad.

-Pues él no me ha dicho nada, sea lo que sea –Lynn sabía exactamente de lo que hablaban sus hermanas, no era tonta, pero tampoco estaba segura. Había entablado una muy linda amistad con Michael y no dejaría que eso se escapara solo por algo por lo que ni siquiera tenía certeza-.

-¡Ahh! –Se fundieron en una generalizada expresión de decepción-.

-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que prepararme para el gran juego.

Después de eso, se marchó indignada a su habitación, se dio una ducha, se vistió con su uniforme, bajo al patio trasero a meditar poco sobre lo que iba a suceder, se mentalizaba, y visualizaba en su mente el partido. Ella no tenía ni idea de que el contrario era aquel equipo que enfrentaron cuando al término del partido, perdió la conciencia.

-Bien, estoy lista –dijo a si misma-. ¡A ganar!

Volvió a su habitación un momento por su mochila, la tomó de sobre su cama, y al volver a bajar encontró a todas sus hermanas ahí frente a ella.

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunto indiferente-.

-Todas insisten en ir a apoyarte –le respondió Lincoln-.

-Sí, no lo hicimos desde, bueno, tu sabes…

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta de la casa, acompañado nuevamente de un grito de dolor.

-¡Ahh! Por el amor de… Oh, hola Lincoln –había abierto la puerta-, ¿Lynn esta lista?

-Pues no solo ella, también mis hermanas están desesperadas por ir.

-Pues, por mí no hay problema.

-Si, si, si, seamos todos felices y vámonos –dijo Lynn apresurada-. Se nos hace tarde.

Todos se fueron en la camioneta de los Loud, el ambiente en el camino no fue distinto a otro de los momentos que Michael tuviera con las hermanas, haciendo que el tiempo del trayecto fuera sumamente ameno, ya de por si el tiempo había sido más corto que el anterior, la plática había reducido aún más esa sensación.

Llegando al lugar de la disputa y discordia, los jugadores y Lincoln pasaron a tomar lugar dentro de la cancha. Aún era temprano por lo que solo había algunos jugadores rivales, no más de tres o cuatro. El estar ahí, con las hermanas de Lynn en las gradas, traía recuerdos un poco incomodos para todos, pero rápidamente eso se olvidó.

-Oye, esos chicos me parecen familiares –dijo Lynn a Michael-.

-Oh, cierto, no se los dijimos. Con quien vamos a jugar es con quien jugamos el primer partido. Olvide decírselos por el asunto de Alex.

Lynn cayo en recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa vez, pero no estaba dispuesta a que volviera a suceder.

Pasaron los minutos restantes y poco a poco el resto de los jugadores comenzaba a llegar y las tribunas a abarrotarse de gente. Todos sabían lo que había pasado en aquel juego y muchos estaban ahí por el morbo más que por ver un gran partido de fútbol.

Lentamente, se acercaba la hora de la verdad, los dos equipos estaban reunidos cada uno por su cuenta, dándose ánimos y planeando una que otra jugada, recordando que ese estilo de juego era mucho más orgánico que el que se juega con 11 jugadores.

El árbitro entro al campo con balón en mano, lo coloco, se sorteó quien de los dos equipos haría el primer saque, lo ganó el rival, procedieron a inicial el partido, y con un silbatazo inicial comenzaban las acciones de juego.


	16. We are the Champions

_Hola, ¿me tarde? Lo siento, no puedo escribir esto todo el día. Me tarde, pero valió la pena, pues logre lo que quería en este capítulo. Disfrútenlo._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 3:20 de la tarde del miércoles 16 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

Cap. 16 – We are the Champions

Poco antes de que se dieran iniciadas las acciones del partido, en el espacio de tiempo que hubo entre el _"team back"_ del equipo y el inicio del juego, Michael se quedó sentado en la banca, mirando algo en su teléfono y con los auriculares puestos, mientras sonreía. Al notar esto, Lynn, se acercó a preguntarle que veía, pero para ninguno de los otros era un secreto, pues ya lo había hecho antes, era como un ritual para él, le daba confianza e inspiración.

-¿Qué es lo que miras, Mike? –pregunto Lynn, sorprendiéndolo-.

-Oh, pues verás, me inspiro.

-¿Con que?

Ante esa interrogativa, Michael decidió que no podría explicárselo, por lo que comenzó el video desde el principio.

-Ven, mira eso –y le mostro el video-.

El video databa de hace 4 años, era un partido de fútbol, pero identificaba de donde, solo podía notar lo obvio, una narración latina, mexicana probablemente, los equipos involucrados vestían uniformes amarillos y azules, y el marcador mostraba un 1-1, pero al lado se mostraba un (1-2). Comenzó a reproducirse, mostrando en primera instancia una fecha: 23 de mayo de 2013, entonces, comenzó la narración:

"… _saque de esquina, uf, uf, que cierre. Y viene América, metiendo el servicio, ¡cabezazo de Moisés! ¡Goooooool! ¡Moisés, Moisés, Moisés, Moisés! ¡Eres un héroe, eres un héroe! ¡Ohhhhhhh! ¡Moisés, Moisés, Moisés, Moisés, Moisés, Moisés, Moisés Muñoz! ¡Eres un héroe!..._

Lynn no daba crédito a lo que Michael le había mostrado, parecía algo actuado, una escena salida de alguna película al estilo de Hollywood. ¿Cómo era posible? Faltando un minuto, el portero hacia un remate de palomita, lanzándose para contactar el balón y, por azares del destino, un contrario desviaba esa pelota y la mandaba al fondo de las redes.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Asombroso, nunca vi nada igual.

-Y no viste el partido completo…

-Chicos, ya vamos a empezar –los llamaron para que tomaran sus posiciones-.

Y con el sonido del silbato, se marcaba el inicio del partido, matar o morir, hoy o nunca. El equipo contrario tomaba la pelota, pero a diferencia de ese primer juego, se veían más confiados, ahora practicaban el _"tuya, mía, tenla, te la presto, acaríciala"_. Se tardaron más, pero, como en aquel juego, fueron los primeros en dar disparo a portería. Este iba potente, a la zona baja del arquero, y Michael, solo con un recueste rápido, contenía el balón, se disponía a dar salida con Lynn, quien ya le había marcado el pase, pero cambio de opinión y decidió salir jugando con sus defensas, mas ellos hicieron lo que Michael quiso hacer antes de arrepentirse, mandar a correr a Lynn, quien del otro extremo de la cancha, recibía el balón, para de pronto verse rodeada por dos defensores, logrando driblar al primero pero fallando con el segundo, y se inició el contra ataque. Pase va, pase viene y nadie los detiene. Se acercaban, se disponían a tirar, pero una pierna salvadora arrebataba el esférico de las contrarias y nuevamente marcaba el pase a Lynn, quien recibía, nuevamente contra dos defensores, esta vez, no pudo ni quitarse de encima al primero, se sintió frustrada, y emprendió marcha atrás para lavar su error. Había corrido lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a interponerse frente a la persona que llevaba el balón, pero este, con un rápido movimiento de piernas, mando el pase a un costado de la cancha donde otro de los rivales lo atraparía, y evitando a un primer defensor, lanzaría un potente tiro que Michael se aseguraba de desviar a córner.

Con la pelota detenida en contra, Lynn sabia donde posicionarse en ese tipo de jugadas, pues en cuanto su equipo recuperaba el balón, inmediatamente ella lo recibía, habiendo marcado así casi la mitad de los que marco durante el torneo regular.

En cuanto el balón se acercó al área, Michael dio un gran salto para descolgar el balón e iniciar el contragolpe, a lo que Lynn comenzó a correr, pero lo que vio antes de enfilarse por completo la pasmó, no lo podía creer, en lugar de iniciar la contra, decidió echarse al suelo, en un acto clásico de hacer tiempo, el reloj no llegaba ni a los 10 minutos y él ya hacía tiempo. Sobra decir que Lynn se molestó.

Se levantó, espero el reacomodo de su equipo y procedió nuevamente con uno de sus defensas, esta vez, ya no le marcaron el pase a Lynn, quien ya triste y molesta, solo corría acompañando al equipo y participando en algunos pases, sin llegar de verdad a inquietar a los rivales, más que por un par de tiros que el arquero controlaba o enviaba a tiro de esquina sin obtener más de estos.

En una de esas jugadas, todos los jugadores, menos Alex ni Michael por obvias razones, habían subido a rematar, el cobro de esquina, pero no dio frutos, lo que es peor, cayó en las manos del portero quien rápidamente dio salida a sus compañeros con pase raso, y de pronto, tres jugadores contrarios arremetían contra el arco de Michael, quien sabia del peligro, pues de sus goles en contra, dos fueron de esa forma. Michael sabía que tres eran demasiado para Alex, y no podría detener mucho, solo esperaba el regreso de sus compañeros, quienes trataron los más rápido posible de hacerlo, excepto Lynn, quien solo trotaba. De un momento a otro, ya casi estaban sobre el área de Michael, y con par de pases se deshicieron de Alex, ahora solo estaba Michael, 1 vs 2, pues el tercero dejo de seguirlos en cuanto Alex quedo fuera de la jugada. Así, dando algunos pasos hacia adelante, espero al rival y el inminente pase al compañero desmarcado. Tratando de anticipar, también dio uno hacia el jugador libre, después solo se escuchó:

-Te tengo –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono altanero-.

Al escuchar estas palabras, lo dedujo inmediatamente, tratarían de hacer que ese balón pasara por encima de él, dejándolo fuera de juego… o eso creían, pues al momento de que el balón pasaba por encima de su cabeza, retrocedió dos largos pasos y con fuerza que saco de quien sabe dónde, dio un gran salto hacia atrás impulsado solo por su pierna izquierda:

-¡No te lo permitiré!

Solo ese gran grito se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que sorprendentemente tocara el balón a mano cambiada y la elevara levemente sobre el travesaño, enviando a un nuevo tiro de córner, y la jugada terminaba al caer Michael al suelo.

Basto medio segundo para que los presentes en las gradas estallaran en euforia por haber presenciado aquella magnifica jugada. Lynn tampoco daba fe de lo acontecido, pero no le importo mucho, solo se quedó en medio campo parada, y sabiendo que faltaba poco para el medio tiempo, se acercó a la banca para tomar un poco de agua, mientras bebía, se cobraba el saque, pensó que como todo el partido, Michael se haría de ese balón y saldría en corto con algún defensa, grave error.

-¡Lynn! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –Se escuchó a un muy enfadado Michael, y al oír esto, volteo la cabeza solo para observar el balón pasar de largo hacia el saque de banda-.

 _-Fiu, fiu, fiuuuuuuu_

Se escuchó el silbato del árbitro, pues tal como lo había pensado Lynn, el primer tiempo había finalizado después de esa jugada. Cada uno de los equipos fue a sus respectivos bancos, cansados y sudados. Al estar ya todo el equipo en la banca sentado, Michael comenzó a hablar.

-Vamos amigos, no hay que aflojar el ritmo, Lynn –se dirigió a la castaña-, ¿qué paso ahí?

Dichas estas palabras, Lynn se levantó, se mostraba claramente molesta y con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a Michael y le dio una bofetada que nadie esperaba, la dio con tal fuerza que quien hubiera estado atento a la escena se daría cuenta de lo que ha pasado, después de eso, los demás solo soltaron una carcajada con la que se podría leer entre líneas: _"Te lo mereces, por puñetaz"._

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?! –Le reclamo a Michael, quien solo se sobaba la mejilla, aun sorprendido por el golpe-.

-Pero yo que…

-¡Cállate! Todo el maldito partido evitaste darme un solo pase, creí… creí que una apuesta no sería tan importante para ti…

De pronto, Michael recordó aquella apuesta que le había hecho a Lynn antes de comenzar el torneo, que constaba en que si lograba treinta goles o más le daría su premio, y tras ese pensamiento se quedó en silencio.

-Si tanto te interesa tu premio, quédatelo, yo me voy de aquí, vamos Lincoln.

Lincoln quien se encontraba grabando aun, estaba recordando algo que Michael había charlado con uno de sus amigos, pero estaba muy ocupado enfocando la cámara y buscando un ángulo adecuado para grabar.

-Lynn espera –dijo Lincoln-…

-Yo lo hago, hermano –interrumpió Michael, y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Lynn, continuo-, si Lynn, tienes razón, estaba evitando darte la pelota, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Es que yo no…

-Lo sabía, no tienes ni una excusa para eso… adiós Mike –dijo soltándose de la mano de Michael-.

-Yo no quería que te volviera a pasar nada, está bien, ya lo dije.

Lynn lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que para que no me pasara nada? Todo el torneo fue así y nada me sucedió.

-Lynn, aún tengo el recuerdo de lo que pasó ese primer juego, en el que tu…

Lynn también recordó aquello que había sucedido, pero tanto ella como el sabían que no la causa no había sido un desgaste físico, aun así, Michael se sentía culpable, pensaba que si evitaba esos pases largos evitaría cansarla de más.

-Eres un tonto –lo dijo con una sonrisa, olvidando todo el enojo que estaba sintiendo. Al parecer, el que se preocuparan por ella le devolvió los ánimos para jugar y restableció su energía-.

-¿Te quedas?

-Con una condición, dame más de esos pases que tanto me gustan.

-Hecho.

Tras esas últimas palabras, los dos chicos se abrazaron, pero rápidamente fueron interrumpidos…

-Oigan, tortolos, ya es hora de continuar.

Se separaron rápidamente, rojos como tomate, habían olvidado que estaban con sus amigos disputando un partido importante.

Cuando el partido se reanudo, el juego del equipo claramente había cambiado, seguían jugando al pase e corto, pero también empezaban a abundar los pases largos y centros precisos, pero aun no cosechaban.

Fueron 15 minutos en los que el marcador no se abría, intento tras intento desesperado de romper la meta rival. Pero en una jugada, a 5 minutos del final, Lynn decidió que no se volvería a ir con las manos vacías, así de decidió actuar, y bajo hasta medio campo, recibió un pase de la defensa, rápidamente se dio media vuelta para estar frente al arco rival, avanzó unos metros hasta que se vio bloqueada por tres defensas, esta vez, no sabía qué hacer, y cuando intentaría encarar sabiendo que sería detenida rápidamente, alzo la vista y vio de reojo a un compañero suyo, y con un par de fintas y movimiento de piernas logro dar un pase raso y preciso que caería en poder de Alex. Así, dejando a los defensas parados, también siguió con la jugada, corrió hasta estar en línea con su compañero, quien inmediatamente noto que ella quería ese gol, y como resultado, el balón llego a los pies de Lynn quien se preparó para tirar y al momento del disparo, sintió como algo se atravesaba en el camino de su pierna, haciéndola caer dentro del área… ¡penalti!

El árbitro camino hacia el área, señalando el manchón penal, y mientras caminaban se veía rodeado de chicos de ambos bandos, pero hizo un movimiento que todos reconocieron, aunque no dejaron de reclamar, estas disminuyeron, pero el árbitro no se tentó el corazón y amonestó a 4 jugadores, dos por bando, más al chico que había provocado la falta, quien era el capitán de los contrarios.

-¡Oiga, eso es roja!

-¡No mames, si apenas la toque!

-Basta señores, la decisión está tomada, es penal para los verdes, punto final.

Lynn se recuperaba mientras pasaba todo el alboroto de la jugada, no interesándose mucho en formar parte de la discusión con el árbitro. Eso sí, se encontraba furiosa, quería soltar un buen golpe a ese chico que la había derribado, lo tomó como un reto. Entre tanto, el jugador que le cometió la falta, se acercó a ella, y con una voz completamente burlona, dijo:

-Lo siento, olvide que te desmayabas –mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarse, acto que ignoro de inmediato-.

El tiempo seguía su marcha y dos minutos se habían perdido desde el contacto, solo faltaba decidir quién cobraría el tiro de castigo. Los penales no abundaron en los partidos del equipo, solo habían sido dos a favor y uno en contra, y de los dos penales a favor, uno lo había cobrado Alex y otro Michael, por lo que la decisión la tomarían ellos dos. Michael, ya en el área rival, tomo el balón, pero en lugar de colocarlo, llamó a Lynn con una seña, ella no pensó que le fuera a dar el cobro, y por eso le sorprendió lo que pasó.

-Creo que es tu turno –y le entrego el balón-.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tu. Abre ese candado.

Lynn, feliz y con una mirada y sonrisa competitiva, tomo el balón, lo coloco y tomó su distancia, tomó no más de 5 pasos, parándose ahí, frente a la pelota. Su equipo pensó que por la falta, estaría sumamente animada y dispararía con una fuerza tal que cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entraría a la portería empujada por el balón. Comenzó a correr para patear, corrió con un ritmo que solo alimentaba las expectativas de sus compañeros, pero en cambio, contacto el balón de tal manera que hizo que este describiera una parábola y lentamente vio como el balón hacia contacto con las redes.

 _-¡Gol! ¡Gol de Lynn Loud Jr.!_

Aquellas palabras las había oído más 28 veces atrás, pero solo esas tuvieron un significado tal que hizo que Lynn estallara en euforia. Para ese momento, las hermanas que estaban en la grada, convenientemente cercanas a la meta rival, ya se encontraban totalmente metidas en el juego, contra todos sus instintos estaban prestando atención, y festejaron de igual manera que Lynn, quien las escuchó y cuando las vio, no pudo evitar correr hacia ellas para festejar con ellas tratando de atravesar la reja para poder abrazarlas, no pasando de ello, pero sintiendo las palmadas de sus hermanas, orgullosas de ella.

Para cuando la euforia bajo y fue momento de reanudar el juego, el equipo rival, sobre todo el capitán, se encontraban totalmente furioso, por lo que se colocó en el círculo central para junto a uno de sus compañeros para realizar la reanudación, y al escuchar el silbato indicando el comienzo de las acciones, recibió el pase y saco un certero, potente y colocado disparo, se dirigió hacia el costado izquierdo del arquero, todo parecía que sería gol, pero una mano se atravesó impidiéndole el paso. Para su mala fortuna, el balón quedo dentro del área, muerto, listo para ser rematado y firmar el empate, por lo que todos los jugadores cercanos, compañeros y contrarios corrieron hacia este, inclusive Lynn, pero ella no corrió hacia el balón, corrió hacia la portería instintivamente, ya que Michael la había dejado descubierta al ir por el balón que quedo suelto sobre la media luna del área grande.

De pronto, un jugador contrario tomo el balón, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Michael, quien quería regresar a su arco a defenderlo como fuera, pero ya era tarde, el balón seria pasado a un jugador que se incorporaba por el lado izquierdo, pero no fue con mucha fuerza, y él decidió con determinación evitar que el jugador disparara, por lo que haciendo un pequeño recorrido, se arrojó para evitar la caída de su marco.

 _¡Paf!_

Se escuchó con fuerza, el disparo había impactado en la cara de Lynn y afortunadamente lo desviaba fuera del arco, pero algo andaba mal. Ella no cayó al piso por el contacto ni mucho menos, solo necesito de unos segundos para recuperarse del impacto, cuya consecuencia no fue más que algo de enrojecimiento en su cara. Cuando se levantó, pudo notar que alguien estaba tirado en el suelo, y una leve mancha carmesí junto a él.

-¡¿Michael?! –Gritó desesperada-, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo golpearon en el rostro.

Inmediatamente noto como el rostro de Michael estaba pintado por una gran mancha de sangre que brotaba de una herida en su cien. No se encontraba inconsciente, pero no fue capaz de levantarse.

Lo que había sucedido no lo noto Lynn, de hecho, difícilmente alguien había visto con claridad lo que había sucedido. Michael, al tratar de bloquear la pelota una vez más, se arrojó hacia su izquierda, estirándose lo más que pudo, pero solo había podido dar un pequeño rozón al balón que después impactaría el rostro de Lynn (no fue culpa de Michael, no mamen). Pero ahí no acabaría la cosa, pues el impulso que tomo la pierna del pateador no pudo detenerse hasta que esta, después de golpear el balón, llegara a chocar con la cara de Michael.

Todos ahí se encontraban expectantes. El medico que ahí estaba por lo que llegara a pasar se encontraba atendiendo a Michael sobre la cancha, y con cuidado le colocaba un parche para detener la hemorragia y una venda para sostenerlo. Poco a poco se fue recuperando el arquero. En ese momento, el tiempo reglamentario se había consumido en su totalidad, pero el juez decidió agregar dos minutos más. El chico se recuperaba, rodeado de todos sus compañeros, los que le ofrecían agua, la cual aceptaba y realizando algunos ejercicios visuales decidió que podría terminar el partido, pues tampoco tenía otra opción.

Michael, habiéndose recuperado, recibió palabras de aliento de sus compañeros, en especial de Alex y de Lynn, pero ya totalmente recuperado se dio reinicio a las acciones. Lynn quiso quedarse a defender la ventaja, pero rápido recibió la indicación de que debía tomar su posición, evitando así conglomeración en el área arrastrando dos marcadores y evitando que el portero pudiera subir a rematar.

El cobro de esquina fue realizado y, como en muchas otras ocasiones, Michael tomo el esférico de un salto, pero esta vez no hizo el pase a Lynn ni salió con alguno de sus defensas. Bajo el balón y el mismo condujo el contra ataque. Se quitó al primer rival, fácilmente, con un recorte, después avanzo hasta medio campo, donde Alex ya le marcaba el pase, seguido por un defensor. Mandó el pase con precisión absoluta, dejándolo muerto en los pies de Alex, quien se dio cuenta que la jugada la iba acompañando Lynn.

Esa jugada la había practicado muchas veces con Michael, por si algún día se necesitaba o si la oportunidad se prestaba. Ya lo habían puesto en práctica pero necesitaban de una tercera persona para complementar los pases. Esa persona fue Lynn.

Alex no dudo en pasar el balón a Lynn, quien ya había dejado atrás a su marcador.

-Lo siento Mike, ahora es matar o morir. Otro día será –pensó-.

Michael, al ver el pase a Lynn, redujo el ritmo pero no dejo de seguir la jugada, solo se quedó atrás. Pensó que todo estaría definido dentro de algunos segundos. Lynn entro al callejón del área grande, y para sorpresa de muchos, no disparo de primera intención, ni siquiera se quedó con el balón, lo había retrocedido a Michael, quien se encontraba también sin marca, si presión. No lo pensó demasiado, y con un cañonazo, de tres dedos disparo a la portería, haciendo que la bola tomara el efecto que él quería, alejarla lo más posible del alcance del arquero. El balón rebotaba en el poste para después colarse dentro de las redes.

 _-¡Gol! ¡Gol de Michael Rodríguez!_

Aquel momento después del gol de Michael se transformó en una fiesta llena de gozo y celebración, celebración que él mismo había iniciado. No se quedó con las ganas de cantar su gol a los cuatro vientos, por lo que rápidamente corría a las gradas, y deslizándose sobre sus rodilleras, formaba un corazón con las manos. En eso, todos sus amigos corrieron hacia él, encabezados por Lynn, para celebrar con su capitán. El silbato sonaba fuertemente, el encuentro había terminado y el marcador reflejaba un 2-0 a favor de " _Los Salvajes"._ Era todo, ellos eran los campeones.

 _Amigos, que tal, solo unas aclaraciones:_

 _Si eres de México, sabrás de donde salió lo del principio; si no tienes ni idea, te invito a ver el siguiente video: watch?v=7xKV43CGkMI_

 _Acerca de la prórroga que di en el partido, lo voy a explicar: Aquí donde vivo hay cientos de canchas de ese estilo, pero todas ellas tienen distinto reglamento, en unas no te puedes barrer, en otras el portero no puede despejar con el pie o más lejos de media cancha, cosas así, y en cuanto a la prórroga, esta se da en casi todas, pero es muy difícil que den macho tiempo, pues no se pierde mucho, el balón no se va lejos, ni cosas por el estilo, solamente, como lo represente, pasa si hay pleito o lesionados._

 _Sin más, los saludo el próximo capítulo._


	17. Noticia

_Amigos, nuevamente los saludo. Antes de empezar quiero hacer unas observaciones, la primera es que no me di cuenta que el link que pongo para algunas referencias, sobre todo a canciones o temas musicales, sale cortado. No creo que hayan tenido problema en saber qué hacer si quieren ver las referencias, si no saben qué hacer, vayan a YouTube, y peguen el resto del link con un "/" entre el link de la página principal de YouTube y el resto del link y listo; la otra cosa era que, he notado que de unos cuantos capítulos para acá los he estado haciendo más largos. Déjenme decirles que la tendencia es posible que continúe, espero no les moleste. Por ahora, es todo. Disfrútenlo._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 9.30 de la mañana del jueves 18 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

 **Cap. 17 – Noticia**

…

 _And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

 _We are the champions_

 _We are the champions_

 _No time for losers_

 _Because we are the champions of the world_

…

Esa canción resonaba en todo el lugar, también se disparaban luces de bengala al cielo, los jugadores se abrazaban, parecía que de verdad habían ganado la copa del mundo. La felicidad se desbordaba, nunca en esa ciudad se había vivido un momento de tanta euforia relacionado con el futbol.

Entre los festejos, porque ya era eso, un festejo impresionante, Michael caminaba junto a la gradería, quien le reconocía el trabajo que había logrado. En ese momento él se sentía en _El Maracaná, El Azteca o Wembley_ o cualquier otro que haya albergado una importante final de fútbol. Mientras caminaba sintió como alguien se trepó a él, abrazándolo con sus piernas y también festejando a todo pulmón aquel logro. No se preocupó por preguntarse de quien se trataba, estaba demasiado ocupado festejando.

Cuando bajo la felicidad y la persona que tenía encima lo dejo, se dio cuenta de que Lynn fue quien festejo con él durante unos segundos, y al darse cuenta, no titubeo al momento y soltó un gran abrazo que le fue correspondido. Ambos hablaban de lo genial que había jugado el otro, y en un impulsivo acto, Michael tomo a Lynn de los brazos y beso su mejilla, lo que la dejo pasmada y tan roja como la mancha de sangre en el vendaje de Michael. Ella no pudo tener otra reacción más que sonreír por el acto que la había tomado por sorpresa. Él también se avergonzaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente para prestar atención a lo que había hecho, y continuo festejando con sus otros amigos. En ese momento, Lincoln pasaba por ahí, continuaba grabando, lo estaba hizo durante todo el festejo, y por suerte, capto el momento exacto del amistoso beso.

-Oye Lynn –parecía una verdadera entrevista-, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Déjame en paz, tonto –respondió con un claro tono de vergüenza e ira al mismo tiempo, pero solo le duro un instante, pues al notar la hostilidad de su hermana, Lincoln decidió alejarse hasta que se calmara-.

Lynn también seguía festejando con sus amigos, con su nueva familia, abrazo tras abrazo recibía y daba. Aunque había obtenido otros campeonatos, nunca ninguno se sintió tan bien como el que acababa de obtener, se sentía realizada, completa, como si el camino no hubiera sido tan fácil, pues a excepción del primero y ese último juego, todos los habían ganado con suma facilidad.

Los festejos no se prolongaron más de 10 minutos, cuando la ceremonia de premiación comenzó para celebrar a los campeones de ese pequeño torneo. Se acercaron algunas personas, llevaban con ellos el trofeo y las medallas que conmemoraban el primer premio, y así, uno a uno fueron recibiendo las medallas, para que al final, el capitán del equipo, Michael, diera un paso al frente de estos y recibiera el pequeño pero significativo trofeo. En cuanto lo tomó, lo alzó sobre su cabeza, enfrente de la grada, gritando a todo pulmón, dejando salir todo lo que sentía, grito al que se unió todo su equipo, y alzándolo una vez más entre todos, regresaban los festejos, aquello era un júbilo total. Ese momento fue inmortalizado por Lori, pues tomaba fotos con su teléfono desde la grada mientras todo eso duraba.

La celebración tomo alrededor de otros 10 minutos, poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la cancha y el lugar, hasta que dentro del terreno de juego no quedaron más que Michael y Lynn, quienes ya no estaban festejando, solo estaban sentados en su banca, viendo como el firmamento poco se llenaba de estrellas, ya no era jubilo lo que sentían, sino un tranquilidad y paz interior increíbles.

-Bueno –Michael rompió el silencio-, creo que es hora de irnos.

Lynn solo asintió.

-Oye Michael, quiero confesar algo –dijo Lynn apenada-. Hace rato que te… bueno, eso, no fue porque en verdad estuviera molesta…

-¿Ah, no? –pregunto confuso-.

-No, solo quería darte un golpe

-¿Qué? –aun si entender-. ¿Entonces porque me pegaste?

-No lo sé, yo, solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo y busque una excusa para ello…

Michael aun incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo, solo miraba a Lynn con extrañez

-Lo siento…

-Ah, ya no importa, ganamos y eso quedo en el pasado.

Lynn sonrió aliviada.

-Sabes, yo también quiero confesar algo. Lynn, yo… yo quería…

-Oigan, ustedes –alguien interrumpió a los chicos antes de que Michael pudiera terminar. Se trataba de un hombre, no muy alto, tez morena, no más que el tono de Michael, y vestía un conjunto deportivo azul marino, con algunos detalles en amarillo canario y una gorra del mismo color (amarillo)-.

-Sí, ¿que se le ofrece? –Dijo Michael enfadado, pero a la vez aliviado-.

-Quiero felicitarlos por ese gran juego, sobre todo por esa última jugada. Fue como ver a la _MSN_ o a la _BBC_ pero en pequeño, muy impresionante. Seguí su juego durante todo el torneo y tome algunos videos de las jugadas y se los envié a mis superiores, ellos también están impresionados.

-¿Quiénes son sus jefes? –Pregunto Lynn muy molesta- ¿Y porque hizo eso sin nuestro consentimiento?

-Buenas preguntas jovencita, tienes razón, debo decirles que pasa. Verán, yo trabajo en México, pertenezco a una asociación que se reside en la capital, allá es donde se encuentran mis jefes, y me pidieron que te entregara esto.

De su chamarra saco un sobre, este no tardo en tomarlo, pero decidió no abrirlo.

-¿De qué se trata? –dijo Michael sin todavía comprender al cien por ciento lo que pasaba-.

-Soy reclutador, trabajo en el Club América, de México, queremos que te integres a nuestras fuerzas básicas. ¿Qué dices?

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla a Michael y a Lynn, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando. Michael trato de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que volteo a ver a Lynn, quien estaba cabizbaja, notablemente triste, lo que hizo que Michael no terminara de sonreír para bajar la mirada, y comenzar a responder:

-Señor, le agradezco mucho el interés, pero…

-¡El acepta! –Interrumpió Lynn inesperadamente-.

-¿Debo tomarle la palabra a tu novia?

-Ella no… -Yo no… -y así seria, ya no-.

-Michael –Lynn se dirigió a este-, esta es una gran oportunidad, tómala.

-Pero Lynn, tu…

-Olvídate de mí y comienza a pensar en ti –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos notablemente humedecidos-.

-¿Y bien? –Estaba el hombre expectante de lo que hablaban los chicos, esperando por una respuesta-.

-Acepto –con un apretón de manos sello su nueva vida-.

-Excelente, mañana iré a tu casa a hablar con tus padres sobre esto. Sin más, me despido… Oh, y señorita Loud, usted también impresiono, tal vez en unos años más –dicho esto, procedió a retirarse-.

-Lynn, yo…

-Felicidades, cumplirás un sueño.

-Aun no estoy seguro de si quiero irme.

-Sí, si quieres –y le dio un fuerte abrazo para que este no pudiera observar las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Sabía que estaba perdiendo al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo de unas cuantas semanas para acá y también que sería egoísta que rechazara esa gran oportunidad para quedarse con ella. Ambos sabían que era lo que Michael iba a decir antes de ser interrumpido, pero dada la situación, ya no podría ser. Y ambos decidieron evitar el tema-.

Aquel abrazo duro alrededor de un minuto, en lo que Lynn lograba recuperarse del golpe emocional que aquel sujeto les había dado.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –Pregunto Lynn-.

-De hecho, mi padre pasará por mí, espero no te moleste.

-No, no te preocupes. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, mis hermanas me están esperando.

-Claro, te veo… luego.

-Adiós.

Lincoln y las demás chicas se habían percatado de todo, y mientras veían a Lynn regresar con ellas, notablemente deprimida, triste, sin una pizca de brillo en sus ojos. Al notar eso, las chicas decidieron no hacer mención de lo que vieron ni preguntar, pues no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido.

-¿Están todas listas? –Pregunto Lori-. Bien Vámonos.

-¡Espera! –Grito Lincoln-. Debo devolver esto –dijo mostrando la cámara con la que grabo todos los partidos y la celebración final-. Ahora vuelvo.

Fue tan rápido como volvió, solo entrego la cámara a Michael y volvió a la camioneta sin hacer preguntas.

El viaje de regreso fue tenso, nadie quería decir una sola palabra, solo algunas de las chicas se escudaban en sus clásicos hábitos en un viaje. Para cuando llegaron a casa, la última en bajar de la camioneta fue Lynn, muy deprimida para intentar moverse. Solo Lincoln la espero fuera del vehículo, esperando lo que fuera necesario acompañando a su hermana que claramente necesitaba apoyo moral. Así pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Lynn se bajó de la Van.

-Lynn, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, Linc, solo… solo…

-Solo desahógate, hermana.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, no pudo contener más el llanto y arrojándose a su pecho, soltó cada una de las lágrimas que guardo durante todo el viaje al pensar que Michael se iría de su vida.

-Lincoln, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿Soy una mala hermana? ¿De verdad merezco sentirme así cada cierto tiempo?

-Lynn, estás loca. Eres la mejor hermana, siempre me ayudas, ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando Ronnie Anne aun me molestaba? Tú y todas ustedes se preocuparon por mí, eso te hace una gran hermana.

-¿Y por qué el destino me trata como basura?

-No sé cómo trabaje el destino, pero sé que no se preocuparía en hacer miserable tu vida a propósito. Todo pasa por algo, y a veces el destino, sorpresas nos depara, algunas cosas buenas, y algunas que otras malas. Sabes, hay que seguir luchando, aunque nos duela el alma. Que nada frene tu voluntad.

Aquello fue parecido sacado de un poema, pero no de Lucy, y provoco que Lynn se tranquilizara un poco antes de entrar a casa, no sin antes abrazar nuevamente a su hermano menor, que tanto la ha ayudado en esto, y hasta pareciera que ella es la menor y Lincoln el mayor.

Ya más tranquilos, ambos niños entraron a la casa, en la cual, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, frente al televisor, y aunque vieron entrar a los dos chicos, no se molestaron en dirigirles la palabra. Querían evitar a toda costa lo que había pasado, pues hace un par de semanas atrás se vieron involucradas en un penoso incidente por no saber la certeza de las cosas.

Lynn subió a su habitación, y en cuanto se escuchó el cerrojo, todas las chicas y sus padres abordaron al chico para hacerle una sola pregunta:

-¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?! –Casi infartando al pequeño-.

-Lincoln –prosiguió Lori-, eres el que más ha estado involucrado con los amigos de Lynn, dinos que pasa, ahora.

-La verdad es que no se mucho, solo…

-Más te vale empezar a hablar o juro que yo…

-Lola, déjame, está bien. Cuando fui a regresar la cámara solo le pregunte a Michael si había pasado algo malo.

-¡¿Y qué te dijo?! –Pregunto Lana desesperada-.

-Que se iba.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todas las hermanas entendieran porque se sintió así después del juego, deprimiéndose ellas también, pues sabían lo que Michael significaba para Lynn, aparte de que ellas también disfrutaban de su compañía. Todos parecían estar deprimidos, excepto por su padre, que desde que escucho que aquel pequeño ladrón de hijas se iba, no se contuvo y comenzó un baile de victoria, ante la acusadora mirada de toda la familia, lo cual no le importo mucho, ya que no perdería a su pequeña.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo! –replico la Sra. Loud-. Tu hija se encuentra allá arriba triste, ¿y tú bailas?

-Tienes razón. También debería cantar…

-¡Papá!

-Lo siento chicos, sé que está mal, pero me aterra la idea de perderla, de perder a todas ustedes. No quiero que nunca nadie se vaya de mi lado.

-¡Awww! Eso es muy dulce cariño, pero no podrás evitarlo, también va a suceder con todas y cada una de ellas.

-Sabes –dijo Luna-, deberías ir a hablar con ella, darle algún consejo paternal.

-Sí, voy a subir, pero no quiero que nadie escuche.

Después de advertir a su familia, el Sr. Loud subió hacia la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, ligeramente abrió la puerta y pudo notar que ahí se encontraba su hija, acostada en su cama, triste, sin ánimos de estar con nadie.

-Lynn, querida, ¿estas despierta?

-Por favor vete, quiero estar sola.

-Vamos hija, déjame intentar ayudarte –se acercó a la cama de su hija y lentamente se sentó sobre ella-. Oye, no te preguntare que pasa, Lincoln ya nos lo dijo, pero no te molestes con él, lo presionamos para que hablara. Sabes hija, esto te va a pasar en la vida incontables veces, y…

-Papá, no me ayudas.

-Déjame terminar. Te decía que siempre vas a pasar por esto, pero no puedes deprimirte cada vez que alguien que marcó tu vida se aleja de ella, porque es imposible tenerlas siempre a tu lado, pero mientras las lleves en tus recuerdos, siempre las tendrás en tu corazón y ellas a ti –espero la reacción de su hija, pero Lynn no se movió de su posición-. Espero que te sirva hija. Te dejare sola.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse para salir de la habitación, sintió como su hija tomaba su brazo, evitando que lo hiciera, y se arrojó a él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias, creo que si me sirvió, sobre todo viniendo de ti.

-Por nada, mi niña.

-Ya sé de donde Lincoln saco su habilidad para hacer sentir mejor a las personas.

-Je, je. Descansa mi pequeña campeona… -miro sorprendida a su padre, no se suponía que él lo supiera-. Lincoln también lo menciono. Buenas noches.

Con esas palabras, Lynn logro alcanzar una tranquilidad en su alma que le permitió dormir esa noche en completa armonía.


	18. Algún día

_Gente, que tal, ¿opiniones del capítulo pasado? ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto el anterior este les encantara, sobre todo porque se trata del CAPITULO FINAL, así es señores, 17 capítulos y el único que importa es este (nótese la referencia), todo ha llegado a su fin, ¿Qué pasara? Te invito a descubrirlo. Disfrútenlo._

 _PD. Por ahí les voy a pedir que habrán uno de los videos en YouTube, y que lean con eso de fondo, a ver si logro algo._

 _PD 2. El capítulo es largo, muy largo, por lo que te hago la sugerencia de leerlo cuando tengas mucho tiempo libre, con una buena botana (éntrale al chicharrón) y tu bebida favorita._

 _Este capítulo se inició a las 4.30 de la tarde del jueves 18 de mayo de 2017, hora del centro de México._

 **Cap. 18 – Algún día**

Pasados tres días, en la casa Loud aún se sentía ese aire de tristeza que provocaba el estado de ánimo de Lynn, todavía se resistía a hablar en concreto con alguien y solo salía de su habitación a comer o al baño, y no le ayudo mucho que Michael no se reportara durante ese tiempo. La plática que había tenido con su papá pareció haber desaparecido por completo de sus recuerdos y la única noche que logro conciliar el sueño sin derramar lágrimas hasta dormirse fue aquella. La situación comenzaba a complicarse para sus hermanas y para Lincoln, les dolía verla así, pero sabían que poco, si no es que nada podían hacer para evitar lo inminente. Estaban todas fuera de su habitación, ni siquiera Lucy la acompañaba, tampoco soportaba ver a su hermana así, podría hacerlo con cualquiera, menos con su propia familia.

-Lynn, Lynn, vamos, hermana, sal de ahí, esto no es bueno.

-Olvídalo Lincoln –apareció Lucy en su clásica entrada-, está demasiado deprimida para hablar con alguien, incluso conmigo. Su actitud hace que lo deprimente de mis poemas se parezca al _Himno a la Alegría_ , suspiro.

-Uy, no pensé que estuviera tan mal.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y la atravesó una niña sin alma, sin dejar ver sus ojos ocultos por un flequillo de pelo castaño.

-¡Lynn! –su hermano se alegró al verla, pero esta solo camino al baño, sin hacerle caso a su alrededor, ignorando todo y a todos, pues Lincoln no fue el único que intento hablar con ella. Luan trato de alegrarla con uno de sus chistes; Luna le pregunto su opinión de un sonido en el que trabajaba; y Leni quería saber si la acompañaba a la plaza. A todas ellas las ignoro por completo, y después del sonido de la cañería desahogándose, abrió la puerta del baño para regresar a su habitación.

Desistiendo de sus intentos por animar a Lynn, Lincoln fue a la sala a ver si podría pensar en algo para ayudar a su hermana, pero tan pronto bajo el último escalón, sonó el timbre de la casa seguid de un quejido muy familiar:

-¡Ahh! ¡Vamos, esto ya es ridículo! –Se escuchó detrás de la puerta-.

Lincoln se apresuró en abrir la puerta estando seguro de a quien encontraría parado ahí afuera.

-¿Michael?

Era muy difícil reconocer a Michael en un par de jeans, una gorra amarilla y un polo blanco. Nunca lo había visto más que con un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera.

-Si –tratando de recuperarse-, soy yo Lincoln. ¿Está tu hermana?

-Pues sí, pero ha estado muy deprimida desde la noticia.

-Me lo imagine y por eso vine, quiero hablar acerca de eso, ¿puedo?

-Oh, claro, adelante. Ponte cómodo, hermano.

-Vaya, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? –dijo Luan mientras aparecía de la cocina, claramente molesta-.

-Hola Luan, ¿pasa algo malo? –pregunto notando la molestia de la hermana mayor de Lynn, aunque esta tenía su misma edad, también tenía todo a su favor para reprocharlo si quería-.

-Pues pasa que te vas, genio.

-Oh, ya lo sabes –dijo intercambiando la mirada con el suelo-.

-Sí, y déjame decirte que eres un tonto. La podre de Lynn ha estado deprimida tres días, eres un desconsiderado.

Michael solo recibió de frente el regaño de Luan, no quería provocar problemas, pero se dio la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasaba, pues era claro que no sabía la historia completa.

-Luan, yo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Luan, deja que hable! –Le recrimino Lincoln-.

Luan no se sintió muy bien con la orden de su hermano menor, pero se quedó en silencio como si estuviera dando su consentimiento.

-Gracias hermano. Veras Luan, sí, es cierto que me voy, me voy a México…

Michael entonces procedió a contarle toda la historia a Luan y poco a poco se fueron añadiendo hermanas a la sala para enterarse del tema. Para cuando termino de hablar, las 9 hermanas ya sabían a plenitud la situación, habiendo comprendido que Lynn fue quien le había regalado esa oportunidad.

-Vaya amigo, eso sí es intenso –comento Luna-.

-Yo también me siento triste, quisiera que Lynn viniera conmigo, pero no puedo alejarla de su familia, sé que es feliz con ustedes. También por eso, me voy tranquilo.

-Bueno –comenzó a hablar Leni-, ¿y qué es lo que querías hablar con ella?

-Quería venir a decirle cuando me voy y tal vez, invitarla a comer algo una última vez.

-Eso se puede arreglar –comento Lori con una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo que harían algo- Chicas, vengan conmigo, Lincoln, cuida a Lili.

En ese instante, las 8 hermanas subieron, irrumpieron en la habitación de Lynn, e hicieron todo lo posible por dejar a su hermana presentable. Le lavaron el cabello, la peinaron, hasta la vistieron y maquillaron.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen?

-Tu coopera hermana, te tenemos una sorpresa, ha, ha, ha, ha.

-Ya les dije que no estoy de humor.

-Oh sí, si lo estas –agregaron las gemelas-.

-¡Que me dejen!

Abajo en la sala, solo se escuchaba un alboroto allá arriba, pero ambos chicos lo estaban ignorando, Lincoln estaba acostumbrado y Michael no estaba seguro de querer saber de qué se trataba. Para distraerse de eso, los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos:

-Y bien, ¿A dónde dices que vas?

-Me invitaron a formar parte de un club de fútbol en la capital.

-Eso es genial, y tus padres, ¿te dejaran irte hasta allá solo?

-No, claro que no. Mi padre es de México, por lo que contamos con familia allá, en este momento está viajando para arreglar lo de mi hospedaje y él me recibirá allá.

-¿Pero si viajaras solo?

-Bueno eso sí. Pensé que viajaría con mi madre, pero ella ya tenía planes para ir a España a ver al otro lado de mi familia.

-Amigo, no sabía que ti familia era tan "internacional".

-Y sin embargo, somos los únicos que residimos aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿No tienen familia aquí en Estados Unidos?

-Tristemente, no. Mi padre llegó de inmigrante hace años, y mi mamá residía ya aquí por cuestiones de trabajo…

-¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz…! ¿Michael?

-Hola Lynn, ¿cómo estás?

Lynn había sido bajada a la sala arrastrada por sus hermanas, quienes habían hecho todo para que bajara a ver al muchacho. Cuando lo vio, se quedó inmóvil y sin habla, por primera vez notaba el cambio que había sufrido Michael desde aquella primera ocasión que lo vio en ese campo de juego, y aquella ropa que él usaba le ayudaba más a notarlo. En cambio ella, no vestía su clásico conjunto deportivo, ahora ella vestía de igual manera unos jeans y una blusa roja, sin mangas, dejando descubierto el brazo desde el hombro. Lo único que no cambio fue su peinado, que seguía siendo una cola de caballo.

Ella, reacciono después de varios segundos, se acercó y se detuvo frente a él, y quedándose quieta unos segundos procedió a dar una bofetada a Michael.

-¡Uhh…! -se escuchó en la sala-

Pero inmediatamente después se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo conmovedor, lo que hizo que no le importara el golpe que Lynn le había propinado, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Lynn –Michael preguntó-, ¿cómo estás?

-Triste y feliz. Gracias por venir.

-Oye, yo quería hablarte de algo.

-¿Es sobre tu viaje?

-Si, en su mayoría.

-Entonces puede esperar –era obvio que no quería deshacer el abrazo-.

-Supongo.

Mientras ellos seguían entrelazados en el abrazo, las hermanas solo los observaban, conmovidas por la escena de la que era parte su pequeña Lynn.

-Lynn –dijo Michael separándola-, es hora de hablar.

Lynn no quería que ese momento llegara, pero sabía que no podría prolongarlo por mucho. Él tendría que mencionar el asunto tarde o temprano.

-Yo, ya no estaré aquí por mucho, solo me quedan un par de días aquí antes de que me tenga que ir –Lynn solo escuchaba tristemente las palabras de Michael-, y quiero pasar al menos otro momento contigo.

Lynn formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero no la pudo sostener, la tristeza dominaba su cabeza.

-De hecho –continúo Michael-, hay un lugar al que necesito que me acompañes. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo… si, te acompañaré.

-Bravo, vamos pues se nos puede hacer tarde. Nos vemos, niñas, adiós Lincoln.

Entonces ambos chicos salieron a gran prisa de la casa Loud, no sin ser despedidos por el resto de la familia.

-Y, ¿a dónde vamos? –Preguntó Lynn-.

-Hoy –comenzó Michael, con la voz no muy clara-, hoy se marcha Alex. Quiero despedirlo y quiero que tú me acompañes.

Lynn había recordado que también a Alex lo habían reclutado y también se iría en esos días, parecía como poco a poco se desboronaba la familia de la que había llegado a ser parte hace pocas semanas atrás. Sus ánimos decayeron hasta el punto el que se detuvo por completo, abandonando en la caminata a Michael por un segundo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh, no, nada, vamos.

Durante todo el trayecto caminando, casi no hablaron. Ninguno de los dos encontraba un tema de conversación para romper el hielo. Normalmente, cuando caminaban a los entrenamientos el tema principal de sus pláticas era el fútbol, pero hacerlo en ese momento era incómodo para los dos, pues, irónicamente, lo que los había hecho conocerse por primera vez, era ahora lo que los estaba separando. Hablar de futbol seria como poner el dedo en la llaga y ambos lo sabían.

Finalmente, después de unos 30 minutos caminando, llegaban a la casa de Alex, quien ya se preparaba para irse, por lo que los dos chicos apresuraron el paso para abordarlo antes de que se marchara.

-¡Alex! –Gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo-.

Al escuchar esos gritos, Alex detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, levanto la vista y pudo ver a los dos chicos corriendo llegando hasta su casa.

-Llegamos –dijo Michael mientras recuperaba el aliento-.

-Apenas –respondió Alex riendo-. ¿Qué pasa? Creí que no te gustaban las despedidas en tiempo.

-Yo también –ya notablemente recuperado, Michael continuó-, pero lo vi necesario. Aparte vine con alguien, por si no lo has notado.

-Sí, parece que Lynn accedió a acompañarte. ¿Cómo te va, Lynn?

-Súper –dijo con la voz caída-.

-No parece, ¿qué te hizo este tonto?

-Él no me… no hizo nada.

-Ni siquiera…

-No, tampoco.

-Ya veo. Bueno, aún queda tiempo.

-De hecho, amigo –procedió Michael a aclarar la situación-, eso es lo que menos queda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a morir? –Dijo entre risas-.

-Algo así –agrego Lynn-.

Ante esa respuesta, quedo intrigado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alex, yo también me voy. Me pidieron ir a un club en México.

-¡Amigo, eso es grandioso!

El escuchar eso, hizo que Lynn bajara la cabeza, nuevamente triste.

-¡Hijo, ya casi nos tenemos que ir!

-¡Un momento, papá! Entonces, ¿también te vas? ¿Y qué hay de…?

-Otro día será.

Ambos amigos rieron un poco entre ellos, y mientras Lynn no intervenía, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para hablar, además, estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba, y no quería estorbar la despedida de aquellos mejores amigos.

-Bueno, llego la hora, me voy.

-Éxito, compadre –le deseo Michael con los ojos humedecidos-.

-Que tengas mucha suerte en Nueva York –le dijo Lynn-.

Alex estiro la mano en busca de una despedida formal, pero a cambio, obtuvo el abrazo de su mejor amigo. Después procedió a despedirse de Lynn, quien también lo abrazo mientras desbordaban lágrimas de sus parpados. Aquel chico había sido para ella como un hermano mayor y le dolía verlo partir, pero en el fondo se alegraba, veía en él, más que un amigo, un mentor, pues él había sido el encargado de inducirla al estilo de juego del equipo, en cierto sentido, fue su maestro.

La hora de irse había llegado. Alex tomó su maleta de mano y procedió a abordar el coche de su padre donde lo estaba esperando. Lentamente el coche comenzó a avanzar, ante la expectante mirada de los dos adolescentes, quienes veían partir a un amigo, a un hermano, a un maestro. Lynn y Michael se quedaron ahí, con la mirada en el horizonte durante minutos, incluso después de haber perdido de vista aquel auto que se había llevado a su amigo a una nueva vida. El tiempo paso y ellos seguían sin desviar la mirada, inmersos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Michael? –Fue Lynn quien decidió romper el silencio-. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Si –dijo acompañado de un gras suspiro-.

-Animo, tal vez algún día vuelvan a jugar juntos.

Michael se quedó en silencio.

-Algún día, Lynn, algún día –después volvió a guardar silencio hasta que se le ocurrió que decir-. Lynn, ¿quieres ir por algo?

-Sí, Mike. Hay que despejar la mente.

-Genial, ¿está bien si vamos a la plaza?

-Claro, no tengo problema.

Entonces ambos partieron, dejando atrás aquella triste escena de despedida, que tristemente, para Lynn no sería la única.

En lo que recorrían el camino a la plaza, Michael volvía a hacer sonar una melodía que Lynn ya conocía, desde aquel primer día que la escucho, no la dejo de sonar cada vez que el momento se prestaba, durante el camino a los entrenamientos, de regreso, inclusive durante los partidos, esa melodía estaba presente y se había hecho una costumbre para Lynn escucharla. Al escucharla en ese momento, recordó lo bien que se sintió cuando lo hizo por primera vez de parte de Michael, y eso le hizo sentir una tranquilidad, como si aquello que estaba viviendo en esos últimos días no hubiera pasado jamás. Despejo su mente de los problemas y solo se dejó llevar por el sonido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Michael.

Habiendo llegado a la plaza, iniciaron una pobre conversación.

-¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Un helado, unas papas, una hamburguesa, una pizza?

-Me siento cómoda con un helado, gracias.

-Helado será.

Fue lo único que comentaron para después pasar a comprar un par de conos de helado. Después, pasaron a sentarse en una de las múltiples bancas distribuidas por la plaza. Mientras disfrutaban el congelado postre, no hablaban, ambos sabían que debían hacerlo, pero no querían tocar el tema, era demasiado doloroso para los dos. Aquel día ya había empezado triste con la partida de Alejandro, y tocar el tema tan pronto sería arruinar el resto de su día. Aunque Michael parecía saberlo, tuvo que hablar, pues el prolongarlo también lo haría más difícil.

-Lynn –y comenzó-, sabes que hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó-.

-Escucha, yo… yo voy a partir pronto.

-¿Qué tan pronto es pronto?

-En dos días, me voy este viernes.

Las palabras de Michael no sentaron bien en el rostro de Lynn, quien casi deja caer su postre.

-Y quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Lynn sonrió levemente.

-¿Solo conmigo? ¿Qué hay de todos los demás?

-Bueno, ya he pasado un poco de tiempo con los hermanos, aparte los veré la mañana de ese día otra vez.

-Ya veo. Sabes, a mí también me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

-Grandioso. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-No sé, ¿tú que piensas?

-Pues, sinceramente a mí me gustaría dar un paseo por el parque, ¿qué dices?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Lynn dijo aquello sin reflexionar, no paso por su cabeza ese momento que en el parque se hallaba aquel campo donde todo había iniciado. Para cuando se dio cuenta de eso, los chicos ya casi pisaban el césped de aquella cancha de fútbol.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó, un tanto dudosa-.

-¿Recuerdas que pasó aquí? –Michael contra preguntó-.

En ese instante Lynn había recordado aquella trifulca que casi se provocaba.

-No me lo recuerdes –dijo enrojecida-.

-Ja, ja. ¿Estás pensando en la pelea? –Lynn se avergonzó aún más-. Yo me refería a los momentos previos, cuando hiciste esa grandiosa media tijera con una patada que me dejo en el suelo, ¿ahora lo recuerdas?

-Oh, eso, sí. También recuerdo ese gol que te metí.

Sin pensarlo, ambos ya estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre aquel juego de hace casi dos meses, hablando de los sucesos. En eso se concentraron durante más de una hora, se les había ido el tiempo recordando. Paso una, dos, tres horas hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que tanto tiempo habían pasado hablando.

-Bueno Michael, creo que ya es tarde, debo ir a casa.

-Tienes razón, debemos irnos, yo también necesito llegar a casa a seguir preparándome.

Así, ambos emprendieron el camino a casa, con el ánimo elevado. Aquellas horas de conversación habían surtido un efecto emocional positivo en los dos, y mientras caminaban a casa de Lynn, seguían conversando y recordando, como si todo lo que había pasado en dos meses hubiera sido hace años. Aires de nostalgia se respiraban, los ánimos ya no decaían, en resumen, se sentían muy bien.

Habiendo llegado a la casa Loud, los chicos se despidieron sin más ni menos, como si nada estuviera pasando, sin antes pactar que el siguiente día también pasarían unos momentos juntos. Cuando Lynn entro en su casa, inmediatamente sus hermanas notaron el cambio de ánimo que sufrió, como si la hubieran cambiado por otra. Pero en este caso, nadie le hizo preguntas. Uno pensaría que de inmediato seria abordada por todas sus hermanas para preguntarle sobre la cita, pero como a leguas todo parecía estar bien, supusieron lo mejor, y solo vieron a Lynn, dirigirse al sofá a sentarse con ellas y pasar un rato con su familia, viendo televisión. Así termino aquel día, Lynn se sintió renovada y toda su familia aliviada.

El día siguiente sería similar, Michael pasaría a la casa Loud a esperar a Lynn, recibiendo un ligero choque eléctrico del timbre. Pasado eso, fue invitado por Lincoln a pasar a esperar a Lynn en la sala.

-Y, ¿qué cuentas, Mike?

-No mucho… oh, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, necesito que me ayudes con algo, amigo.

-Claro, viejo, ¿de qué se trata?

Michael saco un disco del bolsillo de su chamarra, y se lo entrego a Lincoln con instrucciones específicas de qué hacer con él, a lo que Lincoln accedió de inmediato, momentos antes de que Lynn bajara la escalera.

-Hola Mike.

-Hola Lynn, te ves linda –dijo un poco inseguro, y provoco que Lynn se sonrojara un poco-.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien –correspondió-. Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Estaba pensando en si querías que fuéramos a los bolos.

-Súper –dijo animada-. Suena divertido.

-Pues vamos.

-Adiós tortolos –dijo Lincoln con un claro tono de burla, tratando de incomodar a los no novios-.

-¡Cállate, tonto! –Grito Lynn, arrojándole una pequeña pelota que impactaría en el abdomen de Lincoln-. Vamos Mike.

-Nos vemos, hermano.

-Adiós –dijo Lincoln, tomándose la zona donde recibió el lanzamiento de Lynn-.

-Que pesado –dijo Lynn al salir de la casa, lo que amerito que Michael riera un poco-

-No seas dura con él.

-Es un impertinente –concluyó-.

El día paso justo como lo había previsto Michael, habían ido a jugar, después pasaron a comer algo y finalizaron exactamente igual que como lo habían hecho el día anterior, en aquel campo de fútbol que contenía tantos recuerdos para aquellos chicos. Esa tarde, el campo era utilizado por un grupo de niños, de no menos de la edad de Lincoln. Mientras hablaban, también disfrutaban de aquel juego que los infantes disputaban, y cada cierto tiempo eran interrumpidos por uno de ellos que les pedía arrojarles el balón cuando este caía cerca de ellos. En una de esas ocasiones que el balón fue a dar a donde estaban los adolescentes, cuando Michael se dispuso a entregarlo a uno de los niños, este le dirigió un inocente comentario.

-Gracias, amigo –dijo el pequeño-, tu novia es bonita.

Aquel dijo eso con un volumen suficientemente adecuado para que Lynn lo escuchara, y al hacerlo, su cara se volvió a tornar roja junto con la de Michael. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, aun sonrojados, parecía que sería el momento ideal para demostrar lo que ambos querían que sucediera. El estar ahí, sentados bajo un árbol, parecía ser el momento, ambos acercaron se inclinaron hacia el otro, pero…

-¡Lynn, Lynn! –era Lincoln, quien parecía agitado, no por esfuerzo físico si no por otra causa-. Lynn, por fin te encontré.

Haber oído eso hizo que los dos inmediatamente se separaran.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Lincoln?! –Dijo muy molesta-. No ves que… bueno, ¿qué quieres?}

-Lynn, las chicas… Lori y Leni volvieron a pelear, las chicas me enviaron por ti. Dijeron que te necesitaban para el protocolo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora que paso?

-No lo sé. Me dio miedo preguntar, por eso me ofrecí a buscarte.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

-No quería quedarme en casa, pero si intente llamarte cuando estuve a una distancia segura.

Michael rio levemente al oír eso.

-Rayos. Mike, yo…

-Ve a casa, si tu familia te busca es por algo.

-Pero y si ya no te veo…

-Creo que tu familia debe ser un poco más importante. Anda, ve a resolver ese partido.

Lynn sonrió y con un abrazo y un insípido beso mejilla con mejilla, se despidió de él para proceder irse a su casa a prisa.

-Bueno, Lincoln, vamos.

-Ah no, yo no regreso hasta que todo esté bien en esa casa. No me entrometeré otra vez –dijo recordando aquella vez que las peleas en su casa no pararon hasta que paso una noche fuera de ahí, pensando que podría volver a funcionar-.

-Como quieras, niño –y se fue-.

Paso a sentarse junto a Michael, quien rápidamente quiso entablar conversación con el pequeño.

-Con que pelea de hermanas…

-No lo soporto, amigo –respondió-. Amo a mis hermanas, pero es casi imposible vivir con ellas cuando están molestas unas con otras.

-Sí, yo, no entiendo eso. Pero debe ser agradable cuando todas están en armonía.

-Es increíble, sé que en esos momentos puedo contar con ellas. Como una vez que tenía que hablar de mi familia para un proyecto escolar, todas me ayudaron. Eso fue fantástico, hasta que Luan arrojo un balde de agua sobre mi maestra.

Michael rio entre dientes, pero esa risa fue sincera.

-Entonces, tú y Lynn –prosiguió-…

-No pequeño hermano, no fue posible.

-Oh, no me digas que yo…

-No te preocupes, toda pasa por una razón. Está bien. Oye, ¿escondiste bien eso? –Dándole vuelta a la conversación-.

-Oh, sí, solo que no me dijiste cuando dárselo.

-Mañana te daré la indicación.

-Está bien…

 _Ping_

Lincoln había recibido un mensaje, era de parte de su hermana Luna, decía que todo se había resuelto y podía volver a casa.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Parece que las cosas se arreglaron en casa.

-Oh, a eso llamo velocidad.

-Bien, creo que iré a casa, ¿tú que harás?

-También volveré a casa. Vamos, tu casa queda de camino a la mía.

Entonces los dos chicos salieron del lugar camino a casa, después de tan satisfactoria conversación acerca de las hermanas de Lincoln, mientras la conversación de regreso fue más amena. Estaban hablando de videojuegos, historietas y programas de tv, después de todo, no era mucha la diferencia de edades, por lo que ambos disfrutaron la conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Loud, Lincoln dudo en entrar, no estaba del todo seguro que las cosas estuvieran del todo contenidas. Debido a eso, solo entreabrió la puerta de entrada para inspeccionar, pero por suerte, sus temores fueron infundados, y la tranquilidad regreso a su ser cuando vio a todas sus hermanas juntas en el sofá de la sala viendo el televisor.

-¡Ah! –Soltó un suspiro de alivio-. Parece que todo está bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-¿No quieres pasar un rato?

-Lo siento, debo irme, recuerda que mañana salgo.

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Entonces ya no veras a Lynn?

-Haré todo lo posible por venir mañana a despedirme.

-Está bien, amigo. Cuídate.

-Igual tú, compadre.

Y Michael se marchó. Cuando estuvo lejos para ser visto por sus hermanas, decidió entrar a la casa, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, rápido recibió las miradas acusatorias de todas sus hermanas, menos de Lynn.

Dándose cuenta de la molestia de sus hermanas, y tragando saliva, pregunto:

-¿Ahora que hice?

-¡Oh, nada! –Dijo Lola-. ¡Solo le arruinaste a Lynn un momento maravilloso, gran tonto!

Sus hermanas siguieron incriminándole.

-Eres literalmente, el peor Lincoln. ¿Cómo fue posible que hicieras algo así?

-Oigan –trato de defenderse, pues ya sabía de lo que hablaban-, yo no sabía que…

-¡Chicas! –El grito de Lynn dejo a todo mundo cayado-. No fue su culpa, fue mía.

-¡¿Tuya?! –Dijeron las chicas-.

-¿Tuya? –Dijo Lincoln-.

-Si. Sabía lo que quería y sin embargo lo deje pasar hasta que el tiempo se vino encima.

-Lynn –le hablo Luan, queriendo animarla-, no estés así, tampoco fue tu culpa.

-Sí, hermana –prosiguió Lana-, en todo caso, fue culpa de Lori y Leni.

-¡Oye! –Gritaron las dos mayores-.

-Ya no importa, pero gracias por intentarlo hermanas –y habiendo terminado esa frase, Lynn subió a su habitación a dormir-.

El ambiente volvía a ser pesado. La tristeza de Lynn invadió nuevamente a sus hermanas y hermano, pero estos ya nada intentaron por hacer, sabían que sería inútil.

Pasó la noche y durante el principio, se escuchaba llanto en toda la casa, y no era sorpresa de quien provenía. Cerca de la media noche, el llanto ceso, dejando la casa en completo silencio, dejando de hacerlo más por las dificultades para dormir que le causaba al resto de la familia, que por simple cansancio de Lynn.

Llego la mañana, ambos padres ya se habían ido a trabajar, mientras los chicos aún seguían disfrutando de sus vacaciones, que estaban a punto de terminar. Todos ya habían desayunado, menos una persona, la cual no había vuelto a salir de su habitación desde la noche anterior.

Todas las hermanas y Lincoln se encontraban en la sala, aun preocupados pero sin nada por hacer.

 _Ping_

Sonó el teléfono de Lincoln, había recibido un mensaje:

 _Lincoln, hermano, si podré ir a despedirme de ustedes más tarde. Por favor díselo a Lynn y a todas tus hermanas, ya les tengo un gran aprecio. Atte. Michael_

Al leer el mensaje, no dudo en comunicarlo a sus hermanas, que inmediatamente estallaron de emoción, pero tenían que actuar, pues no decía exactamente a qué hora iba a llegar Michael, por lo que tenían que hacer lo que fuera para sacar a Lynn de su habitación y darle un tratamiento para que recibiera a aquel chico.

Se apresuraron. Nuevamente, como dos días antes, irrumpieron en la habitación de Lynn, la cual no estuvo del todo contenta por eso, pero la negativa de la castaña de 13 años no las detuvo, y repitieron todo lo que habían hecho aquella vez. Lavaron su cabello, le escogieron ropa, y trataron nuevamente de peinarla y maquillarla, esto último, sin resultados.

Dos horas habían pasado y Lynn ya se encontraba vestida, pero no sabía lo que pasaba, pues sus hermanas no le decían que pasaba, aunque tenía la sospecha, pero no quería ilusionarse en vano.

Entrado el medio día, pasó algo muy recurrente las últimas semanas. El timbre de la casa sonó acompañado del ya divertido grito de dolor. Michael había llegado justo a tiempo. El acontecimiento recién no pudo más que emocionar a todas las hermanas mientras Lincoln abría la puerta acompañado de Lynn. Esta última se mostraba nostálgica, sabía a qué iba Michael y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. Expectante, espero mientras la puerta se abría completamente.

Y ahí estaba él, parado, usando unos jeans, un polo rojo y también aquella gorra que lo distinguió esas últimas dos veces que lo vio, ahora con la diferencia de que llevaba consigo una gran maleta colgando de su hombro, lo cual extraño a todos. Dándole la menor importancia a eso, las reacciones no se habían hecho esperar, y ambos se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo que duro unos segundos antes de que comenzaran a hablar entre ellos.

-Michael…

-Lynn…

-Esa maleta, ¿significa que ya te vas?

-En una hora sale el autobús que me llevara a la capital a tomar mi vuelo.

-¡¿Y qué rayos hace aquí?! –Recrimino Lynn-. Vas a perder el autobús si no te vas ya.

-Siempre hay algo de tiempo. Además, tu hermano y hermanas dijeron que se encargarían de eso.

En eso, volteo a ver a sus hermanas y hermano y vio a Lori sosteniendo la llave de la camioneta familiar. Al parecer se habían ofrecido a llevar a Michael a la estación de autobuses, idea por cierto, de Lincoln,

-Bueno –Lori tomo la palabra-, si no quieres llegar tarde, vámonos.

Todas salieron a abordar la camioneta, quedando fuera de ella Lynn y Michael. Le pidieron a Lynn cerrar la casa, y Michael la acompañaba. Cuando esta se dispuso a ir a la camioneta, Michael se detuvo un momento, se quedó pensativo ante la expectativa de Lynn, quien no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza. En un acto impulsivo, presiono el botón del timbre de la entrada, que causo algo más que un choque eléctrico en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Pregunto Lynn, incrédula de lo que había hecho Michael.

-¿Voy a extrañar eso?

-¿Extrañaras ser un tonto?

-Ja, muy gracioso, niña.

Después de esa rara escena, ambos fueron a la camioneta y subieron a ella, para iniciar el trayecto que llevaría a Michael a su destino. El trayecto duro alrededor de 45 minutos, lo que le dejo suficiente tiempo para la despedida que había planeado desde que las hermanas le ofrecieron ayudarlo. Pasaron otros 10 minutos hasta que al andén llegó su autobús.

-Bueno, ese es el mío –dijo Michael-. Antes de irme, le quiero decir algo a todas. Gracias, estas últimas semanas me hicieron sentir en una nueva familia, en una con hermanas, y si me permiten, quisiera decirle algo a cada una.

Michael, a lo largo de aquellos casi dos meses, se dio a la tarea de conocer a toda familia Loud, por lo que sabía exactamente que decir en ese instante. Supo de sus aficiones y gustos, de sus disgustos, y en más de una ocasión pudo escuchar a alguna quejarse de otro miembro de la familia.

-Bueno –y comenzó-, ¿por quién empezamos? Ya sé, de mayor a menor.

Entonces se acercó a Lori y le dijo:

-Lori, sigue cuidando de tu familia –a lo cual Lori asintió-.

-Leni, nunca dejes de ser… eh, pues Leni. –Obvio no dejare de ser yo, Mikey.

-Luna, que no decaiga ese espíritu rockero. –Dalo por hecho hermano.

-Luan, no dejes de regalar sonrisas –está también asintió-.

-Lincoln, sigue esquivando a las niñas. –Desde luego hermano.

-Lucy, no dejes sola a Lynn. –Suspiro –dijo-. Jamás.

-Lana, Lola, son las más encantadoras gemelas que he conocido, va para las dos. –Lo sabemos -respondieron juntas-.

-Lisa… -Michael… -Llegaras muy alto. –Eso es solo una suposición sin bases ni fundamentos. –No los necesito. – ¿Que no necesita bases? Eso es ridículo –dijo mientras se alejaba-.

-Y la pequeña Lili –la cargo y esta le dio un golpe en la cara con poca fuerza, pero la suficiente para que sonara el impacto-. Parece que alguien sigue los pasos de sus hermanas.

Finalmente, se acercó a Lynn y poniendo una mano en su hombro, comenzó:

-Y Lynn Loud Jr. –Lynn se mostró triste en cuanto Michael se acercó a ella para despedirse-. A ti te diré algo más que unas palabras. Te hiciste muy fuerte Lynn, durante todos los partidos te mostraste poderosa, imparable, y te convertiste en algo más que una hermana. Nunca dejes de jugar, no dejes de correr, no dejes de luchar.

Y con esas palabras, Lynn rompió en llanto y solo abrazo a Michael.

-De verdad me harás falta –dijo Lynn, con voz entrecortada y los ojos inundados-.

-Tienes a tus hermanas y hermano, apóyate en ellos…

 _Salida 178 a Lansing, saldrá en menos de 1 minuto._ -Se escuchó-.

-Bueno, llego la hora. Prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, además, aun me debes esos 20 billetes.

Lynn solo rio, mientras veía a Michael abordar el autobús y tomar su asiento. En cuanto la unidad comenzó a moverse, Michael salto de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente con el operador, quien detuvo nuevamente la unidad y abrió la puerta de esta. En cuanto Michael volvió a bajarse, una melodía llego de golpe a la cabeza de Lynn, no podía evitar escucharla, pero sabía que nadie la sonaba en ese momento.

 _ **Ok, a partir de aquí es cuando pueden poner esa música, aquí está el link: watch?v=hH2peRFpTcQ**_

Michael se acercó a ella otra vez, la tomo por las mejillas, limpiando su cara de las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos.

-Lynn, te prometo que volveré. No estés triste.

Dicho eso, coloco su mano debajo de la cabeza de Lynn, y solo con su dedo tocando su barbilla y con la otra mano colocada aun sobre su mejilla, comenzó a elevar la vista de Lynn lentamente, mientras ambos cerraban los ojos, sus labios hacían contacto en un enorme y tierno beso. Aquel duro algunos segundos, después de los cuales, separaron sus caras, y ya ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidieron una vez más.

-Lynn, quiero que te quedes con esto –se quitó su gorra y la coloco sobre la cabeza de Lynn-. Así no me abre ido por completo.

-La cuidare –dicho esto, volvió a abrazar a Michael un segundo para después volver a besarlo, esta vez, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos-.

Cuando terminaron, Michael tuvo que volver a subir al autobús, para que ahora si este partiera, mientras se despedía de Lynn por la ventanilla y esta le correspondía el saludo junto a sus hermanas y hermano, todos con lágrimas en sus ojos, solo viendo como aquel transporte desaparecía de su vista, llevando consigo a una persona muy especial para aquella pequeña de 13 años y cabello castaño.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien se acercara a Lynn, pues parecía inducida en un trance hipnótico.

-Lynn, hermana –era Lincoln-, ¿vas a estar bien?

-Dijo que regresaría –respondió Lynn-, creo que voy a estar bien, Linc.

-Vamos a casa –agrego finalmente-.

El camino a casa fue más que silencioso, nadie quería hablar de nada para evitar meter la pata y tensar aún más el ambiente. Sin embargo, pasados 10 minutos, Lynn se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano, quedándose dormida por el resto del viaje. Ella durmió como no lo había hecho durante toda esa semana, inmersa en una paz y profunda quietud, aquellos momentos fueron emocionalmente desgastantes, y Lynn lo estaba resintiendo. Puesto que se había quedado dormida, el ambiente de la camioneta se aligeró, resultado de la paz interior que ahora residía en el alma de Lynn.

El trayecto de regreso fue considerablemente más largo. Lori se encargó de aquel sueño del que Lynn era presa durara lo más posible y sus hermanas la apoyaron en eso, y era lógico. Nadie quería poner fin a la expresión de tranquilidad que asomo su rostro mientras dormía, hacía ya un tiempo que no la veían dormir así, tan profundo que termino recostada en el regazo de su hermano, quien acariciaba su pelo y mientras lo hacía…

" _Ping"_

Su teléfono sonaba indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

 _Entrégaselo hermano, gracias, por todo._

Poco antes de que arribaran a la casa Loud, Lynn despertaba de su maravilloso sueño.

-¿Linc? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Casi llegamos a casa, Lynnarina.

Había despertado pero no se movía, se quedó sobre el regazo de Lincoln por los minutos restantes de viaje, solo viendo la parte de atrás del asiento de enfrente.

-Lynn, ¿cómo te sientes hermanita? –Preguntó Luna-.

-Súper –respondió totalmente deprimida-.

-Yo sé que te animara, algo de música, encenderé la radio…

 _Y ahora, una canción que nos fue enviada por un radio escucha anónimo, dijo que se lo dedicaba a esa chica especial, dale play, hermano…_

En eso, comenzó un solo de piano que duro pocos segundos para que después iniciara el concierto que acompañarían sonidos de guitarra eléctrica y batería, después comenzarían a cantar:

" _Adiós, hoy me despido bajo este claro cielo rosa_

 _Voy hacia la derecha y tú hacia la izquierda_

 _No te olvidare te quiero aunque ya no pueda ser_

 _Palabras se ahogan antes que pudieran gritarlas nuestros cuerpos_

 _Pétalos en lluvia caen separándonos están_

 _Flotan suave como una melodía_

 _Tu camino por andar una luz protegerá_

 _Rosa claro, ¡Profundo! ¡Profundo!"_

-Luna, quita eso.

-¡No! –Gritó Lynn-. Quiero escucharlo todo

-Lynn, ¿estas segura? –Preguntó Lincoln-.

-Fue Mike, él la mando –sentencio-.

" _¡Adiós sigo adelante!_

 _Saldré aunque piense solo en ti_

 _Tú vas sola en tu viaje es doloroso y triste estoy_

 _No debes temer, seguro que todo va a estar bien_

 _Un poco difícil de aceptar será que jamás habrá un nosotros_

 _Lágrimas fluyendo están brotan como un manantial_

 _Manchan ya de una luz nuestras mejillas_

 _Al tocarme ya no vi el anillo que te di y dijiste que ¡Tal vez un día!"_

Mientras más avanzaba la canción, más triste se ponía Lynn derramando lágrima tras lágrima, pero se negaba a dejar de escuchar, estaba segura que Michael había sido el encargado de que escuchara esa canción.

" _Tu bello sonreír siempre al despertar_

 _Tu tristeza al irse ocultando el sol_

 _& cuando ríes de felicidad y tus lindas lagrimas yo siempre recordare _

_Ya no sé qué decir aunque nos duela hay que seguir_

 _Hay que superarlo, lo nuestro llego al final_

 _Si pudiera olvidar, lo malo perdonar, te abrazaría sin dudar y nunca dejarnos más_

 _¡Oh cielo dame fuerza y no caer lo he decidido!_

 _¡No dejes que me rinda sufre mi corazón ya no será!_

 _Pétalos en lluvia caen separándonos están_

 _Ponen fin a una bella y tierna historia_

 _Mi camino he de seguir aunque al tuyo quiera ir_

 _Pido al tiempo ¡Detente! ¡Detente!_

 _¡No se puede detener eso nunca podrá ser!_

 _¡Una luz disipara, este amor se borrará!_

 _Rosa claro ¡Profundo! ¡Profundo!_

 _Este adiós es ¡Profundo! ¡Profundo!"_

Terminada la canción, Lori apagaba el motor de la camioneta, habían llegado a casa. En ese momento, todas derramaban algunas lágrimas, habían comprendido perfectamente la canción, y para Lynn, no fue mejor. Ella lloraba más que todas, pero sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza, eran de nostalgia. Había quedado en ella impregnada una frase que se mencionó: _"Tal vez un día"_. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho Michael, y aquello solo vino a reforzar la esperanza que dejo esa promesa.

Todas bajaron del auto después de un rato, se estaban calmando y se limpiaban las lágrimas. Cuando todas habían bajado del auto, siguieron a entrar a casa, donde una sorpresa un poco desagradable esperaba a las 10 chicas y a Lincoln.

-¡¿En dónde habían estado, niños?! –Preguntó su padre totalmente molesto, y a su lado estaba su madre que no parecía estar menos furiosa con ellos-.

Rápido se miraron unos a otros intentando buscar una excusa para no revelar la verdad, pero…

-Fuimos a despedir a Michael –se apresuró en decir Lynn-.

-¿Michael? ¿El chico de la otra vez? –Preguntó su madre, ya más tranquila-.

-Sí, él.

Sus padres tragaron saliva, el instinto les dijo que aquella despedida había afectado a Lynn más de lo que esperaban. La casa quedo en silencio un momento hasta que Lincoln lo rompió.

-¡Oh, lo olvide! –Exclamo-. Esperen todos aquí.

Rápido subió las escaleras y fue a buscar algo. No tardó más de un minuto en regresar, con algo en sus manos, un disco.

-¿Qué es eso, hijo? –Preguntó el Sr. Loud-.

-Es el ultimo regalo que Michael le dejo a Lynn.

Lynn de un salto le dio la orden a su pequeño hermano de reproducirlo inmediatamente, a lo cual no se negó, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Toda la familia estaba expectante del contenido. La reproducción inicio e inmediatamente se mostró lo que fueron escenas de los partidos que habían disputado, con una canción de fondo _**(canción: watch?v=kPe-Gkx5jP0)**_. Inmediatamente la toma enfoco a Lynn, quien derramaba talento a través de la cámara con sus grandes jugadas en el video.

-Vaya, ¿esa soy yo? –Preguntó Lynn.

-¡Shh! –Fue callada por toda la familia-.

El video seguía y cada vez mostraba más tomas de las jugadas de Lynn, extrañamente solo de ella, cada gol, cada pase, cada recorte y cada drible estaban documentados en un disco. Y a cada gol de Lynn, Michael lo festejaba de manera eufórica, a veces solitario y a veces son sus defensas.

De aquello fueron 5 minutos, hasta que llegaron las grabaciones de los festejos de cuando obtuvieron el campeonato. Ahí ya había parado la música y solo se escuchaba el audio del video.

 _-Amigo_ –Lincoln actuaba en el video como un real entrevistador en cancha- _, ¿Qué se siente haber ganado?_

 _-Es una sensación maravillosa_ –respondió aquel que estaba en cámara- _, tal vez no se trate de la gran cosa, pero en este momento siento una gran satisfacción._

 _-¿Algo más que le quieras decir a la cámara?_

 _-Eh, sí. Michael, Alex, Lynn, tú también, ustedes tres fueron los pilares de esto, gracias amigos._

Así fueron casi todas las entrevistas que Lincoln grabó ese día, algunas solo expresaban la euforia de los chicos, y otros se explanaban un poco más y daban crédito a aquellos tres jugadores. Aquello hacia que Lynn se sintiera mejor, elevando su estado de ánimo. Al final de las entrevistas, apareció Michael en cámara.

 _-Michael, ¿quieres decir algo a la cámara?_

 _-Si hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de mi equipo, de mis amigos, de mi familia. Tal vez ya te lo había dicho, pero aunque se trate de un torneo cualquiera, la satisfacción es enorme. Esto es gracias a todos, a Alex, Jacob, Luie, todos ustedes, y sobre todo, de ti Lynn, tú lograste con tus goles que esto fuera posible hasta el último momento._

-Oigan, ahí estoy yo –interrumpió Leni ingenuamente-. ¡Hola yo del pasado!

Eso provoco algunas risas de la familia, y después siguieron atentos al video.

 _-Ahora, Lynn pon atención. Para cuando veas esto, ya lo sabrás, y es que en un momento te voy a confesar que me gustas, probablemente ya los sepas, pero tiene que salir de mí, y en este momento me siento confiado de hacerlo, y de pedirte que seas mi novia. A ver qué pasa. Nos vemos hermano._

Termino el video después de eso, e inmediatamente todos pusieron la atención en Lynn, como si esperaran algo de ella.

-Sí, Michael. Si quiero ser tu novia.

Ante esas palabras toda la familia festejo, con excepción de su padre, quien se encontraba llorando desde hace algunos segundos. La familia se acercó a Lynn a abrazarla, querían reconfortarla de alguna forma, y eso fue lo primero que pensaron, dando justo en el clavo.

Ese abrazo solo duro unos pocos segundos, pues fue interrumpido por el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada. En cuanto abrieron, encontraron a un repartidor que sostenía una caja de moderadas dimensiones.

-Paquete para Lynn Loud Jr. –dijo el joven repartidor-.

-¿Para mí? –Se cuestionó Lynn-.

Rápido tomo el paquete y cerraron la puerta en la cara del repartidor, quien esperaba una propina con la mano estirada. Lincoln se tocó el corazón, y se la dio.

Lynn se acomodaba en el sofá, junto a su padre, quien ya se veía más tranquilo. Se dispuso a abrir el paquete, y retirando toda la espuma plástica que envolvía el paquete, pudo sacar un objeto de metal, de una aleación tal vez, era el trofeo que les habían entregado. Al fondo de la caja, un sobre que contenía algunos pequeños papales, entre ellos, una nota. Hizo que su padre sostuviera el trofeo, y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

 _Lynn, este trofeo también es tuyo, y con el equipo, decidimos que deberías conservarlo, tú fuiste líder en esta victoria._

Lynn volvía a derramar lágrimas, pero encontró la fuerza para seguir leyendo, con la voz entrecortada.

 _Por cierto, aunque no llegaste a los 30 goles acordados, creo que a mí ya no me servirá ese certificado, se lo puedes dar a quien quieras, te sugiero a tu hermano, pero es tu decisión. Sin más, me despido._

 _PD. Nunca dejes de jugar._

En el instante en que termino de leer, volvió a tomar el sobre y saco otros dos pequeños trozos de papel, uno era el certificado de La Hamburguesa del Eructo, y el otro, se trataba de aquella foto que se había tomado con el resto del equipo antes del primer juego, donde se mostraba a ella con el equipo sosteniendo la que en ese momento era su nueva piel. Mientras veía la foto, recordaba aquel momento en el que fue tan feliz, soltando lágrimas de nostalgia, sonreía.

-Lynn –Lori la hizo regresar al presente-, yo también tengo algo que creo te gustaría ver.

Entonces Lori tomo su teléfono, busco en los archivos del mismo y sonrió en cuento encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Mira esto hermana –le mostro su teléfono a Lynn-.

El teléfono mostraba en la pantalla esa foto que Lori tomó cuando todo el equipo alzaba el trofeo que ahora ella tenía en su poder. Ese instante de felicidad capturado por su hermana la hizo aún más feliz, ya no lloraba, solo sentía la nostalgia en su cuerpo.

-Gracias, a todos, sé que siempre podré contar con ustedes.

-Y nosotros contigo Lynnarina.

-Bueno –dijo su padre, ya recuperado-, creo que es hora de sumar uno más a la vitrina.

-Ah, papá –agrego Lynn-, creo que conservare ese en mi habitación.

-Está bien querida, como tú quieras.

Cuando recibió la aprobación de su padre, tomo el trofeo y la foto, subió a su habitación, y colocó en su mesa de noche ese trofeo, poniendo sobre ese mismo la foto que le hizo sentirse tan bien al verla.

Así, esos dos objetos, se quedarían en esa mesa, adornándola por un largo tiempo, recordándole a Lynn, una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

 _Bueno amigos, eso fue todo. Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído y seguido este fic, en serio, muchas, muchas gracias. Tal vez no fue el mejor, pero a medida que subía los capítulos y veía comentarios tan alentadores, me dieron ánimos de seguir escribiendo a cada hora del día (obvio no fue posible), y también esa es la razón de porque este capítulo fue tan largo. Lo quise terminar en un capitulo por dos razones: la primera, que sentí que si lo dividía, se perdería un poco el hilo, por eso me decidí a escribirlo todo corrido; y la segunda, que ya tengo ideas para otros fics, por lo que terminando este, me enfocaría a ellos. Sin más que decir, nos vemos, hasta el próximo fic._

 _Oh, y no olviden plasmar sus comentarios, ideas y opiniones en la caja de reviews. Ahora sí. Adiós._


End file.
